Sur tes traces
by Rulime Qiadateg
Summary: SHERIARTY ( Se situe entre l'épisode 2 et l'épisode 3 de la saison 3 ) C'est un jour solitaire comme un autre à Baker Street, jusqu'à ce qu'un sms étrange trouble l'abominable quiétude d'une enquête ennuyeuse. Un simple sms qui marque le début d'une effroyable vérité sur Moriarty... ou plutôt sur les Moriarty. Mais n'est-il pas trop tard ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

 **Tout d'abord, à ceux qui suivent Chaos, je m'excuse de la longue pause que j'y ai mise, je ne l'abandonne pas, je vais bien la terminer, seulement j'ai mis toutes mes fanfictions en pause pour me concentrer sur mon roman, une réécriture de ma fanfiction Ne s'aimer que la nuit.**

 **Cependant, j'avais cette fanfiction dans mes documents depuis pas mal de temps et je décide de la publier, même si elle n'est pas terminée, elle est bien avancée et je compte bien la terminer également car elle compte beaucoup à mes yeux.**

 **C'est une fanfiction Sheriarty, une autre analyse que celle utilisée dans mes précédentes fics, j'avais envie de creuser la théorie des jumeaux... La date de sortie de la saison 4 approchant, je me décide à la publier.**

 **Sherlock ne m'appartient pas et je n'en tire aucun argent mais cette histoire en revanche est mienne.**

 **Je sais qu'il y a peu de lecteurs Sheriarty comparé au Johnlock ( et pourtant ! Après the abominable Bride, qui peut encore douter que Sherlock et Moriarty sont amoureux, d'une façon complètement sadomasochiste, perverse et psychotique et aussi platonique, mais franchement... franchement, quoi. C'est évident. ) mais s'il vous plait, si vous lisez, je vous serai gré de laisser votre avis, écrire un document de plus de 50 pages et y mettre toute son énergie pour n'avoir aucune review, ça fait mal, franchement.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et une bonne journée :-)**

* * *

C'était une journée grise. Petite enquête en cours, rien de transcendant, une femme tuée par sa femme de ménage. Tout le monde pensait que c'était le mari, et peut-être même qu'il couchait avec la femme de ménage, mais en réalité celle-ci avait été l'amante de la défunte épouse, et l'avait tué dans un accès de rage passionnelle. Bref, rien d'extraordinaire, une affaire banale et l'incompétence de Scotland yard qui une fois de plus refusait de voir l'évidence. Il travaillait à la recherche de preuves sur son microscope lorsque son téléphone sonna, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite. Ca devait être John, rien de très urgent...

 _John._ Non, ça ne pouvait pas être John, il avait emmené Marie à Venise pour leur voyage de noce. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il lui envoie un message, surtout que Sherlock avait tout mis en place pour être sur qu'il ne leur arrive rien et qu'il était alerté au moindre signe inhabituel. Bien sur, les époux n'étaient pas au courant de ce léger détail, inutile de les prévenir pour si peu.

Ce n'était pas Mycroft non plus, premièrement il ne lui envoyait jamais de message écrit - sauf quand il avait rendez-vous chez le dentiste, hors, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas – deuxièmement, il l'avait vu la veille et connaissait suffisamment son frère pour être certain qu'il ne le recontacterait pas de ci-tôt.

Il lui fallut une seconde de réflexion pour passer en revue toutes les possibilités et comme aucune ne se révéla satisfaisante, il abandonna le microscope et traversa l'appartement en traînant les pieds pour atteindre son téléphone portable.

C'était un numéro inconnu.

 _Rejoignez moi à 11h30 au Green Horse. Je dois vous montrer quelque chose._

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et ses doigts hésitèrent un instant avant de se poser sur les touches de son écran tactile.

 _Allons, même Anderson sait que je ne me déplace que si je suis intéressé. Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me faire obéir d'une manière si ridiculement ordinaire ? SH_

En attendant une réponse, il fit les cents pas dans la pièce, réfléchissant à l'identité potentielle de son interlocuteur. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un nouveau criminel. Sûrement un psychopathe, un stalker, ou même un _fan._ Un sentiment étrange monta alors en lui, comme de l'amertume venant balayer d'un seul coup son excitation. Plus vraisemblablement, ce n'était personne. Personne _d'intéressant_. Aucun meurtrier ne serait plus jamais véritablement intéressant, maintenant. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y songer plus avant car l'inconnu venait de lui répondre et il se saisit en hâte de l'appareil.

Son cœur se mit alors à battre douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique tandis que les petites lettres noires se mélangeaient devant ses yeux.

 _Et si je vous disais que ça concerne JM ?_

Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Seule sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un souffle plus chaud. Presque immédiatement, un nouveau message.

 _Je vous attendrais donc à 11h30 au Green Horse._

Sherlock jeta un œil à l'horloge digitale. 10 h 37. Fébrile, il se précipita vers la sale de bain, abandonnant son peignoir blanc en chemin qui échoua tristement sur le plancher du couloir.

* * *

Le Green Horse était un ancien café des vieux quartiers, un lieux paisible et confortable souvent fréquenté par les intellectuels et les artistes. La porte se referma derrière Sherlock qui balaya le café du regard. Du monde, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi diable avoir choisi un lieu aussi populaire pour quelque chose qui, si ça concernait bien Moriarty, devait être relativement confidentiel ? Avait-il, pour une quelconque raison, peur de se retrouver seul avec lui ?

Il repéra immédiatement son mystérieux interlocuteur, placé en évidence, mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu. Perdu dans ses pensées, il regardait par la fenêtre d'un regard vague, une bière à la main.

Sherlock le détailla à toute allure en s'avançant vers sa table.

Jambes écartés, posture très masculine, musculature prononcée sous son look de personnage de films américains. Tee shirt beige, blouson de cuir noir, pantalon kaki. Sacoche noire posée à côté de lui. Plaque militaire en collier. _Ancien militaire._ Il raya l'hypothèse du meurtrier. Ce type avait l'air normal. Cheveux blonds, yeux verts, grand, mâchoire carrée, visage parfaitement dessiné mais l'allure négligée d'un baroudeur en vadrouille. En fait, quelque chose en lui lui fit penser à Lestrade – un Lestrade moins conventionnel - bien que rien ne les rapprocha de manière évidente. Il ne semblait pas être anglais. Irlandais, peut-être. Ou Américain. Il n'était pas en voyage, il avait l'habitude de bouger et ne devait pas vraiment avoir de pied à terre, ou peut-être loin, bien loin, dans un endroit comme celui-ci, paisible, mais où personne ne penserait l'y trouver car ça détonnerait considérablement avec le personnage qu'il s'était construit.

L'inconnu tourna la tête vers lui à l'instant même où il atteignait la table et sans s'asseoir restait là, immobile, les mains dans les poches, à le scruter de son regard bleu perçant. L'homme se leva pour le saluer et Sherlock lui rendit sa poignée de main presque à contre cœur.

\- Sherlock Holmes. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

 _Américain._ Malgré lui, il obtempéra. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je le plaisir ? Lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique en dégageant d'un geste vif son manteau de sa taille pour l'étaler sur la banquette.

L'homme lui jeta un regard étrange avant d'observer les alentours du coin de l'oeil.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je pensais que vous le sauriez déjà.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et le détailla plus attentivement. Les marques sous ses yeux n'étaient pas dues à la drogue : il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Ses ongles étaient rongés. Homme d'action, de corps, mais nerveux et tourmenté et secrètement attaché à d'anciennes valeurs humaines. De toute évidence, il avait vécu un événement traumatisant. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à prendre excessivement soin de lui et à mettre trente-six produits, pourtant, il portait un parfum dont la senteur détonnait particulièrement avec sa personnalité. Le parfum de quelqu'un d'autre ? De quelqu'un qui l'avait quitté ? C'était un parfum d'homme, pourtant, et à première vu, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être vraiment son... _Un événement traumatisant._ Les yeux de Sherlock s'attardèrent sur la bosse légère que formait son tee-shirt au niveau du sternum. La forme d'une balle. Comme il n'était pas du genre à porter des bijoux juste pour faire joli, cette balle signifiait forcément quelque chose d'important. Quelqu'un qui l'avait quitté, non, _quelqu'un qu'il avait perdu_. Quelqu'un qui était mort. Tué par cette balle. Militaire... la vérité le percuta soudain. _C'est la balle qui avait tué..._

\- Vous étiez son tireur d'élite, déclara-t-il à voix basse. Vous l'aimiez.

Moran se troubla, eut un drôle de petit rictus en regardant par la fenêtre et balança la tête en arrière pour vider le reste de sa bière.

\- Vous prendrez bien un whisky ? Lui lança-t-il d'un ton légèrement plus fort qu'il n'aurait fallut.

Sherlock croisa les jambes et lia ses mains devant lui sur la table tandis que Moran se levait.

\- Un thé suffira, merci bien.

Moran haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers le bar pour commander les boissons avant de se rasseoir devant lui. Il le jaugeait du regard, avec une certaine forme de mépris et de condescendance mêlés qui déplu fortement à Sherlock. Il releva discrètement le menton, les doigts tendus pressés les uns contre les autres devant son visage, le corps dressé comme celui d'un serpent devant le tigre.

\- Bien, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps et je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas contacté juste pour le plaisir de m'offrir un verre.

Moran eut un petit rire discret et forcé, qui ne fit que donner une légère secousse à son visage et à ses épaules.

\- Vous êtes peut-être un génie, Sherlock Holmes, mais vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré de première qui derrière ses grands airs a aussi peur de la réalité qu'un môme de 8 ans. Vous voulez savoir ? Vous pouvez bien continuer à jouer les divas, vous m'impressionnez pas pour autant.

Sherlock plissa les yeux. Froidement.

\- J'ai l'habitude des insultes. Venons-en aux faits.

C'est à ce moment-là que le serveur fit irruption pour déposer devant eux un double Whisky et un thé noir à la bergamote. Tous deux remercièrent du bout des lèvres tout en continuant à se défier d'un regard mauvais. Moran attendit qu'il se fut éloigner pour attraper son verre avec lequel il se mit à jouer, faisant tinter les glaçons. Il ne mentait pas, quand il disait qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Son regard luisait de haine, pourtant, assis dans une position décontractée qu'il ne cherchait pas à forcer, il se maîtrisait parfaitement et sans éviter un contact visuel direct. Il se tenait devant lui comme il se tiendrait devant n'importe quel connard tout à fait ordinaire, ce qui agaça et déstabilisa profondément Sherlock. On l'avait souvent craint, méprisé, adoré, haït, mais rarement regardé de cette manière-là. Moran plus que quiconque aurait dû savoir à quel point il était dangereux de se mesurer à lui. Pourtant, s'il était conscient de son infériorité intellectuel, Moran ne semblait pas du tout s'en sentir menacé.

\- Je dois dire que je ne cherchais pas trop à connaître le Whisky, avant que James me fasse goûter les meilleurs cru irlandais. Il s'y connaissait pas mal, question alcool, faut dire. On l'aurait jamais vu acheter une de ces merdes qu'on vend dans le commerce classique. Il aimait ce qui était bon. En fait, il aimait toujours le meilleur.

Le bras appuyé contre le dossier de la banquette, Moran continuait à le dévisager de son regard vert clair luisant étrangement alors qu'il évoquait le souvenir de Moriarty, comme on parlerait entre proches d'un ami décédé. Cette façon de l'appeler. _James._ Pourquoi James ? Pourquoi pas Jim ? Sherlock demeura parfaitement immobile.

 _Alors, c'est avec lui que tu baisais ?_ S'écria une petite voix véhémente et acerbe dans sa tête sans qu'il ne parvienne à la retenir, _avec ce connard de soldat ordinaire tout droit sorti d'un magazine américain ?_

Une déception immense l'envahit, déception mêlée à de la haine qu'il ne s'expliqua pas. L'image le percuta avec violence. Moran au dessus de Moriarty. Le corps nu, musclé et suant du soldat sur celui, plus mince, plus arrondi, du criminel consultant. Les gémissements, les grognements, les supplications.

 _Non. Moriarty n'aurait jamais supplié. Jamais._

Mais l'image était là, inscrite dans son esprit comme la scène obscène et répugnante d'un film que l'on aurait aperçu par hasard.

Et le léger sourire de Moran avait clairement l'air de suivre le court de ses pensées.

Ce regard, quelque part, ressemblait à celui de Mycroft lorsqu'il lui parlait de sexe, le confrontant à sa propre ignorance.

\- Bien, je répète ma question, s'exclama soudainement Sherlock, pour quelle raison souhaitiez vous me rencontrer ?

Pour la première fois, Moran parut soucieux. Il baissa les yeux vers son verre, sourcils froncés, avant de boire une grosse gorgée.

Sherlock l'étudia, mais ne parvint pas à deviner ce qui le tourmentait

\- Vous savez, ya parfois des choses qu'on préférerait oublier, fit-il à voix basse, presque comme s'il se parlait à lui même. On préférerait qu'elles aient jamais existé. On peut les ignorer, mais elles cessent pas d'exister pour autant. Alors faut bien faire avec, ouais, faut bien faire avec.

Il finit son verre cul-sec puis du bras, poussa bière et verre vide pour s'accouder à la table. La conversation devenait sérieuse.

\- Sachez que je prends des risques dont vous n'avez même pas idée. Mais j'ai encore des hommes, Sherlock Holmes. Parlez, nommez mon nom quelque part à n'importe qui, et je vous fait descendre après avoir descendu moi-même toute votre charmante petite famille. On est d'accord ?

Sherlock fronça un peu plus les sourcils, puis hocha la tête. Moran l'étudia un instant, comme pour déterminer l'honnêteté de ce geste avant de continuer.

\- Vous méritez aucune compassion, mais ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fais. Et je crains devoir admettre que s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui puisse faire quelque chose, c'est vous. Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vous tenir dans le secret.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son blouson et posa devant lui une clé usb. Sherlock recula, déconcerté, jetant un regard à l'objet avant de regarder de nouveau Moran. Plus de haine, seulement la détermination et quelque chose de presque solennel qui, plus que tout le reste, l'intrigua. Si quelqu'un qui le détestait autant le regardait de cette manière-là, c'est que ça devait être vraiment important. Il s'apprêtait à demander de quoi il s'agissait lorsque Moran le coupa :

\- Ne demandez rien. Prenez là, n'en parlez à personne et rentrez chez vous le plus vite possible. C'est la dernière fois que vous me voyez. On est d'accord ?

\- Oui, répondit Sherlock, constatant qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Moran hocha la tête, fouilla encore une fois dans sa poche pour déposer un billet sur la table, prit son sac et se leva de la banquette. Alors qu'il allait le dépasser, il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, sembla hésiter, et sans le regarder, dit doucement :

\- Un jour, il m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas aussi insensible que vous le laissiez paraître. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. Et s'il s'avère qu'il ait eu tord... je vous retrouverais. Et je vous descendrais. Et il n'y aura pas de spectateurs, croyez-moi. Seulement vous et moi, et une balle que tout le monde oubliera.

Sur ce, il remonta la hanse de son sac sur son épaule et quitta le bar sans ajouter un mot. Figé, Sherlock entendit la porte battre derrière lui.

Alors, en ayant à peine touché à son thé, il saisit la clé usb d'un geste vif et sortit rapidement du bar.

La clé usb ne contenait qu'une vidéo. Sherlock demeura longuement assis devant son ordinateur, jouant avec le curseur de la souris, indécis. Instinct ou pure déduction ? Toujours est-il qu'il n'était pas certain de souhaiter connaître le contenu de cette vidéo. Pas un seul bruit, seule la pluie tambourinait contre le carreau, comme pour souligner sournoisement la lourdeur du silence. Les paroles de Moran lui revinrent en mémoire : « Vous êtes peut-être un génie, Sherlock Holmes, mais vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré de première qui derrière ses grands airs a aussi peur de la réalité qu'un môme de 8 ans. » Alors, de rage, il ouvrit la vidéo.

D'abord, rien. L'image était sombre et de mauvaise qualité. On ne distinguait que des taches noires. Puis peu à peu l'image se clarifia. Il s'agissait d'une vidéo de caméra surveillance. On voyait la scène du dessus, mais la pièce était toujours plongée dans la pénombre. On entendit alors du bruit. Des pas qui se rapprochaient. Des voix graves et abruptes qui gueulaient à moitié dans une langue étrangère. Puis les bruits d'une clé dans une serrure. Une lourde porte qui s'ouvre dans un vacarme de métal rouillé. Un rayon de lumière jaune éclaira la pièce. Un homme était pendu par les poignets, tête baissée. On voyait seulement le haut brun de son crâne, les chaînes qui lui entravaient les poignets, et la peau nue et blafarde de son torse. Il ne réagit pas lorsque les hommes firent irruption dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux. L'un deux écrasa son point contre l'interrupteur et les néons grésillèrent avant d'inonder violemment la pièce d'une intense lumière blanche. Le premier, plus mince, s'adossa contre un mur, tête baissée, un chapeau cachant son visage. Le colosse s'approcha d'une démarche de camionneur, et s'arrêta devant l'homme pendu au plafond.

\- T'as intérêt à parler, sinon je te jure que tu vas passer le restant de tes jours dans cette cellule à chialer, grogna-t-il dans un anglais à couper au couteau.

Il cracha par terre.

Sa façon de rouler les R... leurs habits... la cellule... c'était le réseau terroriste russe de Moriarty, dans lequel il avait été torturé avant que Mycroft ne daigne le délivrer. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Cependant, le prisonnier ne réagit pas. L'autre fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, comme si la situation lui déplaisait quelque peu, avant de se mettre à tourner autour de lui avec lenteur, une main caressant nerveusement la barbe qui lui couvrait le menton.

\- Ca va très mal se passer pour toi, si tu ne coopères pas un peu plus que ça... _très_ très mal. Tu le sais ?

Aucune réponse. Fasciné et horrifié à la fois, Sherlock fixait les balafres, les bleus, les écorchures sur le corps de l'homme. Ca faisait visiblement un long moment qu'il était ici. Des longs cheveux noirs filasses cachaient son visage. Il était si inerte qu'un instant, le détective se demanda s'il était réellement vivant... rien n'indiquait que c'était le cas. L'homme continuait à tourner autour de lui, son poing s'écrasant contre sa paume dans un rythme si régulier qu'il en donnait la chair de poule. Puis soudain, il se rua sur le prisonnier et referma sa prise sur sa gorge en même temps que son poing allait s'enfoncer brutalement dans son ventre. Un petit cri retentit, échouant en un faible gémissement.

\- TU VAS PARLER ! Gueula le bourreau, la bouche déformée par la rage.

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sans répit sur le corps de l'homme comme sur un punching-ball vivant dont les cris de douleur finirent par s'estomper.

Finalement, le colosse se rua sur le bord pour attraper quelque chose. Une barre de fer, qu'il abattit sans pitié dans le ventre du prisonnier, lui coupant la respiration et le pliant en deux tant et si bien que des filets de sang se mirent à couler le long des bras blancs, les liens entravant ses poignets dans le mouvement trop brusque.

L'homme continua à tourner en rond, la démarche rapide et brutale.

\- DIS MOI CE QUE TU SAIS SUR SHERLOCK HOLMES !

Sherlock sursauta. La barre de fer le frappa de nouveau, lui brisant des côtes à coup sûr. Elle lacéra ses cuisses, ses tibias, son dos. Et ses hurlements inarticulés, inhumains, déchiraient le vacarme.

\- QUI EST CET ENFOIRE DE SHERLOCK HOLMES ?! Lui cracha l'homme au visage en empoignant brusquement ses cheveux. QU'EST CE QU'IL VEUT !

Alors l'homme releva la tête pour dévisager comme il pouvait son bourreau. Il saignait, suait, tremblait violemment. Les marques noires sous ses yeux luisant dévoraient son visage couvert d'hématomes. Le liquide gluant imprégnait les chaînes à ses poignets. Ses genoux avaient cédés, laissant ses jambes pendre piteusement vers le sol.

Et le sang de Sherlock se glaça dans ses veines.

\- Va te faire foutre, haleta Moriarty.

Alors, l'homme arracha un couteau de sa ceinture et le leva au-dessus de lui, prêt à le balafrer, lorsque l'autre homme s'avança et arrêta son geste vif de la main.

\- Laisse-le. Il ne parlera pas.

 _Mycroft._ C'était la voix de _Mycroft._

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que ce début vous plait, je posterais le suite demain ou, un jour prochain.**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock referma d'un coup sec l'écran de son ordinateur, sauta sur ses pieds pour reculer brusquement, renversant chaise, tasses de thé vides et divers autres objets qui s'écrasèrent sur son passage sans qu'il ne les voit.

Les yeux exorbités, il fixait l'ordinateur fermé, sa poitrine se soulevant dans un rythme effréné.

Moriarty était _MORT_. _Mort._ Il s'était fait sauter la cervelle _juste devant lui._

Il ne pouvait _pas_ être sur cette vidéo qui datait, de toute évidence, d'après son incarcération dans le réseau terroriste de... mais il ne pouvait pas... il ne pouvait pas... et Mycroft, que...

La tension augmenta dans son crâne jusqu'à faire exploser toute raison, et il perdit connaissance.

Mycroft passait un appel de la plus haute importance lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée sur son petit frère qui déboula dans la pièce avec l'énergie d'un ouragan déchaîné, suivit à la trace par un secrétaire mécontent et empressé dont les débuts de phrases ridiculement aiguës se noyaient dans le vide. La poignée en fer claqua furieusement contre le mur, arrachant certainement un bout du papier peint et du mur avec.

* * *

\- TU LE SAVAIS ! Hurla Sherlock si fort que le secrétaire recula vers la sortie, terrifié.

Mycroft devint livide.

\- Je... je vous rappelle Monsieur le ministre, lâcha-t-il d'une voix mielleuse avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Il bondit hors de son siège, posant les mains à plat sur le bureau.

\- Sherlock ! S'écria-t-il, c'était un appel important ! Tu ne peux pas rentrer ici comme bon te semble pour faire tes petits caprices ridicules d'enfant gât... !

\- LA FERME ! Le coupa Sherlock avec une violence véritable qui ne lui était pas coutumière, renversant dans un élan de rage le vase posé sur le guéridon qui explosa avec fracas sur le plancher, éparpillant dans la flaque les tulipes rouges au milieu des éclats de porcelaine. NE ME DIS PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE !

Mycroft l'étudia un instant puis fit le tour de son bureau pour s'adosser prudemment contre.

\- Sherlock, si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il se passe au lieu de hurler, je pourrais peut-être...

Mais une fois encore, celui-ci ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir. Le souffle court et bestial, il se rua sur lui pour le prendre par le col. Mycroft sursauta malgré lui, dans l'appréhension d'un coup de poing qui ne vint pas.

\- Tu m'as manipulé. TU M'AS MUNIPULE !

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

\- Sherlock, de quoi tu parles ?!

Le cadet le lâcha dans une grimace de dégoût et recula, son regard flamboyant défiant le sien. Mycroft avait horreur de ce regard. C'était le même qu'il avait jadis, lorsque son grand frère agissait d'une façon vraiment injuste. Il le connaissait assez pour deviner que cette fois-ci, c'était important.

\- Depuis quand tu sais qu'il est vivant ? Cracha Sherlock tout à track, brisant le silence.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

\- De qui est-ce que tu...

 _\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Mycroft !_ Tu sais très bien de qui je parle ! _Lui !_

Mycroft pâlit, mais se rattrapa aussitôt et croisa les bras tout en levant le menton dans un air las et supérieur.

\- Moriarty est mort, Sherlock. Il s'est tiré une balle dans le crâne juste devant toi.

Sherlock le fusilla du regard, puis il fouilla dans sa poche et jeta la clé usb sur le bureau.

\- Alors explique moi ça.

Mycroft suivit le geste de son frère avant de se saisir de l'objet.

\- J'ai du travail, Sherlock, soupira-t-il

Celui-ci ferma les yeux un instant, agité de frissons nerveux. Les poings serrés. Prêt à exploser.

\- Regarde. Cette. _Vidéo._

Mycroft l'étudia un instant. Puis, le visage impassible, il s'assit derrière son ordinateur, brancha la clé usb et enclencha la vidéo sans un mot.

Quand le silence revint dans la pièce, Mycroft releva la tête et son regard dénué d'émotion rencontra celui de Sherlock qui le transperçait.

\- J'ignore tout à fait comment tu t'es retrouvé en possession de cette...

Sherlock se rua en avant et abattit ses poings sur le bureau.

\- N'essaye pas de gagner du temps ! Je veux savoir la vérité !

Mycroft soupira et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Puis il redressa la tête dans un large sourire figé, les mains élégamment croisées sur ses genoux

\- Sherlock, tout cela est... _très compliqué._

Sherlock roula des yeux. La fureur palpitait en lui.

\- Je pense être en mesure de comprendre, rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire sarcastique.

Mycroft lui lança un regard étrange.

\- Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

\- Mycroft, la vérité, maint...

 _\- Sherlock._ Assieds-toi.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Sherlock se laissa furieusement tomber dans un fauteuil en face de son frère, triturant les accoudoirs tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Mycroft se détourna pour perdre son regard dans le vague et commença d'une voix lente :

\- J'ai découvert la vérité, _une partie de la vérité_ , lorsque j'ai détenu Moriarty. Il était... parfaitement insensible à la douleur. _Incroyablement_ , en fait. Je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit agir de la sorte, pas même toi, Sherlock. Il ne la contrôlait pas seulement, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne la ressentait pas du tout, et dieu sait pourtant que je peux être très imaginatif en terme de torture. Mais j'avais devant moi... un fantôme. Comme tu le sais, la seule chose qui l'a amené à s'ouvrir un peu, ça a été de… lui parler de toi.

 _\- De me trahir_ , rectifia Sherlock, les yeux réduits en deux fentes lui donnant un air férocement reptilien.

Mycroft hocha la tête, sans le regarder.

\- Sherlock, je lui ai confié des choses que toi et moi sommes les seuls à savoir. Des choses qui, je le savais, seraient susceptibles de te détruire, et dont il ne manquerait pas de se servir à cette fin... Étrangement, personne n'était venu le délivrer, je veux dire, aucun membre de son réseau pourtant vaste et puissant. Je le détenais depuis plusieurs semaines et le monde semblait se ficher éperdument du napoléon du crime. On n'emprisonne pas quelqu'un comme lui, pourtant. Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais Moriarty est un être imprévisible et je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, je savais qu'un jour où l'autre ça nous retomberait dessus. Le temps m'était compté, j'ai donc... fini par céder en lui confiant tout ce qu'il voulait savoir sur toi. Pourtant, un seul snipper est venu pour le délivrer, _un seul._ Au bout d'un mois. Un mois d'enfermement et de torture.

\- Sebastian Moran, trancha Sherlock.

Myrcoft lui lança un regard, sans bouger la tête, le menton au creux de la main.

\- Sebastian Moran, en effet.

Il fit une pause, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Fasciné malgré lui, l'esprit tournant à cent à l'heure, Sherlock attendit impatiemment qu'il reprenne, sa jambe s'agitant frénétiquement.

\- Pourquoi attendre tout ce temps ? Ca aurait pu se justifier si ça avait été plusieurs snipers, des hommes de son réseau, mais à ce qu'on sache Moran a toujours agi de son propre chef et non sur ordre. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Moran n'a jamais parti du réseau de Moriarty à proprement parler. S'il restait à ses côtés, c'était uniquement par fidélité et non par obligation. Ca ne collait pas. Rien ne collait. S'il avait voulu le délivrer, pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps quand j'aurais pu le tuer à n'importe quel moment ? Est-ce que Moriarty lui en avait donné l'ordre ? Dans quel but ? Supporter tout ce que je lui faisais subir jusqu'à ce moi je craque et finisse par lui raconter ce qu'il voulait ? Ca aurait pu être ça et je me suis arrêté à cette possibilité, la plus probable. Après tout, Moriarty reste Moriarty, et pas un criminel de petite envergure.

Il n'y a pas eu de représailles. Moran a menacé de te descendre si je ne le libérais pas. Il m'a donné les preuves qu'il te suivait, et peu de temps après des snipers sont venus s'installer à Baker Street. Bien sur, je les surveillais, mais tu n'étais pas à l'abri pour autant. Alors je l'ai laissé partir.

Il se leva, faisant monter le suspense, pour se diriger vers le placard duquel il sorti une bouteille de scotch. Sans lui demander son avis, il en versa deux verres dont il lui en tendit un. Sherlock l'accepta, plus à cause du malaise qui grouillait en lui depuis le visionnage de la vidéo que par réelle envie. Mycroft se rassit, et se frotta l'arcade sourcilière avant de poursuivre :

\- Une chose qui m'a interpellé, cependant...

Il attrapa un dossier sur son bureau, caché sous une pile d'autres dont il ne semblait pas avoir utilité. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il le consultait régulièrement, sans doute même très récemment, et qu'il souhaitait le cacher. Il en sorti un cliché sans même avoir à chercher, qu'il lui mit sous le nez. Sherlock s'empara de la photo et fronça les sourcils. C'était un bout de mur, sans doute celui de la cellule dans laquelle avait été enfermée Moriarty. Des bouts de son prénom, partout, qui devait se poursuivre hors du cadre. Au centre de la photo, une inscription. De drôles de symboles codés qu'il avait déjà vu quelque... le pigpen code sur son blog, laissé par Moriarty avant que tout ne commence... il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, troublé.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour traduire ce qui est écrit ici ?

Sherlock baissa le bras sur ses genoux, le cliché encore dans la main. Il déglutit, incapable de maîtriser l'émotion indéfinissable qui montait en lui. Il but son verre de scotch cul sec et le reposa brusquement sur le bureau sous le regard soucieux de Mycroft.

\- « going to kill him. Save him. » déclara celui-ci à voix haute, comme si ça rendait les choses plus délicieusement dramatiques.

Une main sur le bas du visage, Sherlock ne le regardait pas. Il ressemblait à un mauvais écolier avachi dans le bureau du directeur.

Mycroft but une gorgée, s'accouda au bureau, mains jointes, et soupira.

\- De toute évidence, c'était une menace. Il me prévenait qu'il allait te tuer. Pourquoi me prévenir, ça, je peux comprendre, Moriarty aime le jeu et ne doute jamais de sa réussite. Mais me demander de te sauver ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Je ne comprenais pas ce geste, pas plus que l'absence de sujet de sa phrase. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas utilisé la première personne du singulier, lui qui était toujours si fier de ses actes ? Si c'était une question d'économie d'énergie, il n'aurait pas rempli l'intégralité des murs de sa cellule de ton prénom...

Sherlock frissonna violemment, sans pouvoir se retenir. Mycroft fit une pause, haussa les sourcils, reprit :

\- N'ayant aucune explication, j'ai décidé d'élucider le problème par moi-même et j'ai intégré son réseau. Le fait est que Moriarty ne prend pas la peine de venir sur place, donc il n'aurait pas pu me reconnaître, et je pouvais ainsi surveiller par moi-même ce qui se passait là-bas... cependant, je me suis vite rendu compte qu'aucun d'eux ne savaient que leur boss avait été fait prisonnier. Ils le craignaient, c'est certain, mais ne le respectaient absolument pas, et ne le connaissaient pas non plus. Comme je le devais, je t'ai aidé à feindre ton... _suicide._ Puis, j'ai suivi tes faits et gestes alors que tu étais parti en quête de détruire un à un tous les réseaux de Moriarty. J'ai réussi à te retrouver en prévoyant que tu allais t'en prendre à son réseau russe au bon moment. J'ai donc intégré ce réseau, et t'ai fait t'échapper comme tu le sais, sans que personne ne le sache. Puis j'ai continué à en faire parti, pour surveiller tant que je le pouvais. En fait, ils ne te connaissaient qu'à peine. Si le but de Moriarty avait été de te détruire, et qu'ils suivaient ses ordres, ils ne savaient rien à l'époque des intentions véritables de leur patron. Nous pouvons présumer que seul Moran était au courant, et encore. Comme tu le sais ils se sont mis à suivre leurs propres règles, principalement après ton passage. Tu voulais les détruire et tu représentes encore aujourd'hui un danger de taille qu'ils cherchent à anéantir. Je n'avais pas accès à toutes les informations, bien entendu... puis un jour... un jour, on m'a demandé de suivre l'un d'eux pour aller « visiter » un prisonnier. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire. N'ayant pas le choix, j'ai accepté.

Il but une autre gorgée, cherchant à capter son regard mais Sherlock semblait loin, bien qu'il écoutait attentivement.

\- Sherlock, le secoua Mycroft d'une voix faussement maternelle, c'était lui qu'ils détenaient prisonnier.

Sherlock le foudroya de son impitoyable regard glacier. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, ce qui, il fallait en convenir, si c'était pratique, n'était pas spécialement une bonne nouvelle. Mais il continua quand même.

\- Moriarty était mort. Il _est_ mort. Aucun doute là-dessus. Nous avions nous-mêmes emporté son corps et j'ai même accepté que Sebastian Moran aille le voir. Pourtant, deux ans et quelques mois plus tard, il se trouvait juste sous mes yeux, dans un état lamentable dont je n'ai pas besoin de te faire état. Ils s'étaient retournés contre lui, cherchant à obtenir des informations sur leur ennemi public numéro 1... toi. Toute information susceptible d'accéder à toi et de te détruire. Lui ayant moi-même dit, je savais qu'il le savait, il n'avait aucune raison de se taire. Pourtant il l'a fait. J'ignore pourquoi il n'a rien dit non plus me concernant. Peut-être ne m'a-t-il même pas reconnu...

Sherlock ne bougeait pas. Parfaitement immobile, il regardait toujours fixement le sol. Pourtant, des tremblements l'agitaient, de plus en plus forts. Mycroft se leva pour se mettre devant lui afin de capter son attention, ce qui ne fonctionna pas.

\- Sherlock, je ne suis pas stupide et toi non plus. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que la seule explication possible est qu'il n'y est jamais eu qu'un seul Moriarty, mais deux. Et de toute évidence, l'un d'entre eux cherche à te protéger à tout prix. Je réfléchi là-dessus depuis... depuis deux mois, et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de...

 _\- Deux mois ?_

Sa voix était nette, tranchante. Mycroft baissa les yeux, surpris. Sherlock se leva, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du sien, le fixant avec une lueur dangereuse et un peu folle dans le regard.

\- Deux mois, Mycroft ? Et quoi d'autre, deux ans, trois ans, depuis que tu l'as retenu prisonnier ? A aucun moment tu n'as pensé, par hasard, _à me prévenir ?_

Mycroft déglutit, essaya de sourire, sans succès.

\- Sherlock... si je t'en avais parlé... je ne voulais pas...

\- Me mettre en danger ? Le coupa Sherlock dans un petit rire effroyablement sincère, mais c'est un peu tard pour penser à ça, _Mycky._

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche, n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot. Sherlock l'empoigna violemment, le bousculant contre le bureau derrière lui sans lui laisser une seule chance de s'échapper.

\- Est-il toujours en vie ? Assena-t-il froidement

Mycroft hocha la tête, hésitant.

\- je... je ne crois pas, je ne suis pas... certain.

\- Tu n'es pas certain, répéta Sherlock d'une voix neutre, le visage déformé par une expression de haine et de dégoût mêlés. Où est-ce qu'ils le retiennent ?

\- Sherlock, tu n'es pas sér... !

\- OU EST CE QU ILS LE RETIENNENT ?! Lui hurla-t-il à la figure en le cognant de nouveau contre le meuble.

Mycroft s'accrocha aux rebords du bureau.

\- Toujours au même endroit, là où tu étais.

Alors, Sherlock le lâcha et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, fit volte face pour quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées.

* * *

Ca n'avait aucun sens. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Penché par dessus la rambarde, Sherlock inspira à fond, yeux clos, pour résister à une nouvelle vague de nausée. Puis il s'essuya la bouche et se retournant dans l'autre sens, se laissa glisser vers le sol. Il tremblait et avait du mal à respirer correctement. Il n'était pas ivre comme le pensaient les gens qui passaient devant lui.

C'était juste... toutes ces informations qui fusaient en même temps, elles hurlaient, elles giclaient dans tous les sens et les rouages de son esprits grésillaient, les murs de son palais mental se fissuraient.

Il possédait l'esprit le plus intelligent du monde. Rien ou presque ne l'atteignait ni ne le déconcentrait jamais de l'essentiel.

Alors pourquoi, quand ça concernait Moriarty, avait-il autant de mal à rester calme ?

Ne supportant plus les regards, il noya son visage entre ses mains.

L'image de Moriarty, les poings cinglés par les chaînes, ensanglanté, torturé, et trouvant la force de dire à son bourreau « va te faire foutre » pour lui sauver la vie le percuta de nouveau. Il sursauta. Ses ongles marquèrent la peau de son front.

Il pouvait oublier. Se droguer, fumer, dormir pendant deux jours et en se réveillant croire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'on oublie après deux tasses de café bien corsé et une bonne douche. Oh, oui, il avait tellement envie d'oublier...

 _« Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré de première qui derrière ses grands airs a aussi peur de la réalité qu'un môme de 8 ans. »_

Il frissonna, et envoya son poing contre le sol à s'en faire saigner.

Moran avait raison. Il avait peur de la réalité. Et maintenant qu'elle lui éclatait en pleine face avec toutes ses questions sans réponses, il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. C'est ce qu'il était en train de faire, d'ailleurs. Fuir dans le dédale des rues de Londres comme un ado qui fugue. Croyait-il vraiment que ça allait régler la situation ? Pour la première fois, il n'entendit même pas la voix de Mycroft le sermonner de son petit air arrogant. Ce fut sa propre voix, claire, et nette, qui le lui dit. C'était puéril. Ca n'allait avancer à rien.

Il ne pouvait pas changer la réalité. Les faits étaient là, et il devait... il devait bien... y faire face.

Moriarty était mort ! _Mort !_ Mort depuis longtemps, mort comme un vieux souvenir douloureux, un souvenir que l'on peut laisser derrière soi avant de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Un souvenir que l'on peut oublier.

Bordel, Moriarty ne pouvait pas être prisonnier de son propre réseau, torturé par ses hommes essayant de lui soutirer des informations sur _lui_ , Sherlock Holmes, son ennemi juré. Moriarty le haïssait, c'était un monstre totalement fou et rien de plus, il n'avait aucune raison de souffrir bien plus que la mort pour lui... _sauver la vie._

Et nom d'un chien, Moriarty n'avait pas de jumeau ! C'était impossible. Il n'y a _jamais_ de jumeaux ! Scénario trop facile d'un bon petit film de famille du dimanche après-midi.

 _Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de jumeau..._

La panique l'envahit à la seule mention de cette possibilité qui se révélait de plus en plus probable.

Ce que ça cachait et signifiait... il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait même pas y réfléchir. Il devait user de toute ses forces pour bloquer son esprit en ébullition et les multiples théories qui jaillissaient dans son esprit dans un torrent d'émotions entremêlées.

Il devait en avoir le coeur net. Pas à cause de cette stupide menace de Moran, mais pour lui. Il devait savoir. Peut-être que Mycroft avait tout orchestré depuis le début ? Qu'ils avaient mis en scène tout ça ensemble, et qu'aujourd'hui Moriarty était bel et bien mort...

C'était étrange, de ressentir à la fois une si grande peur, et une si grande... non, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Ce n'était définitivement pas de la joie. Alors pourquoi, soudain, au cœur de toute cette horreur, avait-il l'impression qu'on lui injectait une dose de vie dans les veines ? Comme un sursaut intérieur, un spasme secouant la poitrine d'un patient plongé dans le coma...

Et alors il y avait l'espoir puis la détresse, le soulagement et de nouveau la détresse...

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il était Sherlock Holmes. Il s'était attaqué à tous les réseaux de Moriarty, ne restait que le dernier, il devait régler ça une bonne fois pour enfin pouvoir l'enterrer définitivement.

 _Seulement pour ça ?_

Ah, Mycroft n'avait pas tardé pour se réinstaller dans sa tête.

 _N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu fais tout ça seulement par « éthique professionnelle », Sherlock. Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu en ferais, de ton « éthique professionnelle », si c'est son corps froid que tu retrouves là-bas... son corps froid toujours pendu à ses chaînes..._

Sherlock poussa un hurlement bestial et bondit sur ses pieds pour disparaître dans les rues de Londres, direction Baker Street.

* * *

Il était en train de préparer ses affaires lorsque son téléphone portable, posé devant lui sur le drap de lit, sonna. Il jeta un regard au nom de Mycroft qui s'affichait pour la énième fois avec une ardeur désespérante, mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait d'un message. Il s'empara du téléphone et afficha le sms.

 _Ne réserve pas de billet d'avion. Nous partirons dans un jet privé que j'ai déjà réservé, après quoi nous nous rendrons là-bas en hélicoptère. Je suppose que tu as l'intention de partir dès ce soir et je n'ai aucun moyen de te retenir de te lancer dans cette mission, mais seul et à cette heure-ci, c'est du suicide. Une voiture viendra te chercher demain à 7 heure devant chez toi. Je t'accompagne. MH_

Sherlock rejeta le téléphone sur le lit dans un grognement et se concentra de nouveau sur son sac. Mais comme de toute façon, il avait fini, il s'énerva sur la fermeture éclair avant de quitter la chambre d'un pas furieux.

Même là, il fallait encore que Mycroft se débrouille pour être _là_ , pour le contrôler comme un gamin ! Comme s'il en avait besoin ! Mais c'est _lui_ qui avait détruit tous les réseaux de Moriarty, _lui_ qui avait combattu tous ces hommes, lui encore qui s'était infiltré dans leur rangs pour les neutraliser et ensuite les dénoncer. Il n'avait pas besoin de _Mycroft_ pour ça.

En même temps, qu'il soit là le rassurait étrangement, et il se haïssait pour ressentir ça.

De toute façon, il avait mieux à faire que s'inquiéter de Mycroft. Ca lui éviterait au moins un billet d'avion coûteux. Il fit chauffer de l'eau pour se servir une tasser de thé, puis se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

La panique première s'était estompée, pour laisser place à un vide désagréable et à une angoisse sourde qui rendait douloureuse chacune de ses respirations.

De toute évidence, « Moriarty » n'était pas celui qu'il pensait. Jamais Sherlock n'avait éprouvé de remords. Il avait haït, détesté, s'était détesté, mais s'en était rarement voulu pour des choses faites. Pourtant, là, maintenant, quelque chose en lui savait que si Moriarty ou qui que ce soit mourrait là bas, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, en fait...

Une évidence le frappa soudain. Dans l'éventualité – _seulement_ l'éventualité – qu'il n'y ait pas un mais deux Moriarty, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait jamais fait face à un seul homme, mais à deux.

 _« Jim ? Le Jim de l'hôpital ? »_

les yeux grands ouverts, il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Le Jim de l'hôpital et... _Richard Brook_. L'homme fragile et maladroit qu'il avait rencontré chez cette pimbêche de journaliste. « C'est votre problème, vous voulez toujours que les choses soient si intelligentes »... Et s'il n'y avait eut aucun trucage ? Et si cet homme n'avait pas fait semblant ? Du moins, dans une certaine mesure... et si Richard Brook existait « réellement » ? Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de jeter un œil à ces fameux documents...

Il bondit de son fauteuil pour se ruer à toute vitesse sur son ordinateur portable qu'il emporta avec lui sur le fauteuil, ouvrit le moteur de recherche et tapa « Richard Brook » à toute allure.

Ses yeux parcoururent les résultats. Le visage de Moriarty s'afficha. Cheveux en bataille, vêtements simples, tee-shirt gris fluide et légèrement échancré, sourire timide. Il afficha l'image en grand et plongea plus profondément dans son regard. Il y avait une lueur étrange dans ses prunelles sombres... quelque chose d'impénétrable, d'absent et de douloureux à la fois. Son visage sur l'écran devint flou, ses yeux seulement demeurèrent nettes, semblant s'agrandir... Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le même regard. Au début il avait mis ça sur le compte du talent de Moriarty, mais en y regardant de plus près il y avait quelque chose de fondamentalement différent. Perturbé, il referma l'image pour lire ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

« Richard Brook est un acteur et conteur d'une émission télévisée pour enfants.

Date de naissance inconnue. Origine Irlandaise.

Il a mis en scène et joué plusieurs pièces de théâtre pour enfants dont les dons ont été reversés à des associations caritatives contre l'enfance maltraitée. »

Sherlock cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite. Il ouvrit une vidéo. Un extrait de spectacle, sûrement.

Moriarty, ou plutôt Richard Brook, au milieu d'un cercle d'enfants excités. Il porte un masque et des cornes de dragon, et sur le fond noir de la scène l'image de flammes se reflète. Il se tord, grogne, imitant un dragon furieux et les enfants reculent, terrifiés. Puis il ôte son masque et jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui, se rapproche des enfants à pas de loups pour leur parler sur le ton de la confidence. Il est en train de raconter une histoire de chevalier.

C'est absolument ridicule, un petit spectacle pour faire sourire et faire peur aux enfants, mais pour une raison inconnue il ne clique pas sur « précédent » et fasciné, le regarde se mouvoir sur scène, moduler sa voix, tordre son corps, le transformer, devenir dragon, chevalier ou princesse et faire vivre tout cet univers imaginaire pour cette troupe d'enfants émerveillés... Puis il clique sur une autre vidéo... Il y a quelque chose, chez lui... quelque chose de _particulier_. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Quelle bonne idée, que ce soit le dragon qui tombe amoureux de la princesse et la sauve d'un chevalier profiteur qui ne veut que le pouvoir et son royaume...

 _A leur âge, tu aurais adoré être parmi eux, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il balaya cette pensée d'un froncement de sourcils et referma l'ordinateur, comme lorsqu'il était ado et que Mycroft le surprenait en train de lire des romans policiers pour adultes.

Il récupéra sa tasse de thé, but une gorgée, le regard perdu dans le vague. Richard Brook n'était certainement qu'un faux nom, cependant il devait bien admettre que ces vidéos étaient réelles. L'un des jumeaux Moriarty avait de toute évidence pris cette identité.

Était-ce le même homme qui avait prétendu être Richard Brook, ce soir là ? Et à l'hôpital ?

Il y avait quelque chose d'horrifiant à imaginer ce même homme inventer toutes ces merveilles pour les enfants et d'un autre côté commettre les crimes les plus sordides et les plus intelligents « sans se salir les mains ».

Lequel d'entre eux s'était tiré une balle juste devant lui ? Lequel d'entre eux était actuellement prisonnier de son propre réseau ?

Une autre question le saisit soudain et il sentit une vague particulièrement glacée parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

Lequel d'entre eux couchait avec Moran ?

La tasse de thé trembla entre ses mains.

Était-ce le même qui avait gravé « going to kill him. Save him » sur les murs de la cellule ? Lequel des deux avait été torturé par Mycroft ? Lequel des deux s'était assis dans son salon, en face de lui, pour boire le thé et lui promettre cette fameuse chute ? Lequel des deux avait cherché à le protéger, si ce n'était pas une manigance – ce que c'était certainement. Tout cela ne devait être qu'une foutue manigance, peut-être même que Mycroft était de mèche depuis le début, et si... s'il n'y avait jamais eu de Moriarty, mais un acteur payé par son cher frère pour le tourmenter ? Prouver à quel point son insensibilité pouvait être mise à l'épreuve... Il poussa un ricanement mauvais.

La bouche qui avait dit au bourreau « allez vous faire foutre », était-ce la même que celle qui suçait la bite de Moran ?

Il se leva d'un bond et balança la tasse de thé à moitié pleine à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle explosa contre la porte pour échouer sur le plancher sans qu'il ne lui prête la moindre attention.

Il devait se calmer. _Tout de suite._ D'où venait cette colère ?

 _Tu sais très bien d'où elle vient. Tu as l'impression d'avoir été trahi par le seul être en ce monde que tu estimes véritablement. Et maintenant qu'il y a un risque pour que tout ceci n'ait été qu'une illusion, tu es effrayé de perdre ta chère Némésis._

Sherlock tremblait. Dangereusement.

 _Au fond, tu aimais, n'est-ce pas, te savoir la seule obsession du criminel le plus dangereux de la planète ?_

Dans un hurlement de rage, il renversa d'un même élan le contenu de la table basse.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! En espérant que vous aimez !**

 **Je vous avoue qu'à ce stade de l'histoire, je ne savais pas lequel des deux je ferai survivre... J'ai vraiment vraiment hésité...**

 **Imaginez un peu que ce soit le mauvais qui survive et alors que " le bon " est mort, Sherlock découvre toute la vérité... délicieusement dramatique, isn't it ? Tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui est déjà mort et que vous avez passé votre vie à blesser, qui plus est...**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Bonne journée :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième Chapitre !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je ne considère pas qu'il y ait un bon et un mauvais Moriarty, pas dans le sens gentil méchant, plutôt dans le sens un qui est amoureux de Sherlock, l'autre pas.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos follows et favoris, ça me touche beaucoup que vous accrochiez à mon histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Les doigts jouant nerveusement sur les accoudoirs de son siège, Mycroft décroisa les jambes pour la énième fois pour les recroiser dans l'autre sens tout en jetant un regard à son petit frère qui depuis le départ de l'avion, n'avait pas bougé d'un seul muscle. Penché vers la fenêtre, jambes serrées, une main sur le menton, il fixait obstinément le ciel, sourcils froncés, regard impénétrable.

Mycroft se détourna à son tour vers la fenêtre, puis se leva pour demander qu'on leur apporte deux tasses de thé et s'assit en face de Sherlock dont les paupières ne clignèrent même pas.

Mycroft continua de le fixer un moment, puis s'écarta élégamment alors que l'homme venait déposer les boissons devant eux, accompagné d'une assiette de petits gâteaux, de sucre et d'un petit pot à lait. Mycroft versa un peu de crème puis ajouta un sucre dans sa tasse et l'amena à ses lèvres.

\- Sherlock, s'il te plaît, prend ta tasse et boit un peu, veux-tu, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce avant de boire une gorgée.

Sherlock ricana, sans détourner les yeux pour autant.

\- Arrête de faire semblant de te soucier de moi, Mycroft. Tu n'es pas maman, et au cas où tu aurais du mal à t'en rappeler, je n'ai plus 10 ans, et je ne suis pas malade.

Mrycroft soupira.

\- Sherlock, je... Arrête ça, s'il te plaît. La situation est mal choisie, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sherlock, enfin, le regarda dans les yeux. Froidement. Puis il prit sa tasse et l'amena silencieusement à ses lèvres, sans cesser de le dévisager. Mycroft cligna des yeux et détourna le regard comme si de rien n'était.

\- Dis-moi, Mycroft, s'il meurt là-bas, est-ce que tu crois que tu retrouveras le sommeil ?

Mycroft le regarda sans répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche, se troubla. Sherlock esquissa un sourire mauvais.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Ca ne t'empêchera pas de fermer l'oeil une seule seconde. Alors épargne-moi ta sollicitude écœurante.

Il y eut un silence. Myrcoft se passa la langue sur les lèvres, avala sa salive.

\- Sherlock, j'ai vu le corps mort de Moriarty et son crâne explosé, et ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. Qu'on retrouve son jumeau ou qui que ce soit mort là-bas ne m'affectera pas, c'est vrai. Mais si tel est le cas ça te détruirait, et contrairement à ce que tu t'obstines à penser, je me soucie de...

\- Ca me _détruirait ?_ Le coupa Sherlock dans un petit rire incrédule. Mycroft, j'ai _vu_ Moriarty se tirer une balle dans la tête, tu crois vraiment que le retrouver mort aujourd'hui me _détruirait ?_

Pour la première fois depuis le début du trajet, Mycroft retrouva son habituel sourire condescendant.

\- Sherlock, soupira-t-il sur le ton d'évidence d'une mère attendrie, tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas ce Moriarty là que, je te rappel, _tu_ as décidé d'aller sauver.

Sherlock détourna les yeux et se mura de nouveau dans le silence.

Mycroft avait raison, sur le coup il ne pouvait pas vraiment démentir. Mycroft fit mine de regarder à son tour par la fenêtre, puis demanda à voix basse au bout d'un moment :

\- Si jamais ça ne se passait pas comme tu l'espérais, est-ce que _toi_ , tu retrouveras le sommeil ?

Sherlock le fusilla du regard et un instant, Mycroft crut qu'il allait se jeter sur lui, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contentait de se dévisager de ses yeux réduits à deux fentes luisantes de haine.

\- Sherlock... tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps qu'on en parle ?

Le détective plissa encore plus les yeux, si c'était possible.

\- De ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Mycroft sa passa une main sur le visage, excédé.

\- De _lui_ , bien sur. De cette situation, de... de ce que tu ressens, de comment tu comptes t'y prendre exactement pour délivrer le criminel le plus dangereux d'Angleterre actuellement emprisonné par son propre réseau terroriste qui, je te le rappelle, veut ta peau.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas ce Moriarty là qu'on allait sauver, ajouta Sherlock en haussant un sourcil.

Mycroft bondit de son siège.

\- Sherlock !

Abandonnant sa tasse de thé et ses bonnes manières, il se mit à faire les cents pas.

\- Peux-tu arrêter deux secondes de te comporter comme un gamin ?! Tu n'es pas en train de fuguer au fond du jardin de papa et maman déguisé en pirate ! Tu es adulte et ce qu'on s'apprête à faire est extrêmement dangereux si ce n'est du suicide !

Sherlock se mit à rire.

\- Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit, Mycroft. Tu peux tout aussi bien rester là à prendre ton thé, ça me va très bien. Je n'ai pas plus besoin de toi aujourd'hui que toutes les autres fois.

Mycroft se laissa tomber sur le siège de plus proche, comme vidé d'énergie. Il le fixa un long moment, d'une manière très étrange qui perturba Sherlock.

\- Sherlock, j'ai conscience de n'avoir pas été un grand frère idéal. Je sais tout le mal que je t'ai fait, et...

Il ferma un instant les paupières. Sherlock voulut ricaner, mais n'y parvint pas.

\- … Et je sais que bon nombre de choses que tu endures aujourd'hui sont de ma faute. Mais je ne t'ai jamais pensé stupide. Tu es bien plus intelligent que je ne le serais jamais, et si quelqu'un peut faire ça, c'est bien toi.

Il marqua une pause, un large sourire sur les lèvres, comme pour conserver un reste de contenance après un tel aveux. Sherlock le fixait, sans trouver aucune réponse acerbe.

\- Je ne te le demande pas en tant qu'ennemi, petit frère, mais pour t'aider. Pourquoi veux-tu le sauver ?

\- Pour comprendre, répondit Sherlock presque immédiatement, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Je veux savoir si... s'il a vraiment... existé, si... !

La boule dans sa gorge refit surface, prête à exploser. Il abattit son poing sur la table :

\- JE VEUX COMPRENDRE ! Hurla-t-il.

Mycroft se rassit calmement devant lui.

\- Sherlock, crois-moi, le Moriarty que tu t'apprêtes à sauver est bien plus réel que ce que tu imagines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Mycroft le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec cette même lueur presque tendre qui lui fit détourner le regard.

\- Ce qui t'effraie, c'est de perdre la seule personne sur cette terre qui te fait te sentir moins seule. Maintenant que tu as ressenti ce que ça faisait, tu as peur que ça n'ait été qu'une illusion. Laisse-moi te dire une chose : celui que tu veux sauver n'est peut-être pas celui que tu imaginais tout ce temps. Mais crois-moi, quelqu'un qui es prêt à subir tout ce qu'il a subi dans le seul but de te l'épargner est bien plus réel que n'importe quel Moriarty à qui tu as pu faire face jusqu'alors.

Sherlock conserva le silence. L'angoisse sourde en lui ne s'apaisait pas, sans qu'il ne parvienne à en définir l'origine.

\- Tu crois que c'est de ma faute ? Demanda-t-il enfin, comme on demande la réponse à une conscience omnisciente.

Mycroft haussa les sourcils.

\- Ta faute ?

\- Oui, ma faute, oui. Ce qui lui arrive.

Les sourcils de Mycroft ne s'abaissèrent pas, dessinant des plis sur son front. Il l'observa quelques secondes avec inquiétude.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as des remords !

Les pieds de Sherlock jouèrent nerveusement sur le sol de l'avion. Il serra les poings.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Mycroft soupira de nouveau. Voilà donc la réponse : s'ils retrouvaient Moriarty mort, jamais son petit frère ne se le pardonnerait.

\- Sherlock, tu ne connaissais pas son existence, tu ne pouvais pas...

\- Peu importe. Je vais le tirer de là, et faire exposer tout le reste.

\- C'est ça, ton plan ? Faire tout exploser ?

\- Parfaitement. A 21 h 00 précise, la garde est remplacée, à ce moment-là il n'y a personne pour regarder les caméras de surveillance parce qu'ils sont en sous effectifs. Nous avons un laps de temps de 10 minutes exactement pour déposer des bombes tout autour du bâtiment et les enclencher dans le même temps – je les ai faites cette nuit. Ce qui nous laisse 25 minutes pour pénétrer à l'intérieur et sauver Moriarty. Tu faisais partie du réseau, tu fais semblant de me livrer, ils seront obligés de me conduire dans une cellule en attendant de prévenir leurs supérieurs. Tu l'assommes avant qu'il ne le fasse, peu importe comment, après quoi tu me libères et me conduis à la cellule de Moriarty, puis nous nous tirons de là le plus vite possible.

Mycroft fixait son frère, interdit.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est faisable, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock lui lança un regard.

\- Bien sur que ça l'est. Le plus grand criminel d'Angleterre s'est introduit dans tous les systèmes les plus sécurisé du pays seulement à l'aide d'une poignée de complices. Ils s'attendent à un plan très élaboré, ils concentreront donc tous leurs hommes pour se défendre contre une possible attaque de masse, alors que deux hommes seuls ont bien plus de chance de s'en tirer.

Mycroft soupira, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire reculer. Sherlock marqua un temps de pause.

\- Si tu as peur, Mycroft, tu peux parfaitement rester ici, je m'en sortirais sans toi.

\- Et si, par hasard, ils l'avaient changé de cellule ?

Sherlock hésita un instant. Bien sûr, il avait envisagé cette possibilité...

\- Alors, tu me laisses le chercher et tu t'en vas.

Mycroft le dévisagea, profondément choqué. Sherlock n'était ni plus ni moi en train d'avouer qu'il préférait exploser avec Moriarty que renoncer à le chercher.

\- Sherlock !

Celui-ci soupira.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Mycroft, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner. Mais coûte que coûte, je le fais, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Mycroft se tut pendant un petit moment.

\- Je t'accompagne, petit frère. Quel plaisir d'aller sauver celui que nous avons mis tant de temps et d'énergie à essayer de détruire !

A ces mots, Sherlock se sentit blêmir mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Au fond de son ventre, l'angoisse grouillait toujours...

* * *

Ca suintait l'humidité, le sang et la transpiration. A travers les mailles du sac en toile de jute qu'il avait sur le visage, Sherlock observait chaque détail des parois obscures dans lesquelles ils s'enfonçaient.

L'homme derrière lui qui tenait fermement son avant bras – ses poignets étant retenus par des menottes - dit soudain quelque chose en russe d'un ton fort et brutal, auquel Mycroft répondit de sa voix traînante. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, l'homme ajouta quelque chose en cherchant la bonne clé dans son trousseau. Le cœur battant, Sherlock jeta un regard anxieux à son frère.

 _Maintenant, Mycroft._

Ce n'était pas le moment pour une énième trahison, et un bref instant, Sherlock envisagea la possibilité que ce fut le cas, depuis le début. Ce qui les conduirait, lui et Moriarty – si Moriarty existait bel et bien – à une mort certaine et cette fois-ci, définitive.

Alors que l'homme avait la tête penchée vers son trousseau de clé à sa ceinture, Mycroft le contourna enfin, faisant mine d'examiner les lieux, mains croisées derrière le dos. Sherlock poussa un grognement.

 _Maintenant !_

Avant que l'homme n'ai pu réagir, Mycroft mêla ses poings et le frappa violemment derrière la nuque. La victime n'eut pas le temps de crier et s'effondra au sol tandis que Mycroft l'enjambait pour s'emparer de son pistolet et de son trousseau de clé. Puis il fonça derrière Sherlock pour défaire ses menottes et sans un mot se pencha vers l'homme pour les lui enfiler pendant que le détective se défaisait du sac qui lui recouvrait la tête.

Il jeta un sourire à Mycroft.

\- Tu savais qu'il était un peu tard pour accepter de jouer aux pirates avec moi ?

Mycroft esquissa un sourire, mais ne répondit rien. A la place, il tira sur la caméra de surveillance.

\- Nous n'avons plus que 17 minutes, et ils vont se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche dans moins de 3. Alors dépêche-toi.

Il se devança et se mit à courir dans les couloirs sous terrains, abandonnant ses habituels grands airs, et Sherlock s'élança derrière lui.

Il se souvenait de ses couloirs, et un frisson parcouru son échine.

\- Encore un peu plus loin... chuchota précipitamment Mycroft comme pour lui-même, le souffle court tant à cause du rythme que de la peur.

Ils tournèrent au coin d'un couloir et Mycroft ralentit l'allure pour lire les numéros inscrits sur le haut des cellules.

\- Cet endroit existe depuis le moyen âge, déclara-t-il, comme si c'était le lieu et le moment pour une leçon d'histoire, mais Sherlock devinait qu'il parlait pour calmer son angoisse, qui a été utilisée comme prison lors de la seconde guerre mondiale et réutilisée plus tard en base militaire secrète pendant la guerre froide.

Ses mots résonnaient avec une clarté terrifiante dans le silence des pierres humides qui les englobaient, alors que Sherlock observait les lieux en courant à moitié derrière Mycroft, les sens étrangement aiguisés.

\- Cellule 322, c'est ici.

Il rua son regard sur la cellule et comme Mycroft, les mains tremblantes, essayait d'ouvrir la porte avec une clé, il poussa un grognement bestial, lui arracha le pistolet des mains et tira à trois reprises consécutives sur la serrure avant de donner un grand coup de pied dans la porte en fer qui s'ouvrit dans un affreux bruit de métal rouillé.

\- Sherlock ! Ils vont savoir où on est !

\- Ils savent déjà où on est. On n'a pas le temps pour ça.

Il resta deux secondes interdit devant la porte ouverte devant lui, puis sans plus accorder de regard à Mycroft il avala sa salive et pénétra la cellule plongée dans la pénombre avant d'écraser son poing contre l'interrupteur – dont il connaissait l'emplacement grâce à la vidéo mais aussi parce que toutes les cellules étaient les mêmes et qu'il avait eu tout le temps de l'apprendre par cœur lorsque lui même avait été fait prisonnier.

Son cœur devenu fou cognait dans sa cage thoracique à une vitesse insupportable. Lorsque la lumière chirurgicale du néon gicla sur le corps de l'homme méconnaissable étendu au centre de la pièce, il n'arriva pas à déterminer s'il en était vraiment soulagé. Il n'était plus attaché au plafond.

 _Pas d'émotion, pas d'émotion, pas d'émotion_ , scanda-t-il violemment en lui-même en se jetant à genoux à son chevet. Mais les émotions l'agressaient brutalement, l'envahissait, perturbant sa vision. Il essaya de l'inspecter mais les blessures béantes, les lambeaux de vêtements et la chair sanguinolentes se muèrent en taches floues. Son visage même, dévoré par la barbe et les blessures, ne lui apparut pas distinctement. Il le fit basculer sur le dos et appuya deux doigts tremblant sur sa gorge, constatant que son corps n'était pas raide et que ses mains étaient attachées par des cordes.

La terreur monta, le faisant frôler la crise de panique, lorsqu'un battement faible répondit à sa pression et il expira de soulagement tandis que sa vue devenait de plus en plus claire.

\- Sherlock, il ne reste que 12 minutes ! Fit la voix de Mycroft du couloir.

Mais Sherlock ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de Moriarty, amaigri, gonflé par les coups, couverts de sang, d'hématomes et de contusions. Il posa à peine sa main sur sa joue et fit basculer son visage vers lui, constatant que ses yeux n'étaient pas complètement fermés et que du sang, coulant d'une blessure au front, les engluaient, lui obstruant la vue et l'empêchant d'ouvrir les paupières. Un haut le cœur secoua Sherlock et quelque chose comme un faible râle animal s'échappa des lèvres asséchées et fendues de celui qui un jour avait été Moriarty.

Sherlock ne prononça pas un mot. Il tremblait violemment, les membres raides, complètement immobile.

 _\- SHERLOCK !_

Il sursauta et priant pour ne pas déclencher sa mort, il glissa un bras au-dessous de lui et se penchant en avant, le fit basculer sur son épaule. Il aurait voulu le porter autrement, hélas, s'ils voulaient sortir d'ici vivant, il devait rendre la course le plus aisée possible.

Il se rua hors de la pièce et ignorant le regard réprobateur et effrayé de Mycroft, commença à courir. On entendait déjà des pas précipités tout autour comme une fourmilière géante.

\- Dépêchons-nous ! Souffla Mycroft en s'élançant dans les escaliers.

Une main ferme posée sur le dos de Moriarty, Sherlock se contenta de suivre son frère, concentrant toutes ses forces pour continuer à avancer, l'autre main serrée autour du pistolet.

Ils les talonnaient presque et ils durent changer de direction plusieurs fois pour les éviter.

Il ne restait que 5 minutes avant l'explosion. Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici immédiatement et aucun des deux ne parlaient plus, concentrés uniquement sur leur course. Deux hommes armés jaillirent devant eux en manquant de les percuter et se mirent à gueuler pour prévenir les autres. Sherlock n'hésita pas et le visage déformé par la rage, tira instantanément, transformant le reste de leurs mots en un gargouillement sanglant.

Mycroft ne fit pas la moindre remarque alors qu'ils dépassaient les corps effondrés au sol et s'empara prestement d'une de leur arme.

\- Par-là, rugit-il soudain.

Dans une énergie désespérée, ils échangèrent un regard avant de se jeter devant la porte de sortie, une petite entrée empruntée seulement par une poignée d'homme – la principale étant désormais impraticable. Sherlock glissa une main jusqu'au poignet de Moriarty pour vérifier son pouls, toujours aussi faible mais présent, tout en observant son frère se débattre avec la porte fermée.

\- Tire, Mycroft, _tire !_ C'est qu'une question de seconde avant que...

Mycroft n'attendit pas qu'il ait finit de parler et donna une pluie de coup de feu sur le verrou qui explosa. Ils se ruèrent à l'extérieur au moment même où des hommes déboulaient derrière eux. Sherlock se pencha pour éviter les tirs, puis fit volte-face et tira plusieurs fois avant de reprendre sa course. La lumière extérieure du bâtiment incendiait la nuit.

\- Ca va exploser ! Hurla-t-il en se ruant de toute ses forces vers la forêt, Mycroft sur les talons.

Il fit passer Moriarty devant lui pour le jeter presque au sol et se retournant dans un dérapage, il descendit les quelques hommes ayant réussi à les poursuivre. Puis ignorant Mycroft qui avait réussi à le rejoindre sous le couvert des arbres, il se rua au-dessus de Moriarty à l'instant même où le bruit retentissant des explosions déchirait le ciel.

Les battements de son cœur, la force de l'explosion dont la chaleur traversait ses vêtements, ses paupières fermées et crispées, ses membres tendus par l'effort pour ne pas s'appuyer contre lui et les secondes dévorées par le grondement derrière eux.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux qu'en entendant un râle tout près de lui qui n'était pas le sien. Il se redressa à quatre pattes pour observer Moriarty à travers la pénombre, étendu à moitié nu dans la neige souillée de sang. Les membres secoués de légers soubresauts nerveux, il remuait faiblement la tête en essayant sans aucun doute de dire quelque chose, mais seuls des sons à peine audibles s'échouaient sur ses lèvres. Sherlock retira précipitamment son manteau et l'en enveloppa. Un vrombissement d'hélicoptère se rapprochait.

\- Mycroft, on s'en va ! Asséna-t-il d'une voix sévère, sourcils froncés, regard fixe.

Mycroft se redressa difficilement sur ses jambes, et Sherlock ne lui accorda pas plus de regard qu'aux restes calcinés derrière eux et à tous les corps des hommes qu'ils venaient de tuer tout en soulevant Moriarty dans les bras.

Son frère le suivit des yeux, interdit, alors qu'il passait devant lui pour rejoindre l'hélicoptère. Il savait ce qu'il pensait. Ils avaient fait exploser tout un réseau terroriste – des dizaines, peut-être une centaine d'hommes, dans le seul but de sauver un homme qui n'avait aucune chance de survivre à cette journée. Moriarty allait mourir, Mycroft le savait, mais Sherlock refusait de l'envisager une seule seconde. Il se contenta de le tenir fermement contre lui pour le protéger de la force de l'air au goût de cendre brassé par les hélices de l'hélicoptère qui se posait juste devant eux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatrième chapitre**

 **Je vais faire appel à vos éventuelles connaissances médicales : Moriarty a été enfermé plusieurs mois. En plus de la deshydratation et sous nutrition ( assez pour survivre, pas assez pour vivre ) son corps a été cassé à plusieurs endroits, pas trop de torture comme on en voit dans Game of thrones ( hic ! je serais incapable de faire ça ! ) mais plutôt quelque chose de brutal, des coups violents. Il n'a pas vu la lumière du jour depuis longtemps, son corps... bref, il devrait être mort. D'épuisement, de douleur, d'infection. Moriarty étant Moriarty, pour des raisons qui seront expliquées, il a survécu. Mais si je sais où mener cette histoire, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je dois m'y prendre. J'ai écrit ce chapitre comme j'ai pu en évitant de rentrer dans les détails médicaux, cependant je pense qu'en vrai il ne pourrait plus bouger normalement... qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **J'essayerais de rester réaliste, cependant je privilégierais l'histoire plutôt que la logique.**

* * *

Mycroft n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'ils avaient décollé. Il restait là, planté contre la parois, à le fixer inutilement tandis que Sherlock déchirait les lambeaux de vêtements englués sur le corps de l'homme, qu'il avait du mal à appeler « Moriarty ».

Ce n'était pas Moriarty. Et s'il voulait découvrir qui il était, il devait le sauver. Il devait absolument le sauver.

\- Mycroft, je t'ai demandé de l'eau ! Aboya-t-il pour la troisième fois.

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un regard de Sherlock suffit à le faire taire et inclinant la tête, il tira un sac de sous un siège et fouilla précipitamment pour en tirer une bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit à son petit frère. Sherlock l'attrapa vivement et la débouchant, se pencha sur le visage de Moriarty pour en faire couler sur son front. Il retira prestement sa chemise et sans prendre la peine d'en déchirer un morceau, la trempa dans l'eau avant de l'appliquer sur ses yeux, essayant de désengluer ses paupières sans le blesser. Sa joue gauche était contusionnée et son œil violacé gonflé par les coups reçus. Sans parler des plaques de sang séché. Mais même avec ce visage, Sherlock voulait voir son regard. Il voulait qu'il ouvre les yeux et...

Une sorte de gémissement s'éleva et il sentit la main de Moriarty le frôler faiblement en tentant de...

\- Oh, bien sur ! S'écria-t-il, pardon.

Laissant le linge humide sur ses yeux, il glissa une main sous sa nuque pour soulever légèrement son visage et attrapant la bouteille sans le quitter un instant du regard, fit couler un filet d'eau entre ses lèvres. Moriarty eut un haut le cœur qui lui arracha un gémissement douloureux mais lorsque Sherlock voulut éloigner la bouteille, il poussa une plainte de protestation. Le détective cligna les paupières.

\- Attend.

Il déchira un morceau le plus propre possible de sa chemise, la trempa dans l'eau et mit délicatement le tissu entre ses lèvres. Puis il prit son inspiration et entreprit d'inspecter le reste de son corps amaigri. Il n'osait qu'à peine le toucher. Ses doigts le frôlaient à distance. Il avait de toute évidence plusieurs côtes brisées et des plaies plus ou moins profondes et non cicatrisées ni même désinfectées couvraient la majeur partie de son corps. Des marques de brûlures courraient le long de son flan, il avait une blessure plus profonde à l'épaule et ses membres glacés et blafards semblaient sans vie. Sherlock espéra que ces enfoirés n'aient pas touché en le frappant la colonne vertébrale. Il descendit souplement vers ses jambes et à travers le pantalon, palpa le plus doucement possible. Moriarty poussa un cri plus fort que les autres et pour une fois, il en fut soulagé. L'une d'entre elles devait être cassée, mais au moins ils n'avaient pas atteint la moelle épinière.

\- Mycroft, trouve l'hôpital le plus proche.

\- Sherlock, c'est trop...

\- Fait ce que je te dis !

Il se releva pour revenir vers son visage et s'agenouilla de nouveau à ses côtés, passant doucement le tissu mouillé sur ses lèvres puis dégageant celui de ses yeux, qu'il essuya précautionneusement.

 _Le laisser s'aveugler dans son propre sang. Quels salauds !_

Il se pencha par dessus lui pour attraper son manteau et l'en recouvrir de nouveau. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne pouvait faire de plus dans l'immédiat. Ses blessures étaient anciennes et le plus grave était sans doute son état général, déshydratation, sous-nutrition, blessures infectées et membres cassées laissés en l'état depuis un moment. C'était un miracle qu'il ait tenu jusque là. Un miracle, ou une horreur d'imaginer continuer à respirer après tout ça. Et peut-être, s'il s'en sortait, ne retrouverait-il jamais l'utilisation de ses membres... Il continua à essuyer ses yeux en désespoir de cause.

\- Alors, cet hôpital, Mycroft ? Fit-il sans même lever la tête, essayant en vain de retrouver le visage de Moriarty sur ce visage tuméfié dévoré par la barbe, les cheveux et le sang.

\- Il y a un hôpital à... 50 km d'ici.

\- Très bien, on y va. Le plus vite possible.

Mycroft acquiesça et disparut un instant dans le cockpit pour donner l'ordre.

\- Tient bon, on est presque arrivé, chuchota Sherlock entre ses dents serrées, tient bon.

Ca raisonnait presque comme un ordre. Mycroft revint et s'assit en silence tandis que Sherlock nettoyait toujours les yeux ensanglantés de celui qui avait été son ennemi et qu'il croyait mort depuis longtemps. Il attrapa la bouteille et le tissu sur ses lèvres pour le mouiller de nouveau lorsqu'il percuta le regard sombre posé sur lui. Il sursauta presque et en délaissa la bouteille et le morceau de chemise, sans oser faire un geste de plus ni se rapprocher pour glisser un bras derrière sa tête comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Malgré l'oeil gonflé, ce regard appartenait indéniablement à Moriarty, du moins, à l'un deux selon toute vraisemblance.

\- Sher...lock.

Ca ressemblait à peine à un son, mais Sherlock reconnu instantanément son prénom. Ses yeux bleus figés dans les prunelles d'asphaltes, il déglutit.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

Il aurait voulu dire autre chose. Par exemple, à quel moment exactement t'ai-je rencontré, qui es tu, est-ce qu'il y a bien deux jumeaux Moriarty et lequel des deux tu es ?

Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Pour l'instant, l'essentiel était de le garder en vie.

Moriarty ne pouvait pas vraiment sourire, mais il était certain que le drôle de frémissement de ses lèvres signifiait qu'il souriait.

\- T'es v'nu.

Pour la première fois, cette phrase sortie de sa bouche presque normalement, quoi que d'un ton très bas. Quelque chose en Sherlock déclencha le signal d'alarme. Les yeux à demi clos de Moriarty, son expression apaisée, sa respiration lente dont s'écoulait un léger râle continue. Il bougea et appuya deux doigts contre sa gorge.

\- Ton pouls ralentit. Tu es glacée.

Il entreprit de l'entourer un peu mieux de son manteau, ne laissant filtrer aucun interstice d'air.

\- Mycroft, une couverture !

Silence.

\- COUVERTURE !

\- Sherlock, je n'ai pas de couverture.

Sherlock bondit sur ses pieds dans un grognement exaspéré et menaçant, prêt à le frapper.

\- Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es, file moi ton manteau !

\- Sherlock... l'appela une voix faible derrière lui.

Il fit volte face et tomba de nouveau près de Moriarty qui avait réussi à tendre légèrement la main vers lui. Le sang grondait à ses oreilles alors qu'il la saisissait des deux mains. Il n'avait jamais eu le corps chaud, et à cet instant, il aurait voulu que ce soit le cas. Moriarty fondit ses yeux dans les siens et Sherlock sentit quelque chose se briser en lui comme une douleur profonde refait surface. Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, Sherlock.

Sherlock sourit, et les mots sortirent avant qu'il ne puisse lui-même comprendre leur signification.

\- Je sais, espèce de crétin.

Une lueur triste et tendre brilla dans le regard de Moriarty. Un regard que Sherlock se mit à haïr de toute les fibres de son être. Comme s'il voulait s'éteindre en emportant son image comme dernier souvenir.

Et la douleur dans la poitrine de Sherlock ne diminua pas. Des éclats du passé l'envahissaient par vague, toutes les humiliations, toute cette tristesse, toute cette haine, toutes ces solitudes qui l'avaient conduit là, aujourd'hui, dans cet hélicoptère, à tenir la main d'un Moriarty agonisant. Mais il ne mourrait pas. _Il ne mourrait pas._ Pas une seconde fois, pas pour de vrai. La réalité brutale et sanglante de l'instant, loin du jeu, du public et de l'adrénaline, le répugna. "Seulement vous et moi, et une balle que tout le monde oubliera."

 _Ca aurait pu se passer autrement._

Pourtant il ne détourna pas un instant les yeux, vivant chaque éclair de douleur qui traversaient les prunelles sombres de son vis à vis. Se noyant en lui. En silence. Dans ce regard déjà ailleurs qui, loin de vouloir lui révéler la vérité, se contentait de le dévisager comme si l'improbabilité de l'instant n'était pas un enfer plus réel que le précédent.

\- Qui es-tu ? Souffla enfin Sherlock sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Un sourire craquela les lèvres asséchées de Moriarty.

\- Juste Jim, je crois...

Il essaya de rire, n'y parvint pas. Les sourcils de Sherlock tressaillirent.

\- Le Jim de l'hôpital ?

Le sourire disparut tandis que les prunelles sombres le sondaient plus intensément. Il ne répondit pas à la question, se contentant de le fixer gravement. Les minutes passaient, et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Sherlock attrapa instantanément son visage entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- Non, reste avec moi.

Jim rouvrit difficilement les yeux.

\- Merci... d'être v'nu...

Et dans un dernier sourire, il ferma les yeux et son corps de relâcha. Sherlock l'enjamba pour le soulever dans ses bras.

\- Non non non non non, réveille-toi. _Réveille-toi !_

Il le secoua.

\- Mycroft, nous devons arriver _maintenant !_

\- Sherlock, c'est... c'est trop tard.

\- NON CE N EST PAS TROP TARD !

Et le laissant retomber contre le sol, il le gifla. Jim ouvrit des yeux vitreux en prenant une forte et difficile inspiration. Les lèvres retroussées dans une grimace féroce, Sherlock soufflait bruyamment. Il se pencha vers lui, prit son visage entre ses mains, ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant, tu entends ?! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Jim ou Moriarty ou qui que ce soit luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Sherlock gronda de frustration et d'impuissance.

\- Mycroft, l'hôpital !

\- Nous sommes presque arrivés, mais...

\- Ferme-là ! Il va s'en sortir !

Il lui tapota les joues. Une goutte de sueur roula sur sa joue pour tomber sur le visage de Moriarty dont les yeux à demi-clos menaçaient de se fermer définitivement. Pendant un instant il chercha quelque chose à dire, mais dans le silence parfait de l'hélicoptère, on entendait seulement les râles difficiles dont chacun semblait être le dernier. Mycroft les fixait, livide, debout accroché à une sangle du mur, hésitant entre s'asseoir et rejoindre son petit frère.

Sherlock l'ignora. Il se rapprocha de Moriarty, et son souffle désordonné lui balaya le visage.

\- Si j'étais à ta place, souffla-t-il d'une voix contenue, tu m'aurais dit que John Watson est en danger, parce que tu sais que j'aurais lutté contre la mort pour pouvoir le sauver.

Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Sans toi, je suis définitivement en danger.

Une sorte de frisson secoua le corps en dessous du sien, mais rien de plus. Sherlock posa sa main sur sa gorge. Son pouls ralentissait toujours... la respiration courte, il ne put que le regarder en sentant les pulsations de son cœur s'éteindre peu à peu.

\- NON ! Hurla-t-il en faisait voler son manteau à travers la pièce.

Il se plaça à côté de lui, posa ses paumes de mains jointes sur sa poitrine, et commença à exercer de légères pressions continues. Férocement.

\- Allez, bordel, REVIENS !

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, souffla en lui rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Allez ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir avant de m'avoir dit qui tu étais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner !

Ses cris se fracassaient contre les parois de l'hélicoptère et même Mycroft n'osait ni respirer trop fort ni même lui dire que c'était inutile, au risque de se recevoir un coup de poing ou une balle à coup sur.

Se mouvant avec une force brutale sur la poitrine de Moriarty, Sherlock lui lança un ultime regard désespéré.

\- JIM !

Il allait de nouveau se pencher sur lui lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, laissant sortir un souffle léger.

Essoufflé, Sherlock vérifia son pouls, qui avait reprit faiblement, et éclata d'un grand rire nerveux.

* * *

La lumière blafarde d'un réverbère, par la fenêtre, effleurait le visage de Sherlock. Le personnel de l'hôpital avait essayé en vain de le faire asseoir dans la salle d'attente, avant de le laisser rester dans le couloir, au risque de terroriser toutes les autres familles de patients. Debout devant une fenêtre, il fixait la branche nue d'un arbre secoué par le vent. Les pas de Mycroft se rapprochèrent dans le silence lugubre de la bulle qui l'enveloppait. Il se posta à côté de lui, les mains croisées derrière le dos et ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, bien que Sherlock entendisse clairement chaque tapotement de ses doigts et le bruit léger de ses chaussures alors qu'il se balançait nerveusement sur le carrelage.

\- Comment vas...

\- Oh, pitié, Mycroft, pas ça.

Mycroft soupira et se tourna vers lui, essayant d'attirer son attention.

\- J'essaye juste d'avoir une conversation avec toi, Sherlock, ce qui me paraîtrait normal suite aux... _récents événements._

Sherlock lui lança un regard.

\- Merci, Mycroft, pour m'avoir aidé à le tirer de là.

Un petit rire s'éleva dans le couloir tandis que son frère s'adossait au mur, à côté de la fenêtre.

\- Ce ne sont pas des remerciements, que je veux.

La mâchoire de Sherlock se contracta, mais il ne siffla mot.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Il s'assit sur un siège du couloir.

\- Il est toujours en soins intensifs et s'il s'en sort, il risque de passer encore plusieurs heures au bloc opératoire, ce qui nous laisse tout le temps.

\- Pour ? Parler ? Échanger, Mycroft, comme au bon vieux temps ? Lança Sherlock, acerbe. Oh pardon, laisse moi réfléchir, c'est vrai que nous n'avons _jamais_ échangé quoi que ce soit !

Mycroft se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Avec son petit frère, rien n'était jamais simple. Il redressa la tête, prêt à l'affronter cependant.

\- Je te proposerais bien de parler à quelqu'un d'autre, mais vois-tu, il n'y a personne à part moi qui accepte de supporter tes délires psychotiques et ton agressivité constante et John est bien trop occupé à l'heure qu'il est pour le faire à ma place et, de toute façon, tu sais très bien qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Écoute, je sais à quel point tu es perturbé. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me moquer de toi. Je ne me permettrais pas, pas en une telle situation.

Sherlock eut une drôle d'expression, mais ne répondit rien.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer. Demande une chambre, je te préviendrais dès qu'il y aura du nouveau.

\- Comme si j'allais réussir à dormir, répliqua Sherlock du bout des lèvres.

Il lui lança un long regard de côté.

\- Besoin d'une cigarette, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Mycroft tourna la tête et les deux frères se dévisagèrent.

\- Très bien. Il y en a dans le jet.

Sherlock approuva d'un signe de tête et les deux frères commencèrent à longer le couloir pour atteindre l'ascenseur. « Besoin d'un cigarette », c'était un code inventé lorsqu'ils étaient ados, qui signifiait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas parler ici. Une fois arrivé sur le parking, Sherlock poussa un petit rire en apercevant l'avion.

\- Ils t'ont autorisé à le laisser ici ? Quand je dis, que tu es le gouvernement britannique à toi tout seul...

Mycroft sourit discrètement alors qu'ils montaient dans le jet, à l'abri du regard des caméras de surveillances et des oreilles indiscrètes. Sherlock se laissa tomber dans un siège et attrapa la cigarette que Mycroft lui tendit avant de l'allumer pour lui.

\- Je ne te ferai pas fumer souvent Sherlock alors, profite-en.

Aspirant une bouffée, le détective ferma les yeux.

\- Alors, des nouvelles ?

Mycroft s'assit à son tour et soupira.

\- L'explosion a détruit les caméras de surveillance, et de toute façon j'ai effacé toute trace éventuelle qui pourrait leur permettre de remonter jusqu'à nous.

Sherlock hocha la tête, le regard dans le vague.

\- Bien.

\- Bien ?

Mycroft s'assit à son tour, nerveux.

\- Nous venons de commettre un attentat, Sherlock ! Nous avons fait exploser des...

 _\- Des criminels._ Nous venons de faire exploser des enfoirés de criminels, des brutes épaisses sans la moindre réflexion qui voulaient ma peau et l'ont gardé enfermé je ne sais combien de temps en le maintenant en vie juste assez pour pouvoir continuer à le torturer. J'ai été entre leurs mains, moi aussi, et grâce à toi, assez pour savoir de quoi ils sont capables. Des jours, Mycroft, des jours. J'ai cru que je n'y survivrais pas. Il l'a été pendant... Tu as vu l'état dans lequel il est ? _Tu as vu ?_

Il semblait à présent tout à fait réveillé. Penché en avant sur le bord du fauteuil, il le fixait avec une détermination sauvage. Mycroft lui lança un long regard indéfinissable, et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix sonna presque avec douceur.

\- Sherlock, depuis quand est-ce que ça t'importe ?

Touché, Sherlock haussa un sourcil et recula dans son siège, le fusillant du regard.

\- Va te faire foutre, Mycroft.

Il se leva brusquement et quitta l'appareil sans un mot de plus tandis que son frère dans un soupir se laissait tomber en arrière, perdant son visage entre ses mains.

De nouveau dans le couloir, Sherlock s'assit nerveusement par terre et s'adossa au mur. Combien d'heure resta-il là, immobile, le regard fixe et lointain, se fondant presque dans le mur dans son dos ? Les gens défilaient incessamment, des infirmiers rassuraient des enfants, des mères qui allaient accoucher et des personnes âgées qui voulaient rentrer chez elles, tout en essayant de maintenir des patients ivres. Des ambulanciers gueulaient des informations en poussant des brancards qui filaient à toute allure devant lui. Tant de bruits, de grouillement, d'informations de toute part. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, ce ne fut pas le pire. Il ne noya pas son visage entre ses mains pour étouffer les sons et l'image, il resta là, la tête reposant mollement contre le mur, le regard vague, éteint, et tout se mua en un seul bourdonnement à peine insupportable.

D'autres cris, d'autres images le hantaient.

Le corps de Moriarty, la chair à vif, la... la mort qui se glissait entre eux et pénétrait progressivement dans son regard voilé. La mort.

Avoir tué tous ces gens ne le perturbait pas le moins du monde. Mais il avait vu la mort, il l'avait senti, l'odeur dans ses narines, les frissons sur sa peau. Il avait vu de près un ennemi que même lui, Sherlock Holmes, ne pouvait pas vaincre. Il aurait préféré affronter des dizaines d'ennemis, en faire brûler une centaine de plus que de rester là, dans ce lieu immonde, à sentir la mort poisser dans chaque recoin. Ce serait moins effrayant d'imaginer la mort comme un monstre hideux et repoussant qui guette dans l'obscurité pour bondir sur sa proie. Un monstre, on peut le regarder, l'appréhender, le vaincre peut-être. Mais la réelle monstruosité de la mort nous échappe. La vérité, c'est un corps entre nos bras, et à l'intérieur de cette enveloppe de chair et de sang engluée par la mort, il y a ce combat que nous n'atteignons pas, que nous ne pouvons même pas regarder en face. Une force si absurde, si énorme que même le plus grand héros du monde n'y pourrait rien changer. Mais on la sent. On l'a sent envahir et souiller ce corps qu'on étreint inutilement pour retenir un peu, et c'est un peu de mort qui nous pénètre alors. On nous parle de la peine, on ne nous parle pas du dégoût, du corps mort et physique qui ne devient que chair.

\- Monsieur ?

La vision de Sherlock se clarifia et la silhouette devant lui devint nette. Il regarda le médecin qui le surplombait et remarqua que l'aube éclaircissait le paysage aux fenêtres et que la foule avait nettement diminuée. Aussitôt, il compris. Il avala sa salive, gardant les yeux rivés en face de lui pour ne pas lire la réponse tant redoutée dans ceux du médecin. Il l'entendit soupirer et de toute ses forces se concentra pour ne plus voir, ne plus entendre. _Il ne voulait pas._ Il ne ne voulait _surtout pas_ l'entendre prononcer ces mots « je suis désolé, Monsieur. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu ».

\- Suivez-moi, lui intima enfin le médecin dans un anglais correct bien que déformé par son accent.

Le ton était clair, net, sans intonation particulière. Sherlock se leva en grimaçant et le suivit d'un pas peu élégant dans les couloirs. Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans un bureau et le médecin, le visage parfaitement neutre – ce qui étonna Sherlock, sa maîtrise de soi était si parfaite que même lui ne parvenait pas à deviner quoi que ce soit – l'invita à entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Asseyez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il en contournant son bureau.

Sherlock l'observa tandis qu'il s'installait et mains jointes, le fixait à son tour. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier chez cet homme.

\- Asseyez-vous, répéta-t-il lentement, ses yeux clairs semblant vouloir le sonder.

Sherlock obtempéra. De toute façon, pour être honnête, il était bien trop épuisé pour le contredire et il se laissa presque tomber dans un des deux sièges faisant face au chirurgien. Il y eut un petit silence.

\- Bien, Monsieur Holmes, maintenant que nous sommes loin de toute oreille indiscrète ainsi que des caméras de surveillance, nous allons pouvoir parler librement.

Il s'accouda à son bureau. Sherlock le fusilla du regard et fronça les sourcils, jetant un bref regard autour de lui et à la blouse blanche de l'homme à la recherche d'une caméra ou microphone quelconque. Il s'attendait presque à voir les policiers débarquer pour lui passer les menottes. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du médecin.

\- N'ayez crainte, je...

\- Vous êtes médecin, coupa Sherlock en passant les étagères au crible. Ne vous fatiguez pas, mon colocataire, mon... _ancien_ colocataire est médecin également. « _N'ayez crainte, je suis médecin. »_ Une de ses phrases favorites, après « Sherlock, tu es un génie ».

Il regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux, les mains jointes sur ses jambes croisées.

\- Ou un connard, au choix, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fasse la différence.

Le sourire du médecin s'intensifia. Ses yeux gris luisaient d'amusement. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Comme je voulais dire, je suis tenu au secret professionnel, aussi n'avez-vous rien à craindre. De plus, je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes, et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous porter préjudice, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il marqua une légère pause.

\- Bien, maintenant que cela est clair, inutile de faire durer la torture plus longtemps. Votre ami est dans le coma. Au risque de vous surprendre, je devine aussi qui il est et je ne peux que... _supposer_ des liens éventuels que cette affaire entretient avec l'attentat qui a eu lieu dans la soirée d'hier.

Sherlock empoigna les accoudoirs, le visage dénué d'expression, le regard en feu.

\- Et comme je vous l'ai dit, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Mais le fait est que...

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue, son regard se voilà de fatigue et il se frotta le front de la main en expirant longuement.

\- Écoutez, j'ai passé la nuit à m'acharner à guérir votre ami. Mes collègues pensaient que c'était de la folie, qu'il mourrait de toute façon.

Un pli soucieux fendait son front. Pâle, Sherlock l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

\- Son corps est… Sa jambe gauche souffre de nombreux traumatismes, tout comme son épaule droite, son bras droit, ses côtes et ses vertèbres lombaires. Les fractures en soi auraient pu être relativement _simples_ à guérir si cela avait été fait à temps. Je ne crois pas que la moelle épinière soit touchée, cependant je peux me tromper. Je ne peux me prononcer pour l'instant sur son état vital, et s'il s'en sort je ne sais pas s'il remarchera ni s'il retrouvera une mobilité normale. Il faudra, de toute façon, de nombreux mois de rééducations. Les plaies et les brûlures étaient pour la plupart infectées, mais étonnamment pas autant que ça aurait dû l'être si on déduit le temps qu'elles sont restées ouvertes. Il dispose d'un système immunitaire impressionnant. Il est cependant en état de déshydratation et sous nutrition avancée, son organisme n'a pas été alimenté depuis…

Il s'arrêta, soupira.

\- Je vais être honnête avec vous, je connais le corps et les fractures, je sais d'où elles viennent et je sais aussi depuis quand, et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un survivre à ça. Il ne devrait pas être en vie. La douleur, à un tel niveau, ajouté à la sous nutrition… Je ne sais pas comment il a pu survivre aussi longtemps.

Il le dévisagea intensément pendant un long moment, mais Sherlock, soudain nauséeux, ne put soutenir son regard. Désormais redressé, il serrait les rebords de son siège de toutes ses forces.

\- Je veux le voir, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le médecin le dévisagea.

\- Monsieur Holmes, ce n'est pas...

\- Il est dans le coma, vous me l'avez dit vous-même. Je veux juste le voir.

Un éclair étrange traversa le regard du médecin.

\- Vous ne devez pas perdre espoir. Laissez-lui du temps.

Sherlock grogna en réponse. Le médecin se leva.

\- Je vais vous amener à lui. Mais pas plus de quelques minutes, après quoi je vous conseille vivement de vous reposer.

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Le souffle du respirateur artificiel envahissait la pièce. Malgré la fenêtre et la couleur vert bleu immonde des murs, Sherlock était persuadé qu'il aurait détesté être bloqué ici. Mais cette pensée ne suffit pas le faire sourire alors qu'il s'approchait lentement du lit. Plâtré, bandé, la moitié du visage dévoré par le tuyau du respirateur, connecté de toute part aux machines et perfusé, Jim Moriarty reposait, inerte. C'est étrange, comme il n'arrivait pas à lui donner de nom. Il se mordit les lèvres en observant son visage toujours tuméfié, et recouvert de compresses. On l'avait lavé, rasé et coupé ses cheveux très court. On ne peut pas dire qu'il le reconnaissait vraiment, mais c'était déjà mieux que...

Il avala sa salive, amorça un geste comme pour lui prendre la main, s'arrêta. I peine quelques heures, il le portait à bout de bras à travers les tunnels de son réseau terroriste qu'il avait fait exploser.

Il y a peine quelques heures... Il glissait un morceau de sa chemise mouillée entre ses lèvres, tentant de le nettoyer tant bien que mal malgré l'étendu des dégâts. Il le soutenait, lui parlait, le suppliait et lui ordonnait de ne pas le quitter... Il s'acharnait sur sa poitrine à faire redémarrer les battements de son cœur...

« Si j'étais à ta place, tu m'aurais dit que John Watson est en danger, parce que tu sais que j'aurais lutté contre la mort pour pouvoir le sauver. Sans toi, je suis définitivement en danger... »

Pris d'un sursaut, il détourna brusquement le regard et recula soudain vers la sortie, manquant de percuter le médecin devant la porte qui l'attendait, silencieux. Il se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Prévenez-moi s'il y a le moindre changement. Et veillez sur lui. Veillez _attentivement_ ou vous le regretterez.

Contre toute attente, le médecin lui sourit. Un sourire qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement et qui lui rappelait en quelque sorte la condescendance de Moran.

\- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune menace pour veillez sur mes patients, Monsieur.

Sur ce, il lui fit un geste pour l'inviter vers la sortie et Sherlock devina qu'il craignait de le laisser seul avec lui. Il serra les poings et s'enfuit à grands pas hors de la pièce.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre**

 **Le personnage du médecin n'a pas une grande importance hormis sa personnalité, j'avais besoin d'un médecin " à la Lestrade " dans tout ça, un médecin passionné qui ferait tout son possible pour sauver Moriarty, mais il n'a pas une grande importance.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 !**

 **Merci une fois encore à ceux qui suivent cette histoire.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **( la chambre d'hôtel, ça me trouble, j'ai l'impression d'être dans Supernatural xD )**

* * *

\- Tu n'avais pas à me traîner au restaurant et encore moins à me payer une chambre d'hôtel comme si j'étais un gamin, je sais parfaitement le faire moi-même ! S'exclama Sherlock, acerbe, en rentrant d'un pas furieux dans la chambre tandis que son frère refermait la porte derrière eux.

\- Oh, oui, je vois, c'est vrai que sans moi, tu fais parfaitement attention à ta santé, n'est-ce pas ? Non, petit frère, pas question. Ce soir, je veux que tu te reposes – et c'est sans discussion ! Ajouta-t-il alors que Sherlock se tournait vers lui, prêt à répliquer.

Poings serrés, celui-ci sembla mâcher de venimeuses réponses pendant un moment, avant de finalement se détourner brusquement.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche, lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Mycroft lisait à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet tandis que dans son propre lit à côté, Sherlock lui tournait le dos, fixant les lumières de la ville nocturne par la fenêtre. Il entendit Mycroft reposer son livre.

\- Sherlock... il va s'en sortir.

Sherlock souffla, sarcastique.

\- Ne perd pas ton temps à ça.

Mycroft commença une phrase, se tut finalement. Et Sherlock reprit sa contemplation silencieuse. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si complexes lorsqu'il s'agissait de Moriarty ? Il avait beau rembarrer son frère autant de fois qu'il le voulait, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait raison. La plupart du temps, du moins. Il était inquiet, beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. S'il ne survivait pas il... La vérité, c'est qu'il avait eu terriblement peur de le perdre. Pourtant, il l'avait déjà perdu... il l'avait vu se...

 _Mais l'adrénaline, John... tu as réussi à l'effacer aussi facilement qu'on efface un numéro de téléphone._

Presque comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, des méchants à combattre... C'était tellement facile de l'oublier, d'oublier à quel point il s'était senti _vivant_ lorsqu'il était là. Oh, oui, presque un soulagement. Ainsi n'avait-il même pas eu à faire le choix de le tuer ou non. Mais surtout, Moriarty emportait dans la mort la déferlante d'émotions dangereuses qu'il avait réveillé au plus profond de lui tel un monstre de lumière.

Et Moriarty disparu, le monstre s'éteignait de nouveau, englouti par les ténèbres apaisantes de son quotidien. Oui, Sherlock avait peur, effroyablement peur de lui, pas parce qu'il pouvait le détruire, mais parce qu'il pouvait le guérir. Du moins l'avait-il senti, lors de rares moments d'euphorie effrayantes.

Moriarty ne l'égalait pas seulement. Il le connaissait, il le ressentait, d'une manière qui échappait à Sherlock. Il ne voyait en lui ni le génie ni le montre. C'est rassurant, d'être un monstre, c'est comme éviter la possibilité d'être autre chose. De choisir une autre voix... les ténèbres effacent toute nécessité d'effort, toute épreuve, tout doute.

Et inlassablement Moriarty revenait dans sa vie d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme une baffe en pleine figure qui lui rappelait qui il était vraiment. Un enfant différent qui ne se moquait pas tant que ça de tout ce pouvait penser de lui... un enfant révolté qui espérait encore être accepté, aimé.

Alors pourquoi avait-il eu si... peur ? Pourquoi, à l'instant même, cette boule douloureuse logée dans son sternum qui refusait de s'apaiser et le faisait souffrir à chaque inspiration ? Comme si l'idée même de le perdre était impensable.

Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà perdu...

Mais c'était différent, n'est-ce pas ? Entre temps, tu es mort toi aussi. Tu te souviens ? Plutôt pratique, comme distraction, pour oublier ce que tu as vraiment ressenti lorsque tu as compris qu'il ne reviendrait jamais...

Et maintenant, maintenant il était là, dans cette foutu chambre d'hôtel, à espérer comme un dingue que son ennemi juré, sa _Némésis_ , s'en sorte... Et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance...

\- Sherlock, intervint soudain la voix de Mycroft, nous allons le faire transférer en Angleterre. Au plus vite. Nous le transporterons en hélicoptère et si tu veux tu pourras...

\- Quoi ?!

Sherlock se redressa dans un sursaut.

\- C'est hors de question, pas avant que... ! Bon sang, _il est dans le coma !_

Mycroft le dévisagea, soucieux.

\- Je te promets, petit frère, je te promets de prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Je ferais venir tout le matériel nécessaire, j'engagerais les médecins les plus compétents... Sherlock, nous ne parviendrons pas à garder son identité secrète bien longtemps avec pour seule assurance la belle parole de ce médecin ! Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un va... Nous devons le cacher. C'est hors de question de le laisser ici, je n'ai pas besoin de te le rappeler, tu sais très bien qui il est.

Sherlock se laissa retomber contre les oreillers et fixa le plafond.

\- Non, justement, je ne sais pas.

Mycroft s'assit sur le bord de son lit dans un soupir.

\- Tu sais très bien qui il est aux yeux du monde. Déjà que ta résurrection a fait les gros titres...

Sherlock, buté, lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais, s'énerva Mycroft, le laisser ici, pour qu'il soit au mieux étouffé par les journalistes avant même d'être guéri, au pire, tué ?!

\- Nous nous en sommes occupés. Plus personne ne veut sa mort ni la mienne.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Si, je le sais, parce que j'ai passé deux ans à m'en assurer ! Cria Sherlock, bondissant hors de son lit.

Mycroft, furieux, se leva à son tour.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, que cet homme à moitié mort à l'hôpital a encore la moindre influence quelque part ?! Hurla-t-il, Moriarty était puissant, mais, _grâce à toi_ , Moriarty est mort ! Aujourd'hui, tous ceux qui ont pris sa place – _ne me coupe pas !_ Je sais très bien que tu penses que personne ne peut prendre sa place – comme il en serait touché ! – mais le fait est qu'il ne suffit pas de plaire au grand Sherlock Holmes pour être un criminel compétent ! Si ceux-là pensent qu'il est de retour et avec lui la menace d'être encore dépassé par un cinglé à moitié mort pendant que vous jouez au chat et à la souri à travers le monde et que j'essaye de réparer les dégâts, crois-tu qu'ils hésiteront à le refroidir tout simplement parce qu'il est _le grand Moriarty ?!_

Mycroft hurlait. Il en fallait beaucoup, pour lui faire perdre sa prestance impériale, mais à l'instant il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Les poings serrés, tremblant, Sherlock le fixait, un éclat dangereux dans le regard.

\- Sherlock, pour une fois dans ta vie, s'il te plaît, soit un peu adulte. J'essaye de...

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de le regarder de nouveau.

\- J'essaye juste de te protéger, et si te protéger passe par _le_ protéger, c'est ce que je ferais. Mais si tous les deux vous pouviez avoir la décence de ne pas me compliquer la tâche en permanence, ce serait vraiment généreux de votre part.

Sur ce, avant que Sherlock ai pu en avoir l'initiative, il prit son manteau et sortit de la chambre sans éclat.

* * *

\- Mycroft Holmes.

Dans la pénombre du soir, le médecin avançait vers lui. Sa silhouette se dessinait en contre-jour d'un réverbère, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa hauteur et que son visage fusse éclairé. Fièrement dressé, Mycroft lui adressa un sourire poli et lui tendit la main.

\- Bonsoir, docteur.

Celui-ci était inquiet d'être ainsi convoqué en pleine nuit dans une ruelle obscure et pas dans un endroit public, mais Mycroft ne fit aucun commentaire quant au pistolet qui devait sans aucun doute se trouver dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

\- Pardon de vous déranger à cette heure-ci, reprit-t-il poliment, vous deviez sûrement...

\- Je sors à peine du travail, en fait, vous ne me dérangez pas.

Mycroft hocha la tête, ce qui lui donnait un air assez étrange vu son port de tête particulièrement redressé. Le médecin l'observait attentivement, de façon presque accusatrice malgré son calme apparent. Un homme de sang-froid, constata Mycroft, satisfait.

\- Bien, il se trouve que pour des raisons que, je suis sûr, vous appréhendez fort bien, moi et mon petit frère ne pouvons rester plus longtemps sur le territoire Russe. Je vous remercie de garder ce dossier sous contrôle, mais bientôt on commencera à s'interroger, et nous ne pourrons décemment pas dire que nous nous intéressons à un inconnu trouvé dans cet état par charité chrétienne. Mon petit frère n'est pas vraiment...

Il esquissa un petit sourire, auquel le médecin répondit. Il est vrai que Sherlock Holmes n'était pas homme à s'intéresser à un inconnu par charité chrétienne, ni à garder sa langue dans sa poche, et le médecin sembla d'accord avec lui.

\- Soit, reprit Mycroft. Vos collègues vont finir par parler, et même votre secret professionnel ne suffira pas à garder la police à distance. Un homme n'est pas blessé de la sorte par accident, et vous le savez très bien. C'est de la torture. N'importe quel médiocre fonctionnaire de police le constatera. Et Sherlock sera le premier interrogé. Que se passera-t-il, quand on découvrira que cet homme est James Moriarty, supposé être mort ? Après tous ce que la presse a remuée autour d'eux, la police sera plus que satisfaite de leur passer les menottes pour éclaircir une bonne fois pour toute cette affaire. Et au nom de ma santé mentale, je refuse que ces deux-là soient enfermés ensemble. OU, pire, enfermés séparément.

Le médecin semblait le sonder de son regard inquisiteur. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche, lui en proposa une que Mycroft accepta, l'alluma pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Mycroft souffla lentement la fumée que l'on voyait s'évaporer et se décomposer dans le halo de lumière du réverbère au-dessus d'eux.

\- Je veux le faire transférer en Angleterre, dans mes propres appartements.

\- Dans vos propres appartements ? Répéta le médecin, goguenard. Et je suppose que vous avez du matériel médical, des infirmières et médecins à disposition ?

Mycroft lui adressa un sourire condescendant.

\- Tout cela n'est que... _formalité._ J'arrangerais cela dès que l'affaire sera entendue.

Le médecin poussa un petit rire amer tout en détournant la tête.

\- Mon dieu. Pas étonnant que votre frère ne vous supporte pas.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil et redressa légèrement le menton.

\- En fait, j'avais besoin de vous pour...

\- Pour donner mon accord et organiser le transfert, bien entendu.

Surpris par la rapidité d'esprit de l'homme, Mycroft hocha lentement la tête et l'observa. L'idée n'enchantait clairement pas le médecin qui regardait ailleurs, sourcils froncés.

\- Bien sûr, minauda Mycroft, je vous payerais en échange une somme conséqu...

\- Je me fous royalement de votre fric, Mycroft Holmes! Le coupa brutalement le médecin en lui faisant face tout à coup. Aux dernières nouvelles, Moriarty n'est pas vraiment l'ami de votre frère. Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour qu'il se souci tellement de lui à présent ? Pardonnez-moi, si la santé de mon patient passe avant vos chèques. L'honneur ne s'achète pas, Monsieur Holmes.

Mycroft soupira.

\- Puisque vous me paraissez tellement au courant, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que James Moriarty mérite d'être sauvé ?

Le médecin mit un moment à répondre, jeta sa cigarette à terre pour l'écraser sous la semelle de sa chaussure avant de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Moriarty est un homme intrigant. J'ai commencé à m'intéresser à ses faits et gestes lorsqu'on l'a vu dans la presse. Je ne sais pas, quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire, et encore, je n'en sais pas plus. Je dois dire que c'était une sorte de... passe temps, de rechercher des informations sur les deux plus grands génies de notre époque.

Il poussa une sorte de rire.

\- Le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, avec tout mon respect, Monsieur Holmes, ne me faites pas croire que votre petit frère est le _gentil_ dans cette histoire. Qui me dit qu'il ne lui tirera pas une balle dans la tête une fois en Angleterre, hum ?

\- Effectivement, c'est un peu plus compliqué que _gentil_ et _méchant_ en ce qui concerne Sherlock et Moriarty, rétorqua Mycroft.

Il fit une pause, hésitant.

\- Ecoutez, Docteur, en ce qui me concerne, je me fiche royalement du sort de Moriarty. Mais j'ai vu Sherlock tout risquer pour le sauver, je l'ai vu s'acharner sur son corps pour le garder en vie et le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner. Croyez moi, mon petit frère n'est peut-être pas un gentil, mais il me tuerait plutôt que de le voir mourir, à l'heure qu'il est.

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans les yeux du médecin.

\- Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyez, n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft regarda en l'air, un sourire coupable sur les lèvres.

\- En effet.

Il écrasa sa cigarette.

\- En fait, docteur, je pensais que vous seriez le plus approprié pour nous accompagner en Angleterre et veiller au rétablissement de notre ami.

Un groupe de jeunes passèrent bruyamment dans la ruelle. Lorsque le silence revint, le médecin le dévisagea de son regard perçant.

\- Et pourvoir garder un œil sur moi, hum ?

\- Vous êtes un homme intelligent, docteur, je suis sûr que vous comprenez fort bien, répliqua calmement Mycroft. De plus, il me semble que vous êtes la personne la plus appropriée à cette tâche.

Un silence passa. Le médecin, perdu dans ses pensées, semblait mâcher ses mots.

\- Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne vous ennuyez pas ici, insista Mycroft. Avoir la vie et la mort entre les mains, l'adrénaline du bloc, ça ne vous suffit plus. Voilà pourquoi vous vous intéressez tant à mon petit frère. Qu'avez-vous à perdre à accepter ma proposition ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez quelqu'un à qui manquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Le médecin tourna le regard dans sa direction et le transperça longuement.

\- Bien. J'accepte. A une condition.

Il s'approcha de façon à lui faire face. Plus grand que Mycroft, il le dominait, l'obligeant à reculer contre le mur de la ruelle.

\- Je suis un homme libre, Mycroft Holmes, menaça-t-il à voix basse, essayez de m'enfermer, de me contrôler ou me contraindre à quoi que ce soit, et vous en payerez les conséquences.

Ils se défièrent du regard.

\- Est-ce qu'on est d'accord ?

Mycroft hocha la tête et lui présenta sa main.

\- Entendu, docteur.

* * *

Penché sur le brancard, le médecin vérifiait l'état de son patient depuis la quatrième fois depuis qu'ils avaient décollé. Assis sur le côté, raide, Sherlock fixait l'homme étendu sous la couverture de survie. Il poussa un soupir et détourna la tête pour regarder à travers le minuscule hublot. Le médecin lui jeta un bref regard.

\- Ses constantes sont normales.

Sherlock cligna seulement des paupières, et le médecin se rapprocha pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, bien que Sherlock lui tournât presque le dos. Un silence passa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Sherlock Holmes ?

Sherlock se repositionna, reprenant sa position droite.

\- Nous sommes dans un hélicoptère pour le transfert médical de Moriarty qui se trouve être dans le coma et je suis en train de parler à un médecin que je ne connaissais pas il y a 48 heures.

Le médecin sourit, amusé.

\- Non, qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que vous... teniez tant à le sauver ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Je m'ennuyais.

\- C'est faux. Vous avez risqué votre vie pour sauver la sienne. On ne fait pas ça par simple ennui.

Le regard de Sherlock s'égara sur le tuyau à l'intérieur de la bouche de Moriarty qui le reliait aux machines. Normalement, on ne déplace pas un patient dans un état aussi critique lorsqu'on peut l'éviter.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de tout ce qu'il a enduré pour me garder en vie, déclara-t-il d'une voix basse presque destinée à lui seul. Et je ne sais même pas qui il est exactement.

Le médecin se pencha en avant, s'accoudant à ses genoux.

\- Il peut ne jamais se réveiller, vous le savez. Dans ces cas-là, il faudra...

\- Taisez-vous.

Les mâchoires crispées, Sherlock serra les poings.

\- Personne ne croyait qu'il s'en sortirait jusque-là, et il s'en est sorti. Il est Moriarty. Il va se réveiller.

* * *

Ca faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient rentré et Moriarty ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Sherlock n'était pas resté ni n'était retourné le visiter. Il avait passé ses journées à chercher une quelconque trace, quelque part, des frères Moriarty, il avait cherché tout ce qu'on pouvait chercher sur Richard Brook et toujours pas le moindre début de piste. Même dans le coma, Moriarty réussissait à le battre. Assis dans son fauteuil que ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement, Sherlock jeta un regard à son téléphone portable. Il le fixa pendant un instant, puis sauta sur ses pieds et se rua sur l'appareil.

 _Rendez-vous au Green Horse, tout de suite. Je sais que c'est votre numéro, vous n'auriez pas eu l'intelligence d'utiliser un numéro unique. S.H._

Moran n'avait pas répondu, cependant Sherlock était persuadé qu'il viendrait quand même – l'ancien militaire était un homme d'honneur.

Sherlock s'assit à la même table que la dernière fois en commandant un whisky. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ca lui avait échappé, sans doute. Besoin de quelque chose de fort. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et observa la pluie qui battait la vitre dans une musique presque rassurante. Lorsque la sonnerie de la porte retentit, il sut que c'est Moran sans même tourner la tête, cependant il ne le regarda pas plus lorsque celui-ci prit place en face de lui. Le militaire l'observa un instant, soupira, interpela de loin un serveur pour commander un Whisky.

\- On ne devait pas se revoir. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

 _Clair, net, direct. Habitué aux ordres._ Sherlock abandonna la contemplation des gouttes de pluie pour dévisager Moran d'un regard glacial.

\- J'ai besoin de réponses.

Aucun d'eux ne quitta leur combat visuel lorsque le serveur vint déposer la boisson.

\- Vous l'avez fait ?

\- Oui.

Moran joua avec les glaçons de son verre un instant, releva la tête vers lui.

\- Alors ?

Une certaine inquiétude transparaissait dans sa voix, dans son regard. Sherlock plissa les yeux.

\- Alors je l'ai sauvé. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez déjà les détails.

Mais il ne répondait pas à la question qui hantait son vis-à-vis. Sherlock soupira.

\- Il est dans le coma, finit-il par avouer, sa voix lasse privée de la morve qui l'animait jusqu'alors.

Moran hocha la tête en avalant d'un trait la moitié de son verre, presque comme s'il avait oublié sa présence. Sherlock, tendu, but une gorgée.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Moran sans lever les yeux.

Il essayait de demander ça comme on demanderait un fait comme un autre, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Inutile de préciser qu'avouer _qu'il ne savait pas_ quelque chose à un homme qu'il méprisait autant était une épreuve en soi.

\- Bon, enchaîna Moran d'un ton sec, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, alors ? Pour reprendre votre expression, je doute que vous m'ayez fait venir pour le plaisir de m'offrir un verre ?

Sherlock hésita un instant avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

\- J'ai besoin de réponses, admit-il, bien que sa voix sonnât plutôt comme un ordre que comme une demande.

\- De réponses ?

Moran le dévisagea, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

\- Vous voulez dire que le grand Sherlock Holmes a besoin de mon aide ? Mon dieu, vos aventures en Russie vous ont vraiment tapé sur le système, à ce que je vois !

Sherlock demeura de marbre. Le regard perçant et fixe, il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

\- Moriarty s'est tiré une balle dans le cerveau il y a deux ans juste devant moi. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une image que je pourrais oublier.

Moran grimaça et sembla disparaître dans son verre de whisky.

\- Vous parliez d'un secret. Hé bien, j'attends. Quel secret justifie que deux ans après sa mort, Moriarty soit emprisonné par son propre réseau et supporte la torture pour _me_ sauver la vie ?

Moran leva la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Je pensais que vous auriez déjà tout un grand discours sous la manche et que vous m'assommeriez avec. Ce n'est pas trop difficile, dites-moi, d'être celui qui ne sais pas ?

\- Mes conclusions sont les miennes, je ne veux pas vous influencer.

Il posa brusquement quelques pièces sur la table tout en finissant d'un trait son verre de whisky.

\- Je vous attends dehors.

Moran le rejoignit sous la pluie quelques instants plus tard, et sans faire aucun commentaire ils commencèrent à marcher. Le militaire fumait, soucieux.

\- Je suppose que vous avez compris qu'il ne s'agissait non pas d'un Moriarty mais de jumeaux.

Il soupira.

\- Vous savez que je suis en train de trahir l'homme que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et Sherlock le vit porter la main à la balle qui pendait à son cou.

\- Donc vous étiez amoureux de James qui est mort sur le toit de st Barth.

Moran s'arrêta net et Sherlock fit volte-face à contre cœur au bout de quelques mètres pour regarder l'homme qui le dévisageait avec incrédulité.

\- Bon sang ! S'exclama-t-il, choqué. Vous ignoriez lequel des deux était mort, et lequel des deux...

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous étiez jaloux.

Sherlock roula des yeux.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule !

Ils continuèrent à avancer.

\- Vous étiez jaloux, insista Moran, et cette découverte semblait lui redonner le sourire.

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il avait ressenti une jalousie extrême en apprenant que Moran était l'amant de Moriarty et ne pouvait pas nier être infiniment rassuré que ce ne soit pas le cas de celui qui n'était pas mort – _pas encore._ Cette dernière pensée lui noua la gorge.

\- Bien, enchaîna-t-il, je comprends que vous n'ayez pas envie de le trahir, mais ce Moriarty-là est mort. Vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez plus aucune raison de me tenir dans le secret. Vous agissiez donc contre vos principes, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être est-il temps que vous agissiez selon ce que vous estimez juste.

Moran fit la grimace et Sherlock sut qu'il avait touché sa cible. Moran soupira.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous raconter les détails sordides. Même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas. J'ai eu la chance ou la malchance de passer suffisamment de temps à côté de James pour connaître leur secret, mais jamais je n'ai percé tous leurs mystères et à vrai dire, je ne tenais pas à ce que ce soit le cas. J'ai vu et fait beaucoup de choses horribles dans ma vie, mais eux... c'est différent. Quelque chose à votre mesure, sûrement.

Il eut un petit rictus amer à mi-chemin de l'amusement.

\- Je vais être honnête avec vous, je ne me suis jamais intéressé plus que ça à Jim. Je savais ce qu'il vivait, et je savais que ce n'était pas bien, mais… mais j'avais James et j'ai juste... Laissé aller. Je m'en veux, ok ? Et c'est pour ça que je vous en ai parlé, pour me racheter. James exerçait une sorte de pouvoir malsain sur lui. Il était si vivant et Jim paraissait toujours... tellement absent, tellement... insensible. La douleur, rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il était… bizarre. James était parfois cruel, mais Jim, c'était différent. La vie, la mort, le meurtre, il ne l'envisageait pas de la même façon que nous. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était fou, qu'il avait une sorte de... démence psychotique. Un lien étrange les unissait, un lien qu'eux seuls comprenaient. James ne supportait pas que Jim lui échappe. Il voulait le posséder. En fait, il le possédait comme je n'ai jamais vu personne posséder un autre être humain et qui dépasse notre entendement. Je ne vous en parlerais pas plus, si Jim s'en sort et décide de vous en parler, alors, libre à lui, moi je n'en dirais pas plus. Mais puisque vous me le dites, alors, j'estime juste de vous dire la vérité. Aussi loin que je l'ai connu, Jim était amoureux de vous, follement amoureux. Il a essayé plusieurs fois de vous atteindre et chaque fois il l'a payé.

Livide, Sherlock s'était immobilisé.

\- Vous... vous vou-l...

Il bafouilla. Cligna des paupières.

\- Dites-moi, lâcha-t-il d'un ton bref, yeux clos.

Moran lui lança un regard.

\- C'est inutile.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux.

\- Vous me haïssez, alors ne m'épargnez pas et dites-moi la vérité.

\- Les commentaires sur votre blog étaient les siens. Il a essayé de nombreuses fois de rentrer en contact avec vous, mais...

\- Mais je n'ai jamais daigné y accorder d'importance, acheva Sherlock à sa place.

Il avança vers un banc qui se trouvait là et au milieu du parc désert, s'assit, rejoint par Moran.

\- Continuez.

Moran hésita un instant, puis poursuivit :

\- C'est lui aussi que vous avez vu … à l'hôpital, il me semble. Ce n'était pas une ruse de James contrairement à ce qu'il vous a laissé croire. Plus tard Jim a fait en sorte de se faire capturer par votre frère en espérant vous atteindre de cette manière, et...

\- Il a fait exprès de se faire capturer, le coupa Sherlock d'une voix blanche. Mais il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il savait que Mycroft le torturerait.

Moran haussa les épaules.

\- Oui, il le savait. Il était prêt à tout. James était obsédé par vous détruire parce que vous étiez la seule choser entre Jim et lui et Jim... il voulait vous protéger, à tout prix. Il a réussi à extorquer à Mycroft des informations sur vous, je suppose qu'il n'a pas pu résister, hélas s'il est capable de supporter toutes les tortures, il ne pouvait rien refuser à James. Il lui a dit tout ce qu'il avait appris sur vous.

Sherlock demeura silencieux quelques minutes, à écouter la pluie qui tombait sur les allées ensablées du parc.

\- Et Richard Brook ?

\- Richard Brook est une fausse identité, bien sûr, qu'il a pris pour faire ce qu'il aimait, le théâtre, les enfants, une liberté que James lui a accordée, en partie parce que ça lui servait de couverture lorsqu'il en avait besoin. C'est Jim que vous avez vu ce soir-là. Il agissait sur ordre de son frère.

Les épaules de Sherlock retombaient, lasses, et il ne chercha pas à essuyer la pluie qui trempait ses cheveux et coulait sur son visage. Moran demeurait silencieux.

\- Depuis combien de temps Jim me connaît-il ? Demanda Sherlock d'une voix lente et grave, soudain pris d'un effroyable doute.

Moran lui lança un regard.

\- Vous ne le savez pas ?

Il paraissait ne pas y croire. Sherlock répondit à son regard sans parvenir à chasser l'effroi de son visage.

\- Mon dieu... murmura Moran.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de moquerie ni dans sa voix ni dans ses yeux. Il semblait simplement horrifié.

\- Je pensais que...

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Je pensais que c'était évident. Alors vous avez réellement passé toutes ses années sans avoir la moindre idée de son existence ? Mon dieu, Jim... _Mon dieu._

Sherlock inspira fortement d'impatience, ferma les yeux.

\- Dites-moi ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

\- J'ignore la date exacte mais, depuis l'adolescence... Carl Powers, enfin, vous avez forcément... !

A en voir l'expression de Sherlock, non, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais _daigné_ y réfléchir. Tout ce qui importait sur le moment était l'excitation du jeu, de gagner et jamais il n'avait envisagé que Moriarty puisse être autre chose que ce qu'il voyait... ça faisait bien trop peur. Moran avala sa salive, éclata d'un petit rire nerveux.

\- Bon sang, nous ferions une bonne tragédie Grecque, avec tout ça !

Ce qui ne fit absolument pas sourire Sherlock.

\- Vous voulez dire que depuis tout ce temps...

Un frisson parcourut son visage et Moran après l'avoir observé un peu trop attentivement détourna la tête, par respect. Après tout, Jim avait peut-être eu raison : Sherlock n'était peut-être pas aussi insensible que ça.

Sherlock frissonna.

 _Depuis tout ce temps j'étais seul. J'ai grandi dans la souffrance du poids de ma solitude, et ce n'était qu'une illusion._

Son visage redevint de marbre.

\- Bien, merci pour votre coopération, lâcha-t-il sèchement avant de se relever et de réajuster son manteau, déjà prêt à partir.

Moran ne s'y attendait pas, visiblement.

\- Attendez ! S'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Sherlock s'arrêta et il en profita pour fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche d'un papier et d'un stylo. Il écrivit rapidement quelque chose sur le bout de papier de courses froissé trouvé au fond de sa poche et le tendit à Sherlock qui s'en empara lentement.

Ils se dévisagèrent.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, Sherlock Holmes. Jim Moriarty n'est pas un ange. Si James refusait de se salir les mains, qui faisait le sale boulot, à votre avis ?

Sherlock ne détourna pas le regard ni se troubla. Il se moquait éperdument de savoir combien de personnes Jim Moriarty avait assassiné, enlevé, torturé. A vrai dire, cela aurait même tendance à le rassurer, et un instant, une sorte de compréhension mutuelle s'installa entre les deux hommes.

\- Dites-moi s'il s'en sort, ok ?

Sherlock hocha la tête et s'éloigna sous la pluie, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau. Bientôt sa silhouette ne fut plus qu'une longue tâche noire dans la brume.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, merci à ceux qui laisseront des reviews.**

 **à la prochaine, bisous à tous !**

 **Petite curiosité personnelle, bien que je sache dans quelle direction mener cette histoire, vos avis m'intéressent : si c'était à vous d'écrire la suite, qu'est-ce que vous en feriez ? ( de Sherlock et Jim comme de James et Jim, leur passé et tout ) ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Alors, contrairement aux apparences, je n'ai pas du tout abandonné cette fic, c'était juste difficile avec les cours puis les examens...**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu particulier, mais à mon sens pas plus que la série qui je suis sure serait capable de partir dans un délire du style ^^**

 **Je ne vous ferai pas une grande analyse sur le final de Sherlock ... je suis juste hyper déçue, et en colère aussi, parce qu'il avait tellement à exploiter sur Moriarty... pour qu'au final il soit relégué au second plan derrière un méchant puis l'autre et même derrière Eurus ( Euros ?) dans un épisode sensé s'appeler " the final problem " ... bref, mon Jim me manque et ma seule consolation est de me dire que puisqu'ils ne font pas ce qui pourrait être fantastique, hé bien, je m'en chargerais.**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre comme j'ai aimé l'écrire ! ( et en plus j'ai du réécrire tout un passage qui s'était effacé la joie xD )**

 **Merci de continuer à me suivre et merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

Le mot laissé par Moran était une adresse, l'adresse d'une maison dans les quartiers les plus défavorables de Londres. Enfin, une maison, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Inutile de pousser la réflexion plus avant pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où avait grandi les jumeaux Moriarty. Le lieu était abandonné et les murs délabrés tombaient en ruine. Lorsque Sherlock poussa la porte qui semblait proche de crier grâce, les meubles, tout était encore là, en friche, abîmé par le temps, mais encore debout, comme les vestiges d'une guerre depuis longtemps perdue. Sherlock avança dans la maison, blême, frôlant des yeux les murs sans toucher quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'il regardait une bouteille de bière cassée débordant de cendres de cigarettes en équilibre sur un meuble de récup' branlant, son pied heurta quelque chose et il se pencha instinctivement pour observer de plus près. Il s'agissait d'une poignée, la poignée d'une trappe encastrée dans le plancher. Pourquoi s'immobilisa-t-il à cet instant précis, saisi d'une vague d'effroi ? Sa main tremblante quitta la poignée pour la reprendre quelques instants plus tard et la tirer d'un mouvement décidé. Il recula précipitamment, le nez dans le creux du coude et les yeux plissés pour se protéger du nuage de poussière qui s'en échappa, puis fouilla dans sa poche pour tirer la lampe torche qu'il avait apportée et faisant fi du dégoût qui l'envahissait, avança dans les escaliers étroits qui descendaient dans l'obscurité.

Arrivé en bas, il dirigea la lampe sur les parois à la recherche d'un interrupteur, dans l'espoir qu'il marche encore. Effectivement, lorsqu'il le trouva, une lumière blafarde éclaira l'endroit. Il se retourna pour observer la pièce. C'était un sous sol aménagé, à peine habitable, à vrai dire, plus proche de la prison de guerre que de la chambre. Les murs de pierres suintaient d'humidité, parsemés par endroit de toiles d'araignées. Un petit lit une place était posé dans un coin, simple matelas posé sur un sommier précaire en fer rouillé. Le drap blanc n'était qu'un pale souvenir, et la couverture en laine était mangée par les insectes. Une vieille lampe de chevet était posée à côté, sur une caisse renversée. Des montagnes de livres poussiéreux étaient restés intactes, soigneusement posés à côté du lit. En face, une table servant de bureau, sur laquelle s'éparpillait livres et cahiers désormais rongés par le temps. Figé au bas du court escalier, Sherlock passa un temps infini à observer les tuyaux qui courraient au plafond, chaque éclat des murs, chaque grain de poussière. C'est alors qu'un détail attira son attention : quelque chose dépassait de l'oreiller en lambeau, quelque chose comme...

il dégagea le livre poussiéreux, l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Ce n'était pas un livre, mais un journal. Les lignes se brouillèrent devant ses yeux et il se laissa tomber à genoux sur la pierre froide. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux vers les pages élimées, et l'écriture brouillonne devint nette. Voyage dans le passé...

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur l'ombre de Sherlock qui se détachait à peine dans la pénombre du couloir. Mycroft se leva de son fauteuil pour s'avancer vers lui, hésitant, et le médecin posa son verre de whisky pour se redresser à son tour.

\- Sherlock ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sherlock s'avança dans la lumière chaude de la pièce qui se difusait sur le parquet ciré de son ainé. Il avait le teint pâle, un peu maladif, le regard lointain et les lèvres serrées.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il seulement sur le ton de l'exigence sans prendre la peine de répondre à son frère.

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le médecin le devança.

\- Vous avez un sacré culot, Sherlock Holmes, de revenir ici après une semaine d'absence totale sans même répondre aux questions qu'on a la gentillesse de vous poser.

Sherlock plissa les yeux dans la direction de l'homme, comme outré par l'intervention. Mycroft soupira et remercia le docteur d'un sourire un peu crispé.

\- Tout va bien, docteur, inutile de...

\- Non, bon sang, tout ne va pas bien ! S'emporta l'homme. J'ai abandonné mon poste, ma maison, _ma vie_ , pour vous suivre ici, et tout ça pour que cet...

Il fit un geste vague en direction de Sherlock qui haussa un sourcil revêche, manton dressé.

\- ... et tout ça pour que cet enfoiré disparaisse on ne sait ou pendant _une semaine !_

Il fit un pas vers Sherlock, le fusillant du regard.

\- Vous savez ce qui se peut passer, en une semaine ? Vous n'avez aucune idée des efforts continuels qu'il faut faire pour maintenir un patient en vie dans un état aussi grave. Il aurait pu mourir cent fois, j'espère au moins que vous en avez conscience.

Sur ce, il jeta un regard à Mycroft avant de passer devant Sherlock pour s'éloigner à pas vifs de la pièce. Mycroft pris une grande inspiration avant d'afficher un sourire de façade à son frère figé sur le pas de la porte.

\- Il a son caractère, mais c'est un homme d'honneur. Il ne l'a pas quitté une seule nuit, il est compréhensible qu'il soit donc un peu... tendu.

Sherlock baissa les yeux vers lui.

\- Hum. A ce que je vois, ta cohabitation avec le docteur se passe à merveille, tu en arrives même à éprouver de la compassion pour ton prochain.

Il esquissa un léger sourire auquel Mycroft répondit, du coin des lèvres.

\- Alors, comment va-t-il ?

Le mobilier ancien du vaste salon de son frère devint soudain particulièrement intéressant. Mycroft haussa les sourcils d'un air las.

\- Que veux tu que je te réponde, Sherlock. Il est en vie, pour l'instant. A peine. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Il faut croire que la médecine a ses limites...

\- Ou alors il faut croire qu'il ne voit pas de raisons de revenir, marmonna Sherlock entre ses dents.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Emmène moi à lui.

* * *

L'infernal souffle du respirateur artificiel glaça Sherlock dès lors qu'il rentra dans la pièce. Mycroft n'avait pas menti : tout avait été mis en oeuvre pour le rétablissement du patient, jusque dans les moindes détails. Le choix de la chambre avait été pris en compte - elle était bien placée, de nombreuses fenêtres laissant rentrer la lumière du jour. Un grand lit, un drap et une couverture douce, simplement remontés jusqu'à son ventre, parfaitement bordés. Il faisait une température élevée, que la peau nu de son torse recouvert de bandages supportait sans mal. On avait fait transporter des machines et tout un arsenal de matériel médical, presque anodins dans la pièce.

Sherlock avala sa salive et avança, d'un pas après l'autre.

Il avait peur. Il n'était pas venu parce qu'il avait peur. Parce que se plonger dans les recherches, même si c'était vain, était plus rassurant que de se confronter à ce corps mourant, diminué, presque déjà froid et maintenu à peine en vie par des machines.

Et, par conséquent, faire face à l'inévitable. La déferlente d'émotions qu'il sentait déjà briller derrière ses paupières, trembler dans chaque muscle de son corps.

Moriarty ne pouvait pas mourir.

Pas après ce qu'il avait découvert.

Pas après une vie de souffrance dont il était, selon toute vraisemblance, en partie responsable.

Jim ne pouvait pas mourir.

Et Sherlock ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Peu importe à quel point il le voulait, peu importe qu'il soit capable de déchifrer la vie entière d'une personne en une seconde juste en la voyant rentrer dans la pièce.

Cet homme dans ce lit, il n'avait pas été capable de le lire. Pas plus qu'il n'était capable, aujourd'hui, de l'arracher des griffes de la mort.

\- Hey.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit, tordant ses mains l'une dans l'autre. Un sourire nerveux étira ses lèvres.

\- Je devrais t'appeller Jim ? Moriarty sonne... étrangement, maintenant.

Il renifla, son regard restant fixé sur les couvertures pour ne pas regarder le corps qui se trouvait dessous. Mais le bras attirait bien trop son attention, et il finit par lever les yeux.

A la lumière de cette pièce, en ce jour précis, le corps lui sembla soudain plus réel qu'une semaine auparavant. Chaque blessure sur sa peau meurtrie prenait une teinte particulière, comme un paysage en noir et blanc devenant couleur. Il n'avait plus besoin de chercher le visage de sa néménis : c'était lui, dans chaque grain blessé de sa chair. Pourtant son corps avait perdu de sa mince rondeur de jadis. Il était maigre et pâle, pas comme ces images de squelette ambulant des camps de concentration, cependant, assez pour que cela se remarque - et soit effrayant. Sa jambe gauche formait un amas sous les couvertures, on voyait la forme du platre et celui des coussins sur lesquels elle reposait. Son bras droit était platré également, et son épaule harnachée. Bandages, compresses, couvraient une grande partie de sa peau. Sherlock se souvenait des blessures à vif, ouvertes et sanguignolantes d'un sang à moitié séché. Il était perfusé et un masque respiratoire dévorait son visage. Alors, sans un mot Sherlock se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il resta là, silencieux, à écouter la respiration de Jim à travers les machines.

La nuit était tombée lorsque le médecin rentra dans la pièce, et Sherlock ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque surpris par la bruit de la poignée, il sursauta. Il se dévisagèrent un instant puis le médecin, figé sur le pas de la porte, rentra tout à fait dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit. Il changeait les perfusions lorsque Sherlock brisa le silence lourd des questions muettes.

\- Vous aviez raison, docteur. J'aurais dû venir plus tôt. J'avais... j'étais juste...

Il avala sa salive. Le docteur releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il est normal d'être effrayé. Pardon de m'être emporté.

Sherlock regarda le médecin à son tour, avant de cligner des yeux et de détourner la tête vers Jim. Ses yeux piquaient.

\- A vrai dire, j'espérais que vous m'aideriez. Mycroft n'accepterait jamais cela, voilà pourquoi je vous le demande à vous.

Il fit une pause, redressa la tête et regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai besoin de rentrer dans son palais mental.

Un rire incrédule s'étira sur les lèvres du médecin, disparaissant bientôt - Sherlock demeurait parfaitement sérieux.

\- Quoi ? De quoi parlez vous ?

\- J'ai besoin de rentrer dans son palais mental et, pour celà, je dois... je dois ingérer suffisament de drogue pour tomber en overdose.

Ils se dévisagèrent.

\- Vous voulez dire...

\- Je veux dire que vous allez devoir continuer à m'en administrer et me ramener quand j'aurais atteint la limite.

Les mains du médecin quittèrent les sacs de perfusion. Il marqua un instant de réflexion.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous ramener. Je pourrais vous tuer.

Sherlock avala sa salive.

\- C'est un risque que je suis près à prendre, si vous l'êtes.

Un rire rauque secoua la poitrine du médecin.

\- Hé bien, je suis pas certain que vous tuer ici, dans la demeure de votre frère qui se trouve être un des hommes les puis puissants du pays et celà sans qu'il ne soit au courant, soit un risque que je suis prêt à prendre...

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en observant Moriarty.

\- En quoi exactement vous mettre en overdose est-il sensé l'aider à s'en sortir ?

Nerveux, Sherlock ferma les yeux.

\- Vous ne me croiriez de toute façon pas si je vous le disais, j'ai juste besoin de rentrer en contact avec lui et nous perdons notre temps, alors allez-vous m'aider, oui ou non ?

Il se leva, fouilla dans les poches de son manteau pour en ressortir un élastique, une seringue emaballée et une fiole de verre sombre qu'il posa sur le lit. Puis il retira son manteau, le laissant tomber sur la chaise en lançant un regard au médecin qu'il le fixait, silencieux et grave.

\- Alors, docteur, préférez vous restez sagement dans les petits papiers de mon frère, ou découvrir avec moi ce que signifie réellement prendre des risques ?

Une flamme de défi s'alluma dans les prunelles vertes du médecin et Sherlock sourit en nouant l'elastique à son avant bras.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, aussi.

Alors, il s'allongea à côté de Jim. Le médecin se rapprocha au dessus de lui et s'empara de la fiole pour essayer de voir à travers.

\- Puis-je au moins savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Un petit mélange personnel. La liste est dans la poche de mon manteau, au cas où mon "cher frère" viendrait vous la réclamer.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Sherlock fut certain de voir un sourire sur le visage du médecin lorsqu'il planta l'aiguille.

* * *

Le contact de l'herbe grasse sous son corps, l'odeur... l'odeur salée des embruns. On entendait au lointain les vagues se fracasser contre les falaises. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux sur les ombres vertes de l'herbe qui se balançaient au ryhtme du vent sur le ciel bleu pâle chargé de nuages.

\- Tu te réveilles enfin. Je croyais que tu étais mort.

Sherlock sursauta en se redressant d'un seul coup, comme réveillé au milieu d'un rêve. Sa vision mit un instant à se stabiliser, aussi ne voyait-il les taches d'une petite silhouette se détachant sur du bleu et du vert. Il cligna des paupières.

\- Où... où suis-je ?

La silhouette remua légérement.

\- N'était-ce pas évident ?

Sa vision se clarifia enfin et la silhouette devint tout à fait nette. Le garçon devait avoir dans les 6 ans. Assis en face de lui en tailleur sur l'herbe, dos à la falaise et à la mer qui, au loin, se mélangeait au ciel, il portait un simple pantalon vert foncé et une chemise blanc cassé que le vent collait à sa peau. Son visage aux joues rondes, la peau pâle, les grand yeux noirs luisant, dégageait une pureté incroyable. Ses lèvres rosées lui souriaient légèrement, et ses mèches de cheveux corbeau voletaient, décoiffés par le vent. Sherlock plissa les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans ce tableau trop parfait.

\- Nous sommes en Irlande, poursuivit le jeune Moriarty en souriant.

Sherlock recula légèrement en s'époussetant les mains.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Le garçon hocha la tête sur le côté.

\- Oh, mais tu sais déjà qui je suis.

Son sourire se fit plus large. Son immobilité, parfaite.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, continuant à le dévisager intensément.

\- Tu ne le trouveras pas, ajouta l'enfant avec douceur.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Sherlock.

\- Dis-moi, James, pourquoi as-tu si peur que je réussisse ?

L'enfant inclina légèrement la tête vers l'avant. Des flammes dangereuses incendiaient le souffre de ses prunelles.

\- Oh, là n'est pas la question. La question est : Toi, pourquoi as-tu si peur ?

Il s'était levé et Sherlock d'un seul mouvement l'imita. Le garçon monta lentement les bras, paumes ouvertes vers le ciel, sans le lâcher un seul instant du regard.

Le sol se mit soudain à trembler, déstabilisant Sherlock qui fut obligé de le lâcher des yeux pour essayer de tenir debout. L'enfant immobile le fixait toujours. Il abaissa alors ses mains d'un seul coup tranchant, faisant naitre une fissure dans le sol qui courut droit vers lui, les reliant comme un fil invisible.

\- Tu penses connaitre le chaos, chasseur de dragon ? Laisse moi te dire une chose : Tu n'as _aucune idée_ de ce à quoi tu fais face.

Un autre mouvement de main, et Sherlock se retrouva propulsé en avant, la gorge prisonnière de la poigne de l'entant. Il laissa échapper un cri stupéfait, qui fit naitre un rire mélodieux dans la gorge de James Moriarty.

\- Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, susurra-t-il de sa voix terriblement douce, tu ne voudras plus réussir. Tu fuiras ventre à terre comme tu sais si bien le faire.

La fissure sous leur pied se déchira d'un seul coup et Sherlock poussa un hurlement inhumain lorsque le vide s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds, laissant les entrailles de la falaise les avaler tout entier. A travers le vertige de la chute, la seule chose qu'il entendit fut le rire sans fin de l'enfant.

* * *

Il sursauta violemment en se redressant dans un grand cri. Mais il n'était pas dans le vide, à deux doigts de se fracasser contre les roches. Il était assis sur un sol dur et humide, dans une... _une cave_ , constata-t-il d'une voix blanche en levant les yeux vers l'enfant assis sur le lit de camp devant lui. _Jim._ Adossé au mur, il écrivait dans son journal, enveloppé dans une couverture. Il avait dans les 12 ans. Ses pieds recouvert de chaussettes épaisses se chevauchaient machinalement. Sherlock se releva dans un sourire incrédule.

\- Jim ?

Jim pencha la tête sur le côté en se mordant les lèvres, concentré sur les lignes de son journal.

\- Jim ? Répéta Sherlock en s'approchant un peu plus.

Aucune réaction. _Il ne m'entend pas_ , constata Sherlock. _Il ne doit pas me voir non plus._ Il l'observa plus attentivement. Au nombre des pages sur lequel il écrivait, il venait tout juste de commencer ce journal.

\- Tu as 12 ans. C'est le jour où tu m'as rencontré, contasta-t-il à voix haute. Tes parents n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, ils ont déménagés en Angleterre pour trouver du travail, mais vous étiez Irlandais et les gens ne vous aimaient pas vraiment. Tes parents ne voulaient pas de jumeaux. Plus de bouches à nourir, sans compter que là-bas, vous étiez vu comme des monstres. Surtout toi. Tu étais différent, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'approcha du lit, étudiant les traits doux de l'adolescent, les expressions qui le traversaient et les rougeurs qui s'étendaient sur ses joues alors qu'il écrivait ces mots qui le concernaient pour la première fois.

\- Ils ont cru que tu étais fou, poursuivit Sherlock. Toujours silencieux, toujours dans ton monde, insensible à tout et ne pleurant jamais. Et lorsque tu le faisais, tes mots faisaient peur. Parce que les gens pensaient que tu étais l'enfant du diable, ils refusaient de donner du travail à tes parents. Aussi petit que tu étais, tu les entendais crier qu'ils auraient préféré ne jamais t'avoir. Souhaiter n'avoir jamais eu qu'un seul enfant... ton frère. Alors, quand ils ont déménagés, ils t'ont fait passer illégalement, dans la soute à bagage, c'est James qui te l'a raconté. Tu te souviens seulement du trou par lequel tu respirais, recroquevillé dans une valise. Ils t'ont caché dans la cave et tu n'avais le droit de sortir qu'en te faisant passer pour lui, une faveur qu'il a réussit à t'obtenir. Tu allais à l'école deux fois par semaines sous son nom, et pourtant tu es devenu doué, trop doué. Différemment doué. Lorsqu'on a commencé à parler de toi, tes parents t'ont obligés à faire semblant d'être au même niveau que James, mais tu étais beaucoup plus fort que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu faisais tes devoirs en secret à la maison, et rendait de fausses copies. Tu as appris à faire semblant d'être lui, tu as oublié ton prénom. Ils ne t'appelaient jamais et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, c'était par son nom à lui. Lui qui t'appelait Jim. Tu aimais ce prénom, alors tu l'as gardé.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais la trappe s'ouvrit brusquement et Jim sursauta en rangeant prestement le journal sous les couvertures, mais pas assez rapidement pour que James, déjà à l'échelle, ne devinât l'empressement de son mouvement. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de James qui sauta les derniers barreaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton joueur en s'approchant du lit, les mains derrière le dos et se balançant légèrement.

\- Rien, répondit Jim dans un léger sourire.

James haussa les epaules en se laissant tomber sur le lit, sur le ventre. Jim dégagea ses jambes et s'alongea au dessus de lui.

\- Huuuum me suis ennuyé sans toi aujourd'hui, gromela James, la voix étouffé par les couvertures.

Il tourna la tête pour respirer, son regard passant au travers de Sherlock.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Des choses interessantes ?

Jim enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son frère.

\- Rien d'important.

Les yeux de James se firent durs, inquisiteurs, mais de là où il était, Jim ne pouvait pas le voir. Sans prévenir, il se redressa d'un seul coup, le plaquant contre le matelas en dessous de lui, les deux mains capturant ses poignés.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher, hein ?

Jim ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il rougit simplement, comme si rien de spécial ne venait de se passer et que ce n'était qu'une conversation banales entre frères.

\- C'est ce garçon qui vient de changer de collège. Il s'appelle... Il s'appelle Sherlock et il est... il est tellement...

Jim regardait dans le vague, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Au dessus de lui, un éclat de fureur traversa les yeux de James. Quelque chose de profondément cruel qui n'échappa pas à Sherlock.

\- ... _il est parfait_ , termina Jim dans un soupir, faisant naitre un frisson involontaire dans le dos de Sherlock.

Les ongles de James s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Jim, mais celui-ci ne fit que lever les yeux vers son frère d'un air étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi ça te fait si mal ?

Sherlock fut surprit par la tournure de la question : c'est comme si Jim _ressentait_ les émotions qui traversait son frère jumeau, sans ressentir la douleur qu'il lui infligeait.

James serra les lèvres, rouge de fureur.

\- Tu es à moi, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il lâcha son frère et se releva d'un bond.

\- TU ES A MOI ! Hurla-t-il encore avant que la trappe ne se referme violemment derrière lui, emportant ses pas dans l'escalier.

Jim avait tenté de s'accrocher à sa main et, à moitié sur le lit à moitié tombé par terre, il se redressa comme il put.

\- James !

Des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Il essayait d'hurler, mais sa voix, comme cassée, refusaient de monter.

\- James, sanglotta-t-il en recroquevillant sur le lit. J'voulais pas te faire du mal, j'voulais pas te faire du mal...

L'image se dissout alors, pour réaparraitre : ils étaient de nouveau dans la cave, mais ce n'était plus le même moment. Un an, peut-être deux, était passé. Jim était adossé contre le mur, les jambes croisées. Il semblait plus âgé, bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup grandi, quelque chose avait changé. Les yeux clos, il remuait la tête et les bras dansant sur My heart will go one que diffusait une petite radio. Il fredonnait doucement, les sourcils tresauttant et sa bouche s'ouvrant au ryhtme des émotions que la musique faisait naitre sur son visage.

James était allongé sur le lit. Les mains derrière la tête, il machonait un chewing gum.

\- Alors, c'était comment ?

Jim sourit largement. Un sourire un peu fou que Sherlock connaissait bien.

\- Bien, je crois. Je ne sais pas. Il s'est débattu un peu, puis il a coulé. Ca faisait des bulles à la surface. Les gens ont commencé à hurler quand ils ont compris. C'était... étrange, de les voir passer de l'euphorie à la détresse... intéressant. Je ne les pensais pas capable de sortir de leur illusion et pendant une seconde... j'ai ébranlé les murs de leur prisons.

James ricanna et bascula sur le côté. La tête dans la paume de sa main, il lança un sourire à son frère.

\- Je veux des détails, Jim !

Jim haussa les épaules.

\- Personne ne sait ? Personne ne nous soupçonne ?

\- Lui, si, répondit Jim après l'ultime note de My heart will go one.

Il éteignit la radio.

\- Quoi ? S'emporta James en se redressant d'un seul coup. Comment ça ?

\- Non, il ne sait pas que c'est nous. Mais il sait que Carl ne s'est pas noyé. Il a essayé de le dire à la police, mais personne ne l'a écouté.

James se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit.

\- Jim ?

\- Oui ?

\- T'es un putain de monstre.

Il avait dit celà d'un drôle de ton : il éclata de rire. Jim le dévisagea seulement, sans colère, sans tristesse. Il continua à fixer le plafond d'un air ennuyé.

\- Dommage qu'ils ne repassent les chansons qu'une fois. J'aimerais pouvoir la remettre.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Jim ? Demanda de nouveau James au bout d'un moment.

Silence.

\- Viens.

Jim se détacha du mur et avança vers le lit. Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Plus près.

Jim monta sur le lit, s'alongea sur James.

\- Plus près.

Le ton était sec. Autoritaire. Jim se redressa, calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

James dévisageait son frère avec une intensité effroyable.

Sherlock recula jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière lui. _Non. Non... Non._

\- Touche-moi.

C'était un ordre : mais un ordre déguisé. Un ordre doux, qui coulait sur la langue. Jim ne semblait pas comprendre. De la main, il caressa la gorge de son frère.

\- Non.

James saisit son poignet d'un geste vif et sans cesser de le dévisager descendit sa main jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

\- _Touche. Moi._

Les syllabes se détachaient sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Jim battit seulement les paupières, et obéis. Entre les genoux de James, son bras allait et venait. Il fixait son frère qui, tête rejettée contre le matelas, yeux clos, ouvrait et refermait la bouche.

\- Oh Jim, _Jim..._

Il gémissait. Sherlock voulut vomir : n'y parvint pas.

Il entendit seulement de nouveau le même ricanement avant que l'image ne disparaisse.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, essouflé par le dégout, il se retrouva dans une sorte d'entrepot. C'est du moins ce à quoi ça ressemblait. Des cris éttoufés. Une jeune femme était baillonnée au centre de la pièce, attachée à une chaise. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus 25 ans.

\- N'ai pas peur. La mort n'est pas si terrifiante qu'elle en a l'air.

Cette voix. Sherlock leva les yeux sur Jim Moriarty. Il ne semblait lui-même n'avoir qu'à peine 20 ans. Un simple jean, un tee shirt beige, les cheveux décoiffé. Il devait l'avoir dragué en soirée pour la ramener ici. Il tourna le dos à Sherlock, faisant face à la jeune femme baillonnée. Les yeux si pleins de larmes qu'elle pouvait à peine les ouvrir, elle sanglottait silencieusement, son corps se secouant compulsivement. Jim s'accroupit à ses pieds.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas de ma faute, moi je m'en fiche. C'est ton fiancé : il ne t'a pardonné que tu l'ais trompé. Je ne t'expliquerais pas pourquoi, vous êtes... de telles étranges créatures.

Il haussa les épaules et se releva, sortant un pistolet de sa poche. La jeune femme s'agita sur sa chaise, essayant de la renverser, sans succès. Elle criait en silence.

\- Maintenant, pardon de pas prolonger la conversation, mais je commence à m'ennuyer.

Et sans hésitation, il leva le pistolet et tira à bout portant, droit entre les deux yeux. Dans un coin de la pièce, Sherlock, pâle, regardait le sang s'écouler du crâne défoncé, un hurlement muet déformant son visage.

Jim mit les écouteurs de son mp3, et quitta les lieux en chantonnant. La porte claqua derrière lui.

* * *

Il était assis sur une moquette blanche. Assis à côté de lui, dos au lit, Jim jouait avec une balle rebondissante qui tapait contre le mur à rythme régulier. Des bruits. Des bruits de respirations fortes auxquelles se mêlaient des gémissements qui ne donnaient aucun doute sur qui était en train de passer juste derrière eux, sur le lit. Lit qui, tremblant, secouait Jim sans qu'il ne sembla s'en soucier. Sherlock tourna la tête par automatisme et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. James Moriarty, complètement nu, était en train de pénétrer Sébastian Moran. Faire l'amour n'était certainement pas un terme approprié, à l'instant, quand Sherlock pouvait entendre, tout près, le souffle discret de Jim. Il resta pétrifié, incapable de détourner le regard. Fasciné et horrifié par le corps tendu de James qui, pourtant loin d'être aussi musclé que celui de l'homme soumis et gémissant au dessous de lui, dégageait une force incroyable dans l'effort. Il trouva la force de tourner la tête vers le profil innaccessible de Jim, comme si cela pouvait les isoler de ce qui était en train de se passer juste derrière eux.

\- Ca ne me fait pas peur. Tu peux essayer de me repousser tant que tu veux, je ne partirais pas d'ici avant d'avoir trouvé ce que cherche.

La balle rebondissante frappa le mur. L'image disparut.

* * *

Il était sous la pluie. Il faisait presque nuit et Jim courrait le long de la tamise. Essoufflé, il finit par déraper et laissa de lui même sa chute se terminer, les genoux et les mains sur la pierre trempée. Il bascula en position assise, contre les barres du pont. Il sanglottait violemment, un bras ramené contre lui, l'autre agrippant ses cheveux. Sherlock tomba à genoux devant lui et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau, comme ça, fragile et trempé, offert à l'averse qui dévalait son visage pour se mêler à ses larmes, faisant ruisseller ses cheveux sur son front, inondant son corps tout entier et collant ses vêtements à sa... _ses vêtements_. Sherlock se sentit devenir blême lorsqu'il compris.

Il portait un pantalon kaki à taille basse laissant deviner l'élastique vert fluo de son sous vêtement et un tee shirt blanc moulant au col en v. C'était le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'hôpital. Le jour où, une fois de plus, il ne lui avait pas accordé d'importance...

\- Sherlock...

Il sanglottait comme un enfant, sans cacher les déformations de son visage, sans contenir la violence de ses sanglots. Quelque chose de douloureux tordit le visage de Sherlock. Il tendit la main, sans le toucher. Elle tremblait à un centimètre de sa peau.

\- Jim, je suis... je suis tellement...

Il allait poser la main sur sa joue froide quand quelqu'un se jetta violemment sur lui dans un hurlement pour le le plaquer à terre. _James._ Il réalisait à peine que celui-ci, à genoux au dessus de lui, le frappa de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu ne l'auras pas ! Rugit-t-il, dents découvertes. Il n'est _rien_ sans moi, _rien !_

Il pressa ses mains autour de sa gorge. Sherlock suffoca. Juste à côté d'eux, Jim sanglottait toujours. Il leva les mains pour atteindre James, n'y parvint pas. Dans un sursaut de survie, il parvint enfin à le renverser et, lorsqu'il se relevèrent, ce fut contre les falaises des chutes du Reichenback que Sherlock plaqua Moriarty. A genoux sous les eaux, Jim continuait à pleurer, ébranlant la roche, faisant gronder l'orage. Déchirant quelque chose à l'intérieur de Sherlock. Ils avaient cessé de se battre, se tenant par la gorge et se défiant de regard, essouflés.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce qu'on a vécu ! Hurla James pour couvrir le bruit. Si je n'avais pas été là, il serait mort ! Mort dans cette cave, mort sur ce pont ! Mort d'amour pour toi, pauvre connard aveugle que tu es !

Il lui agrippa les cheveux, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour lui cracher ses mots au visage.

\- Si tu savais combien de fois il s'est enfuit pour te rejoindre, combien de fois j'ai dû le punir pour avoir essayé ! Mais rien n'était jamais réel pour lui. Sauf toi : toi, t'étais réel. Mais moi il ne ressentait rien, il ne ressentait jamais rien, peu importe à quel point je pouvais le frapper, peu importe la force avec laquelle je le prenais, ou la force avec laquelle _il_ me prenait.

Il renversa leur position, le plaquant à son tour contre la roche.

\- Ca te dégoute, hein ? Rassure toi, je lui demandais de le faire, et il n'a jamais dit non.

Il éclata de rire

\- Tu le sauveras jamais, Sherlock Holmes. T'as trop peur pour ça.

Non. Non, il n'avait plus peur. Plus maintenant. Il était tombé trop profondément pour faire demi tour. Pas maintenant, si proche du but. Il ancra son regard dans celui de James, toute colère disparue de son visage.

\- Tu n'es pas James. James est mort, il n'est un souvenir.

Un éclair de stupéfaction terrifiée passa dans prunelles de son vis à vis et Sherlock esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu es la partie de Jim qui se défend contre quicomque essaye de rentrer et spécialement contre moi, mais... Tu peux arrêter de te battre.

Il désigna la silhouette de Jim derrière eux.

\- Je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

Alors, il s'arracha de la roche pour les propulser en avant. Il tombèrent ensemble dans les chutes du reichenback.

* * *

L'étrange sensation sur ses jambes fut la première chose dont il prit conscience. Puis le bruit... le bruit des vagues. La mer balayait ses jambes par intermittence. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur les coudes : il était allongé sur le sable. Un océan calme s'étendait devant lui, sous un ciel trop bleu pour être vrai. Cependant, ce ne fut pas la chose qu'il notifia en premier lieu : ses vêtements avaient changés. Il portait des bottes en cuir à revers, un pantalon marron déchiré, une chemise vague écrue au col ouvert et aux manches bouffantes, une large ceinture rouge à la boucle d'argent, un fourreau... S'il y avait un fourreau, il devait y avoir une épée. Il leva la tête pour observer les lieux. Sur la plage, les débrits d'un nauffrage. Et non loin, un sabre. Il se leva dans un petit sourire pour le ramasser lorsqu'une musique soudaine retentit. _My heart will go one_. Le son, venant de nulle part, emplissait l'imensité du ciel et les grains de sable sous ses pieds, inaccessible et omniprésent. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Là, planté en haut de la falaise, un chateau surplombait l'immensité du paysage, comme invoqué par la voix magique d'un conteur qui l'aurait fait attérir là*, au milieu d'un payasage d'irlande, faisant dégringoller les dents de pierres sur l'herbe grasse. Ses multiples tours se dressaient vers le ciel irrégulièrement. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : le palais mentale de Jim Moriarty. Un chateau de conte de fée.

\- Et Mycroft m'accuse d'être mélodramatique... constata Sherlock dans un demi sourire.

Alors, rangeant le sabre dans son fourreau, il se dirigea vers la falaise pour commencer son acsension.

Lorsqu'il gravit la dernière pierre pour se hisser dans l'herbe, essouflé, le ciel avait perdu de sa couleur pour se charger de lourd nuages d'orage. L'océan hurlait et crachait sa fureur en s'accrochant aux roches noires de la falaises comme pour vouloir l'atteindre. Mais Sherlock, déterminé, leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le chateau, ignorant le hurlement impétueux qui lui répondit. S'il devait le trouver, c'était sans aucun doute enfermé dans la plus haute tour du chateau.

Il devait concéder celà à Jim Moriarty : Il avait le sens du décor. Chaque petit détail était diablement bien travaillé. L'intérieur était un hybride entre les chateaux cathares et l'architecture gothique médiévale. Il avait la structure large d'un chateau fort, avec quelque chose de plus travaillé et d'hétéroclites dans l'élégance des tours qui se dressaient entre les dents rectilignes du chemin de ronde. Malgré l'immensité de la batisse, Sherlock n'eut aucun mal à trouver son chemin. Des torches flambantes semblait indiquer la voie, le reste étant sombre ou à moitié en ruine.

 _Tu ne me facilites pas la tache, mais tu me montres quand même le chemin..._

Il détachait une torche de son attache quand un grondement sourd ébranla les murs, le faisant se figer sur place et lever la tête instinctivement pour déterminer l'origine du bruit dont l'écho se perdait dans les étages au dessus de lui. _Bien sur._ Que serait un chateau perché en haut d'une falaise et une princesse prisonnière sans un dragon pour la garder ? A la fois exaspéré et admiratif, Sherlock s'engagea dans les escaliers.

Débouchant finalement sur une vaste salle, il laissa échapper un petit cri stupéfait. Le plafond était aussi haut que celui d'une cathédrale. Certains murs étaient troués et l'on appercevait l'océan au travers, qui s'était déchainé en une véritable tempête. Il y régnait un silence particulier et Sherlock balaya du regard les hautes colones, n'osant faire un pas de plus. Il dégaina son sabre. Au fond de la pièce, une porte en bois. La porte qu'il cherchait. Celle qui menait à la tour, celle où il pourrait le trouver... Alors qu'il s'élançait, un souffle puissant éteignit d'un seul coup la torche qu'il tenait toujours et il se figea sur place. Il laissa tomber le bout de bois désormais inutile et risqua un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule avant de faire lentement volte-face. Tapi dans l'ombre comme un chat guettant sa proie, le dragon le dévisageait.

La sublimité de la créature, tout autant que sa monstruausité, le paralysa. L'animal était relativement petit pour son espèce : sa taille ne dépassait pas la hauteur d'une maison sans étage. Mais son corps musclé et trapu, parcourru de cicatrices, était d'une puissance affirmée à donner froid dans le dos. Ses écailles d'un rouge rubis étaient transcendées par un rouge plus clair. Le dragon s'éleva, dressant fièrement son poitrail dont on devinait le feu à travers les rainures, inspirant et expirant sa toute puissance. On entendit alors les cliquetis d'une chaine et Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de noter la présence de l'anneau épais qui retenait sa patte avant droite, qui était également déchirée par une blessure profonde jusqu'à l'épaule - ce qui semblait ralentir ses mouvements. Entre les deux larges cornes recourbées qui ornaient le haut de sa tête, une crête de pics acérés s'hérissait le long de sa nuque. Sa gueule était massive et bien proportionnée, parfaitement dessinée, les rondeurs rehaussée par les angles aigus de sa machoire et l'intensité de son regard jaune flamboyant fixé sur lui, semblant fouiller dans les tréfonds obscurs de son âme. C'était un regard profondément intelligent. Une intelligence redoutable et suprême.

Fasciné, Sherlock manqua de ne pas s'écarter lorsqu'un jet de flamme fila dans sa direction. Il plongea au dernier moment derrière la colone la plus proche et le visage crispé par la peur, se cramponna à son sabre. Personne ne l'avait rééllement préparé à combattre un dragon.

Un rire résonna alors dans son esprit : celui de James. Sarcastique, supérieur. Si semblable à celui de Mycroft.

Il serra les dents, resserra ses paumes moites autour de la poignée de son sabre. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire ça, c'était lui. Sherlock Holmes, pirate et chasseur de dragon. Il pouvait le faire. Il allait le faire.

Il roula contre la colone pour faire face à la créature et sans réfléchir, s'élança en roulant à terre pour éviter un jet de flamme qui le frola de près. Le sang battant furieusement, il bondit pour abattre la lame dans la blessure, déséquilibrant le dragon qui poussa un rugissement de douleur avant de l'envoyer voler au travers de la pièce.

Sherlock s'attendait à cette réaction et encaissa le choc pendant un instant avant de se relever et de repartir à la charge en criant. Alors, le dragon vrilla son regard dans le sien, implacable, le faisant s'arrêter net. Il se maudit un instant trop tard de cette réaction, lorsque l'animal se tourna complètement vers lui, ses épaules roulant comme celles d'un félin alors qu'il avançait vers lui. Il se serait déplacé dans un silence presque complet si ce n'était la chaine qui le retenait - pas assez pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre.

Et Sherlock fut incapable d'avoir peur. Plongé dans le regard de la créature, paralysé.

C'est alors que ça le frappa.

 _Tu penses connaitre le chaos, chasseur de dragon ? Laisse moi te dire une chose : Tu n'as aucune idée de ce à quoi tu fais face._

 _Tu le sauveras jamais, Sherlock Holmes. T'as trop peur pour ça._

 _Every fairy tale needs a good old fashionned villain..._

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, son visage de détendit sous la stupeur de la réalisation.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Jim.

C'était la vérité. Beaucoup d'émotions le traversait à l'instant, beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait appréhender, mais la peur n'en faisait pas parti. Le dragon fut parcouru d'une sorte de frisson nerveux en le fusillant d'un regard furieux où la terreur dansait, dissimulée derrière la rage. Sherlock sourit, les yeux humides, désormais parfaitement accessible aux dents accécés du dragon. Il leva sa main pour effleurer les naseaux fumants et répéta :

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Tu entends, Jim ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Le dragon ferma les yeux au contact et les rouvrit brusquement en reculant d'un seul coup. Il se recroquevilla à terre comme un chat ayant une boule de poil coincée dans la gorge. Son corps, agité de convulsions, se tordait dans des grognements puis des gémissements de souffrances indéfinissables qui résonnaient contre les murs jusqu'à étreindre en écho le coeur de Sherlock. Mais lorsqu'il voulut le rejoindre, le dragon éleva brusquement ses ailes en barrière autour de lui, l'empêchant d'avancer plus loin et lui bloquant toute vue sur lui. Sherlock dérapa à cause de la violence du coup de vent et agenouillé par terre, un genou relevé, respecta la distance. Lorsque les ailes s'abaissèrent enfin jusqu'à évanouir dans un nuage de cendre, Jim était recroquevillé par terre, le front contre la pierre, les bras en croix sur sa poitrine et les genoux pliés en dessous de lui. Entièrement nu. La peau blafarde de son corps ruisselante d'un sang plus sombre. En fait, il baignait intégralement dans une marre de sang. L'anneau ouvert de la chaine à côté de lui. Bouche ouverte, les paupières battantes, Sherlock mis un instant à se remettre du choc. Puis il avança d'un pas, d'un autre, jusqu'à s'agenouiller à son chevet dans le liquide écarlate qui s'étendit sur le tissus de son pantalon, mouillant ses jambes et ses pieds. Il posa une main hésitante sur le dos nu.

\- Jim ?

Il avait les yeux fermés, le visage crispé, inaccessible.

\- Laisse moi te sauver, dit simplement Sherlock. S'il te plait.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait.

Sa voix était lente et rauque, beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'elle était au naturel, ce qui surprit Sherlock plus encore que le sang dans lequel ils trempaient.

\- Va-t-en. _La porte._ Va-t-en. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps.

Sherlock cligna des paupières.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas. Regarde moi.

La situation commençait à lui échapper, et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

\- Tu n'as pas terminé, tu dois continuer. _Va-t-en !_

\- _Regarde-moi !_

Alors Jim se releva brusquement, vrillant violemment son regard dans le sien et Sherlock ne put réprimer un frisson. Les yeux rouges de Jim saignaient, ses lèvres retroussées en un grognement bestial.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul que tu dois sauver. Pars ! Maintenant !

La poitrine et les épaules se soulevant à un rythme effréné, les dents serrées, Sherlock le dévisagea intensément, son regard passant d'un oeil à l'autre. Alors, dans l'urgence de l'instant, il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, se rapprocha sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait et souffla sans l'avoir touché :

\- Ne me quitte pas.

Il fit volte-face, s'élançant vers la porte.

Elle se scella d'elle même sur son passage, bloquant définitivement l'accès à la sortie, et lorsque la pièce apparue devant lui, il eut un sursaut de surprise. C'était une chambre ronde. Une chambre blindée. Exactement celle qu'il avait vu dans son palais mental, lorsque Mary lui avait tiré dessus. Une petite radio diffusait My heart will go one et, dans un pyjama d'hopital psychiatrique, Jim dansait, pieds nus, yeux clos. Il semblait plus jeune ou alors était-ce du au fait que son visage soit entièrement détendu. Sherlock cligna des paupières. La beauté n'était pas vraiment une notion qui s'intégrait dans son esprit comme dans celui des gens normaux. Néanmoins, l'homme devant lui était d'une troublante élégance. Une élégance non conventionnelle, quelque chose de sensuel et de torturé à la fois.

\- Jim ?

La musique se fracassa dans un grésillement soudain et Jim se tourna d'un trait dans sa direction. Son regard noir le frappa avec une force incroyable, le projetant contre le mur derrière lui. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent un bref instant et la pression se relacha.

\- Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son ton était léger, mais pas assez pour masquer sa surprise. Il le fixait d'un air singulièrement méfiant. Sherlock ne prit pas sa question en considération : il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il était essoufflé, beaucoup trop. Il avança de quelques pas.

\- Tu dois te réveiller. Je n'ai pas le temps je...

Il chancela, réussit à relever la tête et à fixer sa vue sur lui.

\- Jim, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Tu es dans le coma, tu dois te réveiller maintenant où tu vas mourir.

Jim haussa un sourcil condescendant.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

A bout de souffle, Sherlock tomba à genoux avant d'ancrer de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

\- On est dans ta tête. Rien de tout ceci n'est réél. J'ai dû tomber en... overdose pour...

Il secoua furieusement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas réel, Jim ! Tu vas mourir si tu restes là !

Il criait et Jim le fixait, un peu pâle, les lèvres scellées. Il ne semblait pas saisir l'urgence de la situation, ni même la situation tout court. A peine concerné par ce qui se passait, il avait l'air effroyablement hors d'atteinte. La mort, la réalité... Ca ne faisait pas sens pour lui, Sherlock le lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Dit-il seulement.

Jim fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi est-ce que je suis sensé me rappeller ?

Sherlock eut un bref éclat de rire hystique qui lui tordit l'estomac.

\- Tu es dans le coma. Tu as été capturé, _torturé,_ par un réseau terroriste de ton frère et j'ai réussi à te...

\- _Notre_ réseau, rectifia Jim, nullement impressionné par le reste de sa déclaration.

\- Oui, enchaina rapidement Sherlock, agacé, j'ai réussi à te sauver mais maintenant tu es dans le coma et...

\- Oui, tu l'as déjà dit. Je dois me réveiller, je vais mourir si je reste là. _James._ Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré l'urgence, malgré son souffle qui s'amenuisait et les tremblements qui secouaient son corps, Sherlock fut incabable de trouver quoi répondre face à une telle indifférence. Dans le vague, Jim ne le regardait même plus.

\- Jim, souffla-t-il, désarmé. _J'ai besoin de toi._

Alors Jim le dévisagea. Implacable et froid.

\- Oh, lacha-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Sherlock Holmes a besoin de moi.

Il se tourna vers lui, pencha la tête sur le côté dans un sourire féroce.

\- Et je devrais voler à ton secours, c'est ça ?

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche sans savoir répondre. Il était difficile de ne pas détourner les yeux.

\- S'il te plait je...

\- Peut-être que je suis déjà mort, peut-être que non, le coupa Jim en s'asseyant par terre en tailleur, parfaitement insensible aux tremblements de sa voix. Peut-être que c'est la réalité, peut-être que ça ne l'est pas.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? De nous deux, je ne suis pas celui qui a l'air mourant.

Il éclata d'un rire bref avant que l'emprise de son regard ne s'intensifie, contractant plus encore la gorge de Sherlock.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change, que je vive ou que je meurs ?

Sa voix était redevenue grave. Sherlock bredouilla quelques mots avant de partir dans une quinte de toux.

\- _Qu'est-ce que ça change que tu vives ?!_ Ca change, ça change...

 _Tout._ Un sourire cruèl s'étira sur les lèvres de Jim.

\- Dis le Sherlock. _Dis le._

A quatre patte il avança vers lui, son visage beaucoup trop proche du sien, d'une façon hors norme, inhumaine. Son souffle calme semblait jouer avec le sien, comme s'il aspirait les vapeurs tiède et courtes de ses respirations mourantes. Ses lèvres, entrouvertes, si près qu'il les sentait presque trop.

\- Je veux que tu le dises, Sherlock. A quel point tu as besoin de moi, à quel point je t'ai manqué...

Il continua à avancer sur lui et Sherlock, à bout de force et sans défense, se laissa faire jusqu'à se retrouver étendu sur le sol, Jim Moriarty à genoux au dessus de lui, le dominant entièrement. Il était partout. Ses lèvres, ses yeux trop noirs. Son essence s'infiltrait dans son être, au delà de son corps, envahissant son âme.

\- ... à quel point je t'excite, là, maintenant, acheva Jim.

Sherlock frissonna et le choc réussit à ce que sa vision redevienne nette. Il usa de ses dernières forces pour lui saisir les bras et le renverser violement, inversant leur position. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, étouffant son glapissement surpris dans leurs gorges et forçant sans détour l'entrée de sa bouche. Agressivement, impulsivement, sa langue rencontra la sienne, s'appropriant sa saveur sans permission. Il voulait aller plus loin. De tout son corps, de toute son âme. Mais il s'écoula contre lui dans un gémissement et dans un ultime soupir lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Ca change tout.

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah, i know, this is sadistict ;)**

 **( * je ne sais pas si la petite étoile apparaitra ici et dans le texte, mais c'est évidemment une référence aux langues magiques de cœur d'encre, un de mes romans favoris )**

 **J'espère que ceux qui avaient peur que mon Jim soit "normal" ne sont pas déçus.**

 **Je ne dirais pas ce qu'il y a marqué dans le journal. C'est évident, je voulais donner le tableau de fond mais garder une part de mystère.**

 **Je considère aussi que Jim a une imagination sans limite, ce qui explique, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, les pouvoirs qu'il détient dans son palais mental.**

 **Merci de laisser des reviews, je vous souhaite une belle soirée :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, non, je ne suis pas morte, je n'ai pas abandonnée cette fic non plus ! Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu, l'ont aimé, m'ont laissé des reviews, et je m'excuse, je sais ce que c'est d'attendre la suite d'une fic...**

 **seulement cette fic, j'y tiens trop pour l'écrire vite fait entre examens, travaux et TFA... ce n'est pas une fic "réactions " écrite à la suite d'un épisode, mais une véritable histoire que j'ai construite moi même du début à la fin et dans laquelle il faut que je me plonge entièrement, ce qui ne peut se faire quand on a l'esprit occupé par l'école et tout ce que ça engendre.**

 **Ah, oui, petite précision, je ne suis pas médecin, j'ai fait L en plus comme vous pouvez vous en doutez et je passais mes cours de science à dessiner et mes seules connaissances médicales sont assez restreintes : je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont on se sort de là, même en faisant des recherches. En vérité, il ne s'en serait même pas sorti. Donc, je préfère rester vague sur les soins en eux même, c'est volontaire.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Quelle _brillante_ initiative ! S'écria Mycroft, hors de lui, en débarquant dans le salon. La porte rebondit violemment contre le mur et le médecin rentra à son tour, prudement. Mycroft n'avait jamais eu l'air si furieux. Ses mains tremblaient tellement que le whisky qu'il essayait de se servir passait par dessus bord. Le médecin avança jusqu'à lui, tendit les mains pour lui prendre la bouteille.

\- Laissez-moi faire, dit-il calmement.

Mycroft le repoussa d'un mouvement d'humeur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, cracha-t-il. Je vous avais demandé de garder Jim Moriarty en vie, pas de tuer mon petit frère !

Placide, le médecin l'observa un instant avant de répondre calmement :

\- Il était prêt à prendre le risque, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Je l'ai suivi.

Mycroft se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

\- Ah ça pour le suivre, vous l'avez suivi !

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais jura et but une gorgée d'alcool en regardant par la fenêtre, le visage fermé.

Le médecin soupira. Un petit sourire au creux des lèvres alors qu'il observait le combat évident qui se livrait en Mycroft entre son habituelle prestante et les émotions fortes qui menaçaient sa retenue si bien construite.

\- Votre petit frère va bien, Mycroft Holmes, dit-il d'un ton bas, à moitié amusé. Il se réveillera dès lors que la drogue aura cessé de faire effet sur son organisme. Je vous conseille de vous calmer et d'aller le rejoindre.

Sur ce, il fit demi tour et quitta la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Mycroft le regarda partir et poussa un soupir, le front dans la main.

* * *

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, sans mémoire de l'instant où sa conscience avait émergée de son sommeil comateux. Il eut un très bref instant de terreur en se rappellant les derniers évènements puis il reconnut le plafond et le contact des couvertures et une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Il se sentait affreusement vaseux et une douleur insaisissable vrillait son crâne. Mais ce n'était rien à côté du fait d'être vivant.

\- Sherlock !

Il sursauta, arraché de sa demi conscience pour se tourner d'un trait vers... _Mycroft._ Assis sur une chaise un peu plus loin du lit, il venait de se lever pour accourir vers lui.

Un soulagement indicible se lisait sur chacun de ses traits et dans le ton de sa voix : comme s'il était vraiment, vraiment soulagé. Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, il y a un problème ?

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Mycroft le dévisagea un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux et, légèrement inquiet, Sherlock recula un peu sur ses oreillers. Jamais il n'avait vu Mycroft perdre autant de... de ce truc hautain qui le caractérisait. Il tira une chaise pour s'assoir à son chevet et le regarda enfin.

\- Oh, Sherlock. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas.

Sherlock le dévisagea en silence, le visage parfaitement neutre. Il ne dit pas à quel point l'inquiétude visible de Mycroft le perturba autant qu'elle le toucha. Mais retrouver la présence familière de son frère, après les horreurs des frères Moriarty auxquelles il venait d'assister, le rassura d'une façon à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. C'était bien la première fois mais, la tout de suite, ce fut le cas. Il laissa échapper un soupir, fermant les yeux. Mycroft l'étudia silencieusement pendant un moment.

\- Alors ? Tu as réussi à trouver ce que tu cherchais ?

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux sur le plafond, jouant nerveusement avec sa machoire. La question fatidique lui brulait la langue, mais tellement de choses dépendaient de la réponse, sa vie entière, en fait, il en était sûr à présent, que la poser paraissait insurmontable. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, la respiration rendue incertaine et une angoisse particulière bloquant son sternum.

\- Il n'est pas mort, Sherlock, dit Mycroft d'une voix basse, prudement.

Sherlock ferma les yeux dans une expiration de soulagement.

\- Peu importe ce que tu cherchais, enchaina Mycroft. Tu l'as trouvé. Il s'est réveillé.

Sherlock sursauta violemment, se redressant si vite que la pièce autour de lui se mit à tourner et il crut qu'il allait vomir. Mycroft se leva aussitôt, posant une main sur son torse, l'autre sur son épaule pour l'obliger à se re rallonger.

\- _Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?!_ S'étrangla Sherlock, luttant pour se relever.

Mais Mycroft ne semblait pas de cet avis. D'une main ferme il le rallongea et assenna d'un ton autoritaire :

\- Sherlock, tu restes ici ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller le voir maintenant, ni pour toi ni pour lui ! Alors tu reprends des forces et tu arrêtes tout de suite ce jeu ou je te drogue moi-même !

Pour une fois, Sherlock obéit. Il y avait quelque chose de vrai dans le ton de Mycroft, quelque chose comme une lassitude exaspérée dénuée de toute sorte de sarcasme. Il se rallongea, et Mycroft s'écarta. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il lui obéissait : se confronter de nouveau à Moriarty, après tout ce à quoi il avait assisté dans son palais mental... après tout ça, comment lui faire face ? S'en souvenait-il seulement ?

\- Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il a ?

Une drole de lueur passa dans les yeux de Mycroft.

\- Il n'a rien dit, Sherlock, termina-t-il d'une voix basse. Il n'est pas exactement... il s'est réveillé, mais ne t'attend pas... ne t'attend pas à plus.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

* * *

Il faisait nuit et la maison était silencieuse lorsque Sherlock repoussa les couvertures pour poser ses pieds sur le parquet. Sans autre lumière que celle de la lune par les fenêtres, il entra dans le couloir et avança sans bruits. Devant sa porte, il s'immobilisa. Elle était entrouverte, à peine un filet, juste assez pour entendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieur.

\- ... Pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps. Mais si vous m'entendez, sachez que je suis là pour vous aider. Personne ne vous fera aucun mal. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuyez ici, et je serais là dans la minute qui suit. Des infirmières viendront vous voir régulièrement afin de vérifier si vous allez bien.

Puis le médecin bougea et ses pas se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte sur Sherlock, littéralement parralysé sur le seuil. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et alors celui du médecin s'adoucit. Pour la première fois, l'homme devant lui lui sembla extrêmement jeune, terriblement vulnérable, en fait. C'était un enfant, un enfant effrayé par ce qu'il retrouverait à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il expira lentement.

\- Soulagé de vous voir sur pied. Je n'aurais pas vraiment apprécié avoir votre mort sur la conscience.

Sherlock avala sa salive, sans sourire. Il y eut un petit silence.

\- Le chemin sera long, murmura le médecin prudement. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire. Evitez de le brusquer, d'accord ?

Sherlock acquiéça en silence et l'homme le contourna, le laissant seul face à la porte à demi close. C'était un pas qu'il devait franchir seul.

Il faisait presque noir dans la chambre, mais l'ombre avait une teinte bleue froide percée par les éclats blancs des réverbères, pas les fenêtres dont les volets n'étaient pas tout à fait fermés. On lui avait enlevé le respirateur artificiel.

Toujours allongé dans la même position, yeux ouverts, Jim fixait un point invisible au delà des fenêtres. Sherlock avança précaussionneusement, comme si chaque craquements de ses pas sur le plancher constituait une trahison. Il stoppa près du lit, n'osant le contourner pour se placer du côté où Jim était allongé. De ce fait, il ne voyait que son visage de trois quart, celui-ci étant incliné vers les fenêtres.

\- Salut, Jim.

Sa voix tremblait. Trop aigue, trop fragile. De toute façon, comme il s'y attendait, Jim ne réagit pas. Alors lentement, il contourna le lit, l'impulsion prenant le pas sur la peur. Debout devant la lumière des fenêtres qui projeta son ombre sur le corps du malade, il affronta le visage de Jim. Ses yeux noirs, absents, inaccesibles, plongés dans une autre réalité. Au delà des contusions et des blessures, son visage était empreint d'une lassitude extrême. Plus que de l'absence, il y avait comme un abatement profond.

L'air transpirait d'une réalité froide, brutale. Des larmes s'écoulaient silencieusement des yeux noirs entrouverts et la vérité percutta Sherlock comme un frisson dans le dos, plus une impression qu'une déduction.

Jim reprenait contact avec le monde réél limité par la dimension humaine. Il reprenait contact avec un corps détruit qui ne lui appartenait plus et dont la morphine ne suffisait pas à appaiser les douleurs. Il prenait contact avec la douleur en elle-même, dans un monde où son frère ne serait plus jamais, un monde où James ne le possèderait plus, où ses sensations ne seraient plus jamais deux, mais seulement une, où chacune de ses respirations seraient sa responsabilité et son choix personnel. Un monde où il s'appartenait à lui et à lui seul ; et il n'y avait rien de rassurant à ça : plus que quicomque Sherlock pouvait le comprendre. A cet instant, arraché à la mort et forcé à la vie dans toutes les souffrances que ça représentait, Jim pour la première fois se moquait éperduement de lui, Sherlock Holmes. Cette réalisation ne l'effraya même pas, c'était la vérité, la froide vérité. Jim avait accepté de vivre tout ça, il avait accepté de se faire posséder, physiquement et mentalement, accepté d'appartenir à un autre, de partager bien plus qu'un corps mais son âme avec James, de lui donner son être entier et si ce James était cruel, il l'aimait. Il était le monstre de Frankestein. La vie sans lui, la vie après la torture, après le sang et la mort, lui paraissait impossible.

Fut un temps où Sherlock aurait pu empêcher ça, où il aurait pu l'atteindre assez pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Mais si lui venait tout juste de réaliser ce qu'il ressen... ce que Jim représentait pour lui, celui-ci avait grandi, évolué, dans un amour à sens-unique, pour un homme odieux auquel il aurait pourtant tout donné. Et désormais, reprenant vie au milieu des cendres, il était seul. Sans James, sans Sherlock. Seul. Et Sherlock savait que s'il lui devait une chose, c'était de respecter ça.

La renaissance était un chemin qu'il devait parcourir de son choix, et pas parce que lui, Sherlock Holmes, avait besoin de lui.

Alors dans la chambre d'un bleu sombre pour la première fois, Sherlock se sentit un peu adulte. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et le regard dans le vague, laissa sa main s'étendre jusqu'à celle de Jim qu'il prit doucement dans la sienne, emmêlant leurs doigts.

\- Ca va aller mieux, dit-il d'une voix étrange, un peu trop grave cette fois. Je sais à quel point ça doit être terrifiant. Mais ça va aller mieux.

Cette nuit là Sherlock ne dormit pas. Il resta là, silencieux, la main de Jim dans la sienne, à absorber sans un mot toutes les ténèbres qui s'écoulaient en larmes diaphanes sur les joues du malade. Cette nuit était une nuit de deuil, le deuil de l'enfant tout puissant qu'il croyait être. Demain il se lèverait fort et nouveau, prenant les armes pour Jim, se confrontant au combat à venir. Mais pour l'instant il devait lui aussi dire au revoir à une partie de lui-même, celle qui ne voulait pas guérir, pas plus que Jim ne voulait vivre.

Deux âmes blessées au fond du gouffre qui ensembles et seuls réalisaient enfin que l'unique ennemi à les avoir mené là n'étaient qu'eux-même : et que ce n'est que par eux-mêmes qu'ils pourraient gravir le ravin jusqu'à la surface.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent une véritable épreuve de patience. Pendant presque un mois Jim ne décocha pas un mot, pas un seul cri, pas une seule grimace ni même un regard et durant ce temps là Sherlock ne lui parla pas vraiment non plus, se contentant de rester là, présent jour et nuit, sans débordement, lui prenant parfois la main en restant à l'écart des toilettes et soins : Jim n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il le voit diminué de la sorte, pas plus que lui si la situation avait été inversée, et l'humilier était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Une nuit cependant qu'il dormait sur le canapé installé dans la chambre - il estimait irrespectueux de s'endormir sur le même lit que Jim, comme une violation de son espace personnel et, pire, une appropriation " qui va de soi " ce qui en l'occurence pourrait bien la pire chose à faire - Sherlock s'était donc endormi en chien de fusil sur le canapé, une couette par dessus lui, lorsque des gémissements transpercèrent la bulle de son sommeil, se transformant en véritables plaintes alors qu'il s'éveillait.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se releva dans un sursaut, à quatre pattes sur le canapé. Sur le lit, Jim remuait, son corps secoué de faibles spasmes, laissant échapper des plaintes douloureuses qui se terminaient en sanglots - des sanglots d'enfants.

\- Jim !

Sherlock bondit hors du canapé et se précipita vers le lit, trébuchant au passage dans la couette. Les mains de Jim agrippaient compulsivement les draps, ses yeux crispés par la douleur, sa tête renversée en arrière sur les oreillers. Sherlock passa la main dans ses cheveux, le tenant fermement.

\- Jim ! Jim, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jim rouvrit des yeux vitreux et pour la première fois depuis son réveil ancra son regard dans le sien. La panique que Sherlock y lit l'atteignit en plein coeur. Il appuya sur le bouton et se rua sur la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée en hurlant "DOCTEUR !" avant de revenir vers le lit. Réagissant instinctivement, il monta dessus et enjambant Jim sans le toucher, glissa ses bras sous son dos arqué par les spasmes et posa ses mains à plat dans le creux de son dos - là où un large bandage entourait déjà sa taille - le soutenant, exerçant une pression suffisante. Jim au dessous eut une expiration trop forte. Sherlock le fixait instensément, bouche semi ouverte, le coeur battant à tout rompre, observant chaque crispation de son visage, ses lèvres qu'il mordait, les sanglots silencieux qui déformaient momentanément ses traits. Cependant les cris s'étaient un peu calmé, signe que Sherlock avait vu juste.

\- Respire, lui intima-t-il d'une voix grave et calme. Inspire, expire. Profondément. Ca va aller.

Sous ses mains, il sentait ses frissons incontrôlables, devinant que la douleur devait se propager de sa colone vertébrale jusqu'à ses jambes. Pourrait-il jamais remarcher normalement ? Aurait-il toujours mal ? Ce n'était pas le temps d'y penser. Jim ouvrit les yeux et son regard s'accrocha dans le sien avec un espoir fou. Sherlock réalisa qu'à travers la tempête qui traversait son corps il était actuellement son seul point d'ancrage : Il avait tenu tous ces mois de torture, se réfugiant profondément en lui, dans cette carapace d'insensibilité que sa gémélléité malsaine avec James avait créé, mais dorénavant, il devait ressentir la douleur plus fortement que n'importe qui, comme un aveugle retrouvant la vue est agressé par chaque détail beaucoup plus violemment que la moyenne. Alors il plongea dans son regard, dans les abysses de douleur et de peur, se faisant ferme, sûr et puissant, aussi immobile qu'un roc au milieu de l'océan déchainé par l'orage. La respiration se Jim se cala bientôt sur la sienne. Une de ses mains - la gauche, l'autre ne pouvant qu'à peine bouger - l'agrippa. Lorsque le médecin et deux infirmières débarquèrent en courant dans la pièce en demandant ce qui se passait, aucun des deux ne détourna le regard. Sherlock répondit du bout des lèvres :

\- Il est en pleine crise.

\- Poussez-vous.

Sherlock s'écarta à regret, déclenchant un cri de la part de Jim, cependant il n'avait d'autres choix que de laisser le médecin agir. Il s'écarta du lit, le coeur serré aux appels indistincts qu'il lui criait.

\- Je suis là, Jim, dit-il à voix haute - celui-ci ne pouvant lever la tête ou la tourner complètement - se moquant éperduement de la présence du médecin et des infirmières. Ca va aller, ça va aller, je reste là.

Il le répéta tout le temps que dura l'intervention, fixant Jim alors qu'ils s'agitaient autour de lui comme des abeilles autour d'un bosquet de fleurs.

Plus tard, après un temps qui lui parut infini, le calme revint et ils furent de nouveau seuls. On lui avait administré un somnifère et cette fois-ci Sherlock s'allongea précaussionneusement à ses côtés. Etendu sur le flan, il passa un temps infini à observer le profil de Jim, caressant du bout des doigts son visage emporté par le sommeil et qui semblait presque paisible. Il laissa son index s'égarer sur ses lèvres, dessiner le contour de sa mâchoire, puis sa paume enveloppa sa joue.

La culpabilité n'était plus la même. Ce n'était même plus vraiment de la culpabilité, seulement un état de fait. A cause de son aveuglement, Jim était dans un état grave. C'était une chose d'espérer pendant des jours qu'il se réveille, s'en était une autre de se confronter à ses cris de douleurs et réaliser que le chemin avant le rétablissement serait long et que cette crise ne sera pas la dernière.

Mais il était Sherlock Holmes, et c'était Jim Moriarty. Si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, c'était eux. Du pouce, Sherlock caressa sa joue.

\- On va y arriver, Jim. Je te le promets.

* * *

Sherlock se réveilla exeptionnellement bien. Il avait véritablement bien dormi durant ces dernières heures de sommeil. Toujours dans la même position, il ouvrit les yeux sur Jim qui, déjà réveillé, regardait par la fenêtre entrouverte laissant rentrer un air frais bienvenu.

\- Bonjour.

Jim tourna un peu la tête, ne pouvant véritablement se retourner mais, de toute façon, Sherlock doutait qu'il l'ait fait même s'il le pouvait. Il ne répondit pas, fixant le plafond en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ca va un peu mieux ?

Il répondit d'un bref hochement de tête et le silence s'installa.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Hum ?

Sans bouger, Sherlock qui avait refermé les paupières leva les yeux vers lui. Jim fronçait très légèrement les sourcils.

\- J'arrive pas...

Il fit une pause, avala sa salive.

\- Je t'ai vu dans mon chateau. Et tu étais dans... dans l'hélicoptère. Il y avait de la neige, beaucoup de lumière... Le suicide de James... la cellule... c'est... flou.

Sherlock se redressa sur les coudes, réalisant qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer ce qui était réel ou pas là dedans. Jim tourna un peu la tête pour le regarder.

\- James est mort devant moi il y a presque 3 ans, expliqua-t-il avec douceur et Jim le fixait avec une innocence incroyable. Il y a un mois et deux semaines, je t'ai sorti de là avec l'aide de Mycroft, il n'y a aucun survivant, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de te faire basculer dans la neige à cause de la force de l'explosion, après quoi nous sommes montés dans l'hélicoptère où tu a repris connaissance avant de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Nous t'avons transporté jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche où le médecin qui te soigne actuellement t'as pris en charge. Pour des raisons évidentes nous ne pouvions pas te laisser dans un hôpital public que ce soit en russie ou ailleurs, nous t'avons donc fait transférer en Angleterre, ici, dans les appartements de Mycroft et le médecin nous a suivi pour continuer à te prendre en charge. Tu es resté dans le coma pendant une semaine et j'ai décidé de rentrer en contact avec toi mais pour cela je devais rentrer dans un état de conscience modifiée avancée, donc je suis tombé en overdose pour rentrer dans ton palais mental. C'est là que tu m'as vu. C'est Moran qui m'a mis au courant de ton existence, mais je ne sais toujours pas depuis combien de temps tu étais prisonnier.

Jim continua à le fixer gravement quelques instant avant de répondre.

\- Depuis le début. Suite à la mort de James il ont découvert mon existence et comme ils ne savaient pas qui j'étais exactement, il m'ont enfermé. Je représentais une menace.

Le regard de Sherlock se troubla sans dévier de sa trajectoire et il haussa les sourcils, des plis soucieux fendant son front.

\- Tu es resté enfermé pendant tout ce temps...

Jim le regardait simplement, sans sourire, sans larmes, parfaitement calme. Puis il détourna la tête, semblant estimer que la conversation était finie.

\- Jim... depuis combien de temps ils te torturent ?

Il n'y avait aucune bonne manière de poser cette question, même en rendant sa voix la plus lente, la plus neutre possible.

\- Ca a commencé quand ils t'ont capturé, je crois. Je ne sais plus quand c'était. C'est flou.

Sherlock soupira, laissant sa tête retomber entre ses épaules. Il s'était fait prendre en octobre. Il avait sauvé Moriarty en septembre. Un an. Une putain d'année à se faire torturer, quand il ne savait même pas qu'il existait, quand il était là à se soucier de John, de mariage et d'autres idioties. Il se rallongea et, lentement, leva la main pour effleurer la joue de Jim avec une grande douceur. Jim frissonna d'abord, puis ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis... Vraiment... Désolé... Pour tout. Pour tout ce que tu as enduré par ma faute. J'aurais dû comprendre, j'aurais dû chercher plus loin, mais...

\- Mais tu avais John, le coupa Jim, sans reproche ni brutalité, et la vérité neutre de cette déclaration ne la rendait que plus cruelle. Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, tu n'avais aucune raison de chercher plus loin.

Quelque chose de douloureux traversa le visage de Sherlock et le contact sur son visage se fit plus tendre.

\- Pardon, Jim.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Le silence s'installa et au bout d'un moment il ferma les yeux, s'offrant à la caresse. Fasciné, sans sourire, Sherlock suivait avec lenteur ses légers mouvements de tête, observant chaque souffle de plus en plus calme qui franchissait ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, la courbure de ses cils, la ligne de son nez, de sa machoire. Il imagina que c'était sa langue à la place de ses doigts, en s'aventurant du bout des ongles sur sa gorge. Et Jim ne dit rien, n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, trahi seulement par son souffle et par ses frémissements.

\- Sherlock... ? L'appella-t-il au bout d'un moment d'une voix hésitante et légèrement enrouée.

\- Oui ?

Sherlock ne s'était jamais senti aussi calme. Jim rouvrit les yeux, son coeur s'était acceléré.

\- Mon corps est brisé, dit-il seulement. Je peux à peine bouger. Si je sors de tout ça, mon corps ne sera plus jamais comme avant, je garderais beaucoup de cicatrices et de brulures et peut-être que je ne pourrais plus marcher. Ca... ça me fait vraiment mal.

Il le confessa comme une honte monumentale et deux larmes claires roulaient sur ses joues, mouillant les doigts de Sherlock. Il rouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre mais le son eut du mal à sortir et il referma les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Ce n'était pas la question qu'il voulait vraiment poser. La véritable interrogation, derrière ses mots, fit frissonner Sherlock qui se redressa jusqu'à s'accroupir, attéré. Ne sentant plus sa main Jim rouvrit les yeux et haussa les sourcils en rencontrant le regard de Sherlock, étincelant de quelque chose qui ressemblait à la passion ou à la rage. Ses yeux bleus glaciers, perçants et implacables.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander si je vais t'abandonner si tu ne retrouves pas ta mobilité corporelle ? Ne répond pas, c'est une question rhétorique.

Jim déglutit et détourna les yeux mais Sherlock agrippa son menton - se rappellant juste à temps qu'il ne devait pas le forcer aux mouvements brusques.

\- Regarde-moi, Jim, lui ordonna-t-il.

Jim obéit et Sherlock le dévisagea intensément.

\- Ca va être long, difficile et douloureux. Tu vas devoir réapprendre à bouger intégralement et peut-être qu'il y aura des mouvements que tu pourras plus faire. Mais tu sens tes jambes, n'est-ce pas - je sais, tu les sens, justement, et c'est très douloureux, mais ça signifie que ta moelle épinière n'a pas été touchée et que tu ne finiras pas tes jours en fauteuil roulant. En tous les cas - il haussa la voix pour couvrir les protestations que Jim s'apprêtaient à sortir - jamais, _jamais_ je ne t'abandonnerais comme un jouet cassé parce que ton corps n'est pas aussi performant qu'avant !

Il espéra que son ton de voix laisse clairement entendre à quel point il trouvait ça parfaitement ridicule.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?

Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jim sourit - un petit sourire, mais c'était déjà ça. Ceci dit il eut la politesse de ne pas répliquer " pour le gars qui m'a toujours laissé tomber... ? " et Sherlock, devinant aisément sa pensée, eut un petit rire en se laissant retomber sur les oreillers.

\- Si tu crois que quelques cicatrices et un fauteuil roulant me font peur, tu me connais vraiment mal.

Cependant, il fut vite évident que cicatrices et fauteuil roulant ne seraient pas la partie la plus difficile là-dedans. Les jours, les semaines s'écoulèrent et avec eux leur lots de souffrances. Les fractures, les blessures prendraient des mois à guérir suffisemment pour permettre la rééducation et les massages qui ne viendraient qu'en seconde étape. Mais il fallait arriver jusque là. Malgré la douleur, il était donc pour l'instant impossible de le soulager autrement qu'avec la morphine et le plonger en coma articifiel n'était pas une solution envisageable après son premier coma. Pour palier au problème, on lui administrait souvent des sédatifs, il passait donc une grande partie du temps à dormir, même si ce n'était que provisoire. Ce fut, pour tout le monde, une véritable épreuve de patience, sans doute la pire. Chaque seconde était douleur et chaque minute un combat permanent. Rien dans cette situation n'était simple, ni la place de Jim ni celle de Sherlock, contraint à le regarder souffrir sans pouvoir intervenir. Les seules choses qui le soulageaient étaient les bains tièdes et le médecin dû souvent s'en occuper à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Sherlock y fut tenu à l'écart: d'abord pour ne pas commettre d'erreur, ensuite car Jim le lui refusait catégoriquement. En fait, il supportait de moins en moins sa présence, non pas parce qu'il lui en voulait, mais parce qu'il soit témoin d'une dégradation physique telle qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, se laver, aller aux toilettes, manger, était tout aussi difficile que la douleur en elle-même. Son corps semblait plus vivant, certe, mais était toujours aussi maigre. Nourri par intraveineuse, il ne mangeait pas - son système digestif mettrait beaucoup de temps à se réadapter après des mois sans vraiment manger et le rétablissement du corps en lui même restait la priorité. Quand la première phase de guerrison serait passée, alors seulement on pourrait commencer à le réadapter à la nourriture. Pour l'instant il semblait en apesanteur, un corps sans aucun fonctionnement humain normal, avec juste assez de force pour continuer à respirer. Sherlock ne dormait plus dans la même chambre mais dans celle d'à côté, cependant en pratique il passait la plupart de ses nuits à guetter le moindre bruit et le rejoignait lorsque les cris commençaient, ce qui arrivait presque toutes les nuits, dans les mêmes heures, lorsque l'effet des sédatifs s'estompaient. Il n'y avait qu'en crise que Jim ne le repoussait pas, la violence de la douleur envoyant sa fierté voler en éclat.

* * *

Un matin, endormi dans sa chambre, Sherlock l'entendit crier, un cri subit et violent suivit d'un hurlement plus long : comme chaque fois il fut présent avant même les infirmières. Mais aucune crise. Jim avait juste essayé de se lever et désormais en équilibre sur le bord du lit, il haletait, s'accrochant comme il pouvait sans réussir à se rallonger. Dans un sursaut intérieur Sherlock bondit aussitôt pour l'aider. Une seconde, pas plus.

\- Jim, ça va ? S'écria-t-il sur le coup de l'angoisse, penché au dessus de lui.

 _Non ça n'allait pas, rien n'allait dans cette putain de situation, mais que dire d'autre ?_

Yeux clos et crispés, Jim luttait contre les sanglots, se mordant les lèvres, ne pouvant retenir les crispations de son visage, ni les larmes qui s'échappaient du coin de ses paupières fermées. C'était la première fois que Sherlock le voyait sanglotter vraiment et il se sentit devenir blème.

\- Jim...

\- _Va-t-en._

\- Jim, regarde-moi, regarde-moi ! Lui intima-t-il en prenant son visage d'une main ferme. S'il te plait, regarde...

\- Non ! Non !

La panique, la honte lui donnait des accents hystériques. S'il avait pu, il se serait débatut, il serait parti en courant ou se serait même retourné sur le ventre mais il ne pouvait pas : ses paupières fermées étaient son seul échapatoire, le dernier refuge à son impuissance.

\- Bordel, Jim, je me fiche complètement de... !

\- Va-t-en, le coupa Jim, va-t-en, putain, _va-t-en !_

Parcourru d'un frisson incontrôlable et des larmes de colère plein les yeux, Sherlock se releva brutalement.

\- Ne m'attend pas la nuit prochaine ! Ni celle d'après ! Lança-t-il d'un ton froid en quittant la pièce, filant devant le médecin sans ajouter un mot.

Mycroft voulut le retenir, mais n'y parvint pas. Sherlock se rhabilla à toute allure et quitta la propriété de son frère.

Après une journée à passer sa rage sur les murs du 221b, il envoya quand même un message à Mycroft.

" Pardon d'être parti comme ça. SH"

Ce qui équivalait à une véritable déclatation d'amour. Mycroft ne répondit pas : il le rejoignit peu après au 221b et malgré ses raleries Sherlock le laissa rentrer. Renfrogné dans son fauteuil comme un ado en crise, il le laissa faire le thé comme s'il était chez lui et les servir avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil de John.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

Sherlock se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, sachant pertinemment ce que Mycroft répondrait à " il ne veut pas me voir ! ".

\- Je l'ai aidé et il m'a chassé, finit-il par avouer.

Mais Mycroft ne rit pas, se contentant d'un léger sourire, ce qui agaça et rassura Sherlock à la fois. Il détestait vraiment quand son frère jouait à celui _qui en savait plus._

\- Laisse moi résumer la situation, dit enfin Mycroft d'une voix calme, après la totalité de ta vie à l'ignorer tu réalises enfin quelle importance il a vraiment pour toi, il te repousse et tu ne le supportes pas.

 _Bon, c'est vrai que vu comme ça..._ le menton dans le creux de ses bras, Sherlock fixait obstinément la poignée de la porte, de l'autre côté de Mycroft. Celui-ci ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

\- Sherlock, je sais que tu voudrais penser le contraire, mais il n'est, tout comme toi, qu'un être hu...

\- Bordel je lui ai sauvé la vie ! Le coupa Sherlock en le fusillant du regard. J'ai risqué ma vie pour lui, j'ai tué, tout fait explosé, je me suis acharné à le maintenir en vie même quand tout me disait que c'était terminé !

Mycroft le regardait sans rien dire.

\- Je suis tombé en overdose pour lui, depuis son réveil je suis là 24h sur 24 sans me poser la moindre question, je suis là tout le temps et j'accepte tout ! _Tout !_ Il ne peut pas me... il ne peut pas...

Perdu, pour la première fois de sa vie. Totalement vulnérable.

\- Sherlock... dit doucement Mycroft, si tu étais à sa place, que ressentirais-tu s'il t'aidait alors que tu te retrouvais dans un tel état de dégradation ?

Sherlock fixa son frère sans répondre, sourcils froncés, comme un enfant à qui on a retiré toute réplique.

\- Tu aurais tellement honte que tu voudrais te tirer une balle, répondit Mycroft à sa place. Et tu ne voudrais certainement pas qu'il soit témoin de ton impuissance.

Privé de réponse, Sherlock se réfugia dans son sweat. Malgré tout, il lui fallut une semaine pour digérer sa rancoeur, sans qu'il ne sache de quelle manière il pouvait revenir. Ce fut finalement un appel du médecin, à 3 h du matin, qui coupa court à ses doutes : suite à une crise, la température de Jim avait chuté et il ne remontait pas. Alors, Sherlock fonça sans réfléchir.

* * *

Le médecin était avec lui lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre. Couvert d'une couverture de survie, Jim semblait dormir. Debout devant les perfusions, le médecin lui lança un regard.

\- Je viens de lui injecter un sédatif. Vous pouvez restez avec lui si vous voulez.

Sherlock enleva son manteau - il faisait une chaleur insupportable, ici - et s'approcha du lit, du côté de Jim, pour lui prendre la main. A côté de lui, le médecin hésitait à parler.

\- Dites ce que vous avez à dire, trancha Sherlock sans même tourner la tête.

L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Hé bien... J'ai parfois vu ça chez certains patients. Il... hum. Il réagit à vous, physiquement. Sa température n'avait jamais chuté de la sorte en votre présence.

Sherlock ne put empêcher un frémissement de lèvre un brun crâneur tout en fixant le visage endormi de Jim.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, poursuivit le médecin. S'occuper d'un patient dans un tel état ne l'est jamais. Les réactions d'un malade sont parfaitement imprévisibles et souvent blessantes mais je peux vous dire qu'après votre départ, il n'a pas dit un mot de la semaine. Peu importe ce qu'il peut dire, il apprécie votre soutient. Si vous me permettez, je pense juste que... que contruire une relation dans une telle situation est loin d'être facile.

Alors, il quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse, laissant Sherlock à ses réflexions.

* * *

Sherlock s'était endormi à côté de Jim, allongé sur le ventre, et il se réveilla peu avant l'aube. Dans le silence complet de la chambre et les visites régulières des infirmières, il regarda le jour se lever bien avant que Jim ne se réveille. Sa température était retournée à la normale : le médecin avait raison, sa présence seule suffisait à le stabiliser. Il l'observait lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et eut un léger sursaut en réalisant sa présence. Sherlock demeurait parfaitement silencieux, le regard fixé sur lui, impassible.

\- Sherlock, tu... tu es là.

\- Oui, je suis là, répondit-il d'une voix terriblement lente et neutre.

Jim déglutit. Il y eut un long silence insoutenable. De sa main valide, il se couvrit les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, je... j'aurais pas dû te repousser, c'était juste... tu sais... je voulais pas que...

Sa main, sur ses yeux, tremblait. Le silence se poursuivit.

\- S'il te plait, dit quelque chose.

Alors Sherlock se redressa et aussi souple chat, l'enjamba, se plaçant sans s'appuyer à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Jim dégagea sa main et lui rendit son regard, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le sursaut qui le parcourut se répercutta dans la bouche de Sherlock. Le baiser fut tendre, maladroit et avide à la fois. Sherlock le gouttait avec une sorte de ferveur animale, mêlée à une prudence d'une grande tendresse. Sa langue le léchait sans tabou jusqu'à s'introduire à l'intérieur, puis sa bouche s'aventurait le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla délicieusement, avant de descendre vers sa gorge dans un mélange parfait de douceur et de coup de dents. Jim poussa un gémissement franc et aigu.

\- Oh Sherlock, Sherlock... _arrête._

\- Je te désire, Jim, répliqua Sherlock dans un souffle rauque, sans quitter sa peau qu'il dévorait toujours. J'ai envie de t'entendre gémir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, j'ai envie de te faire tout ce que tu as toujours eu envie que je te fasse...

Sa voix, rendue plus monstrueusement grave par le désir, était une torture insoutenable. Parcourus de frissons, Jim gémit encore.

\- S'il te plait, arrête.

Et il méritait une putain de médaille pour arriver à dire ça. Sherlock s'écarta et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il très sincèrement, t'en crève d'envie.

Jim le dévisagea quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son calme. Il était écarlate, la peau frémissante.

\- Tu veux vraiment commencer ça maintenant, quelque chose que l'on ne pourra pas finir ? Je... je ne suis pas près à te donner ça.

Il y eut un silence. Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Me donner quoi, exactement ?

Jim regarda Sherlock et un sourire lui échappa. C'est vrai, il avait presque oublié ce détail.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à faire l'amour avec toi, je ne suis pas prêt à ... à te laisser me...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, rougissant fortement, et Sherlock cligna des yeux lorsqu'il comprit, devenant cramoisi à son tour.

\- Oh. Oh, ça. Mais. Je... je ne voulais pas...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Tu as compris.

Jim hocha la tête et son regard se voilà d'une tendresse presque mélancolique.

\- Je t'aime, Sherlock. Je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis le premier jour. Mais après tout ça... j'ai juste besoin de temps, tu comprends ? On en a même pas vraiment parlé, je ne sais même pas ce que tu veux, je...

 _Je ne veux plus être faible devant qui que soit. Je ne veus plus appartenir à quiconque._

Les mots, non prononcés, percuttèrent Sherlock. Il se dégagea de Jim et se rallongea chastement à ses côtés, regardant le plafond.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, finit-il par avouer. Il y a deux mois je ne savais même pas que j'étais capable de ressentir ça. Mais... ces derniers temps je... j'ai commencé à éprouver... certaines choses et... Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des cons, ça te va ? Mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment aidé non plus. Tu aurais pu être plus direct.

Jim eu un petit rire.

\- J'aurais dû débarquer au 221 B en latex et cuir et te passer les menottes sous les yeux de John pour te fouetter jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce ? M'introduire en pleine nuit dans ton lit pour graver "Get Sherlock" sur ton torse et "IOU à l'intérieur de ta cuisse, peut-être ?

Sherlock grimaça, la bosse dans son pantalon devenant soudain un peu gênante.

\- Jim. Tu ne m'aides pas, là.

Jim éclata de rire.

\- Non, je sais, moi non plus.

Ils se turent pendant un moment.

\- Jim, sincèrement. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un parfait connard. Mais comment pouvais-je deviner que tu avais un jumeau ?

\- Les évidences étaient là, Sherlock. Tu as juste préféré détourner les yeux.

Sherlock se mangea l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Tu ne me pardonneras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Sherlock se redressa.

\- Bordel ! S'écria-t-il sous le coup de l'impulsion, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu me voir, pas une seule fois ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit directement que... !

Jim le dévisagea, sans sourire, sans colère.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Répliqua-t-il très calmement. Je t'avais donné mon numéro. J'ai laissé des messages sur ton blog.

Sherlock se passa une main sur le visage. Autant s'adresser à un mur.

\- Jim, j'ai passé toute mon enfance, toute mon adolescence dans la solitude la plus totale, pensant ne jamais trouver quelqu'un comme moi. Si tu avais eu assez de cran pour venir me parler, j'aurais tout fait pour toi, tout, comme j'ai tout fait pour te sauver la vie ! Tu le sais.

Jim détourna la tête.

\- C'est facile de dire ça, maintenant que tu sais qui je suis. Est-ce que tu m'as seulement accordé le bénéfice du doute quand j'étais juste un mec sensible et amoureux et pas un grand criminel ? Le grand Sherlock Holmes n'aurait pas accordé une seule seconde de crédit au gamin que j'étais. Pas plus que tu n'en as accordé à Molly, Sherlock, que faut-il faire pour seulement attirer ton attention ? Mourir pour toi ?

Il n'y avait dans sa voix aucune accusation, seulement une vérité glaciale qui plus que tout le reste heurta profondément Sherlock. Il détourna les yeux sous le regard trop sombre, trop percuttant de Jim, même ici, allité dans ce lit.

\- Jim je ne pourrais jamais... m'excuser assez... pour tout ce que tu as traversé à cause de moi.

Les larmes ne coulaient pas mais elles étaient là, dans sa gorge, pressantes.

\- Chaque fois que je te regarde, chaque fois que je t'entends crier... comment penses-tu que je peux le prendre en sachant que c'est de ma faute ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répliqua Jim. Ca, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Pas ça.

Il chercha en vain son regard, mais Sherlock l'évitait, assis comme un enfant sur le lit.

\- Hey ! Sherlock ! Regarde-moi.

Le détective obéit lentement.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je me suis fait torturé. J'ai choisi cette voix, en toute connaissance de cause, parce que je préférais mourir que de te savoir à ma place. Parce que je savais gérer la douleur. Les mois, les années dans le noir, tu sais, on perd la notion du temps, on perd... je ne savais plus vraiment qui j'étais, où j'étais, _ce que_ j'étais. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais tout à fait vivant et en tous cas je n'aurais jamais pensé y survivre.

La main de Sherlock se glissa jusqu'à la sienne.

\- Tu l'as jamais envisagé, pas une seule fois ?

\- Quoi ? Que tu viennes ?

Sherlock acquiéça. Jim rougit.

\- Parfois, je... je rêvais que tu venais. Que tu me sauvais. Au début.

Une main caressa sa joue.

\- Et je l'ai fait. Je te promets que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Jim sourit. Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. _Un rêve n'est pas sensé faire aussi mal_.

* * *

Le soir venu, Sherlock voulut sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre celle d'à côté, comme d'habitude, lorsque Jim, dans les vappes, yeux clos, l'interpella avant qu'il ne dépasse la porte.

\- ... Sherlock... Reste... Près d'moi. _Steplait._

Alors Sherlock fit demi tour et prit la couette pour s'allonger sur le lit. Il tendit la main pour caresser sa joue.

\- Ca va ?

Jim émit seulement un " hum" en réponse, les sédatifs faisant leur effet. Sherlock le regarda sombrer dans un sommeil troublé avant de s'endormir à son tour, bien plus tard.

La routine alors s'installa. Chaque soir, il dormait avec lui, et le soutenait lorsque les crises survenaient, mais devait rester à l'écart de tout soin. Un jour, Jim lui demanda de jouer de la musique, ce qui rappella à Sherlock qu'il n'avait plus touché à son violon depuis des mois. Alors il le récupéra et commença à jouer pour lui. Ca devint une habitude : il jouait simplement, sans un mot, et leurs regards sous l'archet du violon s'accrochaient parfois pour ne plus se lâcher, profonds et sans expressions. La musique semblait avoir sur Jim un effet particulièrement bénéfique, et souvent Sherlock en joua à toute heure de la nuit, ce qui aidait à l'appaiser, mais il ne savait plus vraiment pour lequel d'eux deux il le faisait. Il y avait quelque chose de troublant, de presque sensuel dans l'acte, alors que l'archet effleurait chaque corde, faisant naitre des sons nouveaux qui se peignaient sur le visage de Jim.

Une nuit sans sommeil où il semblait dormir, Sherlock avait ouvert la fenêtre et à la lueur des lumières du parc, dans le léger courant d'air, avait commencé à jouer doucement.

\- Tu es tellement beau, quand tu joues, murmura la voix de Jim derrière lui à l'ultime tressaut de note.

Sherlock se retourna de demi. Dans la pénombre du contre jour, sa silhouette de détachait, mystique, avec le corps du violon, avalant son visage. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, et ses boucles noires dans la brise s'agitaient. Du lit, Jim ne distinguait que ses contours, presque dangereux dans le silence et l'absence total de substance à cette ombre noire.

Jim avait les paupières à demi closes, comme un air de langueur sur les traits, ses cernes sombres sur sa peau pâle, ses lèvres semi entrouvertes. Lentement Sherlock cala de nouveau le violon sous son menton, leva l'archet d'un mouvement ample et le laissa caresser lentement les cordes. Une musique indéfinie s'éleva, étrange et langoureuse, d'un ryhtme lent à mourir. Ca ressemblait aux soupirs d'une voix grave et à des cris plus aigues qui semblaient s'abandonner. Sherlock ne bougeait pas : seuls ses cheveux, négligés, voletaient. Répondant à l'intrument, Jim gémit. Il se mordait les lèvres, laissant parfois échapper des souffles plus incertains. Si son corps ne pouvait pas encore se mouvoir, les contractions de son bassin étaient parfaitement visibles, apparemment incontrôlables, et Sherlock s'en délectait, du bout de son archet. Il joua suffisemment longtemps pour voir le désir alanguir son regard, courir sur sa peau frémissante. Il referma enfin la fenêtre, posa l'instrument sur le bord et s'avança vers le lit, couvrant l'autre homme de son ombre. Leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un en l'autre, plus une sensation qu'autre chose, car ils se distinguaient à peine. Sherlock fit courir sa main sur le tissu qui le séparaient du torse de Jim.

\- Tu veux que je te touche, Jim ?

Sa voix, grave, neutre, lente, plus douloureuse encore que les notes - insoutenable. Jim ne put retenir un petit son étrange. Les mains s'aventurèrent jusqu'à sa gorge, aussi délicate que lorsqu'elles manipulaient des cordes ou le bois d'un violon.

\- Je veux que tu le dises, poursuivit Sherlock, et il y avait quelque chose de dangereux, une autorité aussi délicieusement tendre qu'un fouet tendu. Je veux que tu me le demandes.

L'éclat de fureur d'un oeil le percutta alors que Jim offrait sa gorge à ses doigts trop sages, pleins de promesses latentes. Il y eu un instant de silence, troublé seulement par le souffle perturbé.

\- ... touche moi, dit-il enfin, incertain, d'un ton bas et hésitant.

Mais Sherlock ne bougeait pas. Ses caresses, toujours aussi délicates, à peine un effleurement.

\- Oh Sherlock, touche moi, je t'en supplie, _touche moi._

Alors Sherlock l'enjamba instantanément, perdant son visage dans sa gorge. Sa main se glissa sous les draps et jouèrent sur le peau sensible de ses cuisses un moment. Il le saisit enfin d'un mouvement précis en plantant ses dents dans son oreille, lui arrachant un cri.

\- Oh... _oh, Sherlock..._

Jim haletait, à court de mot. Son sexe brulait sous ses doigts, frémissant, douloureux. Sherlock se redressa pour le regarder, prenant tout son temps, donnant comme il eut aimé le recevoir, s'arrêtant, reprenant, torturant avec une tendresse incroyable. La grimace qui déformait le visage de Jim était d'une beauté bouleversante, elle avait la fragilité d'un contact trop longtemps attendu, l'abandon d'une chute dans le vide, la douleur d'une attente trop longue, il était sublime, offert à lui, blessé, son existence se résumant à seule cette caresse, la sienne, et il fut submergé par un élan d'amour tel qu'il en eut jamais ressenti. De tout son corps, de tout son être, il voulait le mener jusqu'à l'extase et la faire durer, comme si chaque instant était une rédemption. D'un mouvement ample et brusque il fit basculer le drap et grognant d'un désir particulier et tout à fait inconnu, il le prit dans sa bouche. Le frisson de Jim se repercutta en lui.

\- Oh Sherlock... _Sherlock..._

Jim rejeta la tête en arrière, sa voix prenant un accent fou. Les tremblements s'intensifèrent. Sherlock ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait était bien, normal, ou pas. Il le léchait et l'avalait avec une animalité féroce et empreint de douceur à la fois, rythmé par son nom que Jim soupirait, haletait, entre la supplication et l'appel au secours.

\- Sherlock... mon dieu t'arrête pas... je.. ah...

Il s'accrochait désespérément au lit, comme pour se retenir et Sherlock grogna un " vient " animal qui frémit le long de son sexe. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jim. Son cri, trop fort, n'eut pas seulement le son de la délivrance du corps, mais la note sublime d'un besoin plus profond. La jouissance trembla dans son corps entier, mais Sherlock ne s'écarta pas, faisant durer le plaisir autant qu'il le pu. Et lorsqu'il remonta jusqu'à lui, Jim yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, semblait encore pris de vertiges. Sherlock caressa doucement son visage, le regardant avec tendresse reprendre ses esprits. Le regard de Jim, encore incertain, chercha le sien.

\- Sherlock... Merci. _Merci._

Il y avait dans sa voix une fievre quasi religieuse qui blessa Sherlock autant qu'elle l'excita. Il prit sa joue dans sa main. Le regard de Jim devint plus sûr, un sourire idiot et terriblement adorable flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci, répéta-t-il encore. Tu... tu dois... Je ne peux pas...

Il baissa les yeux vers lui, paniqué et gêné, mais Sherlock le coupa en posant l'index sur ses lèvres.

\- Non, tait-toi.

Ils se dévisagèrent. Sherlock cligna des yeux, terriblement sérieux.

\- Cette nuit, je veux que tu prennes ça pour toi, Jim. Et seulement pour toi.

Ils restèrent quelques instants, le coeur battant, le regard figé l'un en l'autre. Jim avala sa salive, et Sherlock eut un petit sourire. Ses yeux bleu luisaient avec ferveur dans l'obscurité.

\- Merci. C'était... c'était vraiment trop bon.

Sherlock eut un sourire crâneur.

\- Je sais, répliqua-t-il en se rallongeant à côté de Jim, je suis plutôt doué dans tout ce que j'entreprends.

C'était dit avec humour - bien que parfaitement vrai, et il le savait - mais Jim répondit très sérieusement :

\- Oui. Oui, tu l'es.

Puis au bout d'un moment, il ajouta d'un ton hésitant :

\- C'était la première fois que... qu'on voulait me donner du plaisir.

Dans le noir Sherlock tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa quelques secondes avant de lui prendre la main.

\- Je sais.

Et il l'observa un moment cligner des yeux en fixant le plafond. Là tout de suite, encore frémissant, incapable de retenir des larmes de délivrance sous le regard trop perçant de Sherlock qu'il sentait contre sa joue, il était sublime. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot de plus.

* * *

 **Ce n'est pas la fin ! Encore un ou deux chapitre maximum, qui devrait arriver plus vite vu que j'ai fini mon année.**

 **Merci à vous.**


End file.
